Memento
by Knight Watcher
Summary: There are many tales to be told yet many go unwritten because some are too personal to tell and his was one of those as it begins anew in a space battle over Taris yet it is also there where others will be drawn to him in ways they cannot understand...
1. Prologue: Dark Tides

The _Endar Spire_ plunges out of hyperspace to find a Sith interdictor, the _Leviathan_, waiting for them, and it had in fact been the cause of hyperspace cut off. Snub fighters swarm out from both warships while the vessels engage their ship-to-ship guns. However in a ship to ship battle, the _Spire_ is an underdog to the _Leviathan_'s battleship armaments. Bastila channels what energy she can to the crew and the fighter pilots using Battle Meditation, but even she buries worries that they are hopelessly outgunned this time.

The other Jedi that came with her ready the shipboard assault teams for potential boarders. As if nearly prophetic, trooper shuttles breakthrough the snub fighter firing sights. Sith boarding parties penetrate the interior through the airlocks and the recovery bays. The Republic soldiers hold the line, but are eventually cut down by Sith reinforcements led by Dark Jedi under the command of Darth Bandon, the apprentice of Darth Malak. Malak had long since taken over the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith from his former master, Darth Revan.

The ascension had been true to form for the Sith except not all went as planned as his other target Bastila survived the ship to ship barrage that killed the remaining members of her boarding team and fellow Jedi. Revan's fate is questionable though most subscribe to the belief that Revan died that day too. Those who know the true account neither speak it nor deny the rumors surrounding the events as for Malak's followers they believe the Sith following needs capable and strong icons. This time however Malak is set on capturing Bastila if possible, and eliminating if necessary.

The engines are taking too much of beating to maintain orbit and a flat twist of irony, the _Spire_ is spiraling towards Taris. The descent and the alarms signals the beginning of the end for the warship, but not its crew though the Sith had literally taken them out. The route to the remaining escape pods is crawling with Sith troopers yet it is the only way out. Carth Onasi leads Bastila and the remaining bridge crew to the port side pods before swinging to starboard to look for stragglers and his own way off the ship.

There are only two active signals moving towards the port side as side from his. He alerts the pair to watch out for the troopers barring their way. One signal blinks out, but the other makes it through. Somehow Carth decides to wait this survivor's attempt to break their numbers. The survivor emerges from the nearby sections with cuts, but still kicking after overloading the section's power conduit on the last unit between them. The survivor falls over in front of Carth.

Carth carries the survivor to the pod and tosses what weapons he can into it. He initiates the final pod ejection sequence. The escape pod launches away as the _Spire_ begins to break apart in the upper atmosphere. Malak watches the explosion with a fading smile as he vaguely senses Bastila is still alive though plummeting towards the planet. Sith forces were already on the move planet side to search for Republic survivors and Bastila. Always difficult to find, to get, and if necessary hard to kill, either luck or Force, maybe both kept her alive.

**Two Years Earlier…**

A Jedi strike team boards Darth Revan's flagship, which is the real mission while the battle is the ruse. Revan had been expecting the Jedi to attempt this for some time, but they had found an opportunity in Malak's designs to seize the throne from Revan. The team breaches the bridge. The bridge crew holds the line as Revan watches the battle from the forward area of the command deck. The Jedi cut them down with ease though the Dark Jedi bodyguards prove to be a challenge.

Bastila cuts through two with a sweep of her lightsaber. The others keep the stragglers off her back. Bastila advances towards Revan readying herself for a showdown with someone she had once held great respect for sticking to personal beliefs though the Mandalorian Wars had taken its toll on everyone. None had been expecting another conflict to follow the soldiers or the Jedi back to the Republic space. She assumes her new stance knowing and expecting Revan might have a counter for it, but facing without holding her own would be fatal for her.

"You cannot win…"

"You think I am doing this to win anything?"

"Why else?"

"Something worse than me is out there…"

He is cut off in mid sentence as he is sees Malak's flagship firing on his. He Force pushes Bastila and her remaining Jedi away from him. The others resist the push with their own, but Bastila allows it to throw her backwards deciding to trust her old friend for reasons she could not entire understand in the moment. In one brief moment Revan had seen beyond either side of the conflict in disregarding labels and titles in order to save lives, to save her life.

**The Present…**

Four days had passed since the battle as Bastila had been slipping in and out of consciousness. Events are blurry, she would see into the past and the future while occasionally aware of the present. The pod had violently hit the surface in the lower depths of Taris. The Republic soldiers sent with her were nowhere to be seen, but she had felt some of their presence especially as one had died at the hands of her captors who were obviously not Sith agents. She feels a cold metallic feeling around her neck and notices a neural suppressant collar there in the broken mirror reflection.

A human male enters with her lightsaber hanging from his belt while his own weapon is hanging from the other side. Her ability to use the force to retrieve her weapon is weak, too weak to do anything except slowly regain her strength in the hopes of eventually escaping this place though without a weapon she would be defenseless against her keepers. The male passes the lightsaber to one of his guards and reaches for her face. She spits in his eye, which he wipes and smiles at her.

"How the mighty have fallen, just an officer lost without her soldiers and her Jedi help."

"You know so little about me, but that will be your undoing, not mine…"

"Bold words for someone found unconscious in a wrecked escape pod from a vessel blown apart in orbit… what… oh right four days ago when the Sith Occupation finally took things up a couple of notches…"

"All the more reason you should not be found holding me…"

"They aren't looking for officers, they are looking for Jedi, but it seems none made it."

Bastila decides to hold on rather than escape for the moment. It would take some time before her strength is nearly enough to even overcome the two guards she begins to sense out her cell. She begins a healing meditation to rest her sore body as beginning to feel the extent of crash in her bones. The male, someone called Brejik, tells his lieutenants to spread the word that his prize for the swoop race is a female slave, which reaches Bastila's ears as the guards on a shift change comment about outside her door.

An opportunity in the making is all she could think when ending her meditation for a real sleep. A question not if, but when, the race is not on for another two days. She recalls bringing Revan's damaged flagship back to a secured rendezvous days after the attempt to capture the architect of the Sith's attempt to conquer the Republic. Doubts were constants these days, but Revan's architect maneuvers were far from the destructive methods of Malak who had his part in the devastation of Telos.

She felt a great sadness emanating from Carth Onasi when she saw his face at the mention of Telos as if the word itself held the power to wound him in way you could not see with your eyes, but with your mind or heart. All she knew about him by their first encounter is he was a native of Telos, his family had lived there too, but the bombardment like a war had a way leaving wreckage of the psychological kind in its wake. Bastila drifts off again remembering the look on Revan's face after seeing her face after the shot that nearly killed them both.

The glow in Revan's eyes went out as though the Sith had died yet Revan from before the Sith days had somehow kept kicking inside the injured frame. The healers had been with Revan for days before taking the former so-called Sith Lord to the secret Council meeting on Dantooine. The fate of Revan is in their hands, but the debate had hit many deadlocks regarding whether or not to allow him to live beyond this eventual decision.

Revan is physically healed yet the mind is still recovering though the dark side has not completely left. Bastila visits daily though Revan vaguely remembers her yet is aware of her confusion in her feelings. A runner comes from the Council chambers with their decision. The look on Revan's face as he led away stuck with her forever because the Jedi did not kill prisoners, but the Council like the waning population of Jedi and an ailing Republic beheld a great threat in this individual. Revan touches her through the Force unknowingly yet whispers it will go where it goes, as it must for me.

Tears stream from her eyes as she admiring Revan's courage and her own attachment to the man she had come to love before the Wars though it was a young love for them. As she sleeps remembering this in present, tears stream from her eyes too. Hours later she is told his fate by Master Zhar Lestin who had once taught Revan many years ago, and the irony did not escape her that Zhar had opted to allow Revan to live not only as an atonement, but to learn himself again.

"Revan is going to the care of a friend of mine in the military forces, and after he will be assigned to a vessel, slight physical alterations were necessary considering some might still recognize his appearance from before his mask wearing days…"

"You are certain this is a wise decision Master Zhar?"

"What would you have done Bastila?"

"I do not know Master… it was hard to look at him and not see the man I felt for so long ago yet still feel for in ways I cannot deny now."

"There is no escaping whatever is happening to any of us regardless of how things unfold, as much as Vrook would groan and belittle me for this thinking…"

"Master Vrook is right to fear a return for Revan, but you are right to consider a second chance for him too… can both be right? Can both be wrong?"

"Trouble yourself with this decision as little as you can because your responsibilities are about to multiply as some of the Masters feel you are ready for leadership of more teams in the future… you will see him again…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It is like you said redemption is a better teacher than death…"

"I do not know whether to thank you and the others who voted with you or not…"

"The past simply is, your life is waiting, so your next journey is waiting for you out there."

Bastila awoke with a start as she hears her guards shackling her for another move. Brejik is absent this time, but her strength is still not back, not even half. She feigns a half awake/half asleep state though dislikes the manhandling immensely. She kicks the one that tries to touch her hips and later her chest. Two figures retreat from a vague outline in the shadows. Two of her escorts take off after them, and she hears a fire fight from that general direction. One of the two comes back reporting that other is dead, and two spotters are dead at least it looks that as the other seem to drop after a few hits to the back.

"Keep moving, the boss wants her to the next site before anyone notices she is not there anymore and besides he wants her ready for the race day move too…"

Bastila frowns for a moment wondering if the thought she sent to the one that got away might get to the poor fellow's leader, apparently Brejik's rival and former leader. Only time would tell on that one she thought to herself before slipping off again.

* * *

A/N: This is the beginning of my interpretation of Knights of the Old Republic game, which I have played countless times in the past few years. Most times I played male, though at least twice I played female. Anyway highly enjoyable game from any angle or any side plus the personalities react a little different to what gender your character is of course.


	2. One: Familiar Strangers

S/N: The dialog is a variation on what is spoken between characters. I used on my character names for the main character in the story. He is a soldier with a shady past that the Republic Navy is overlooking well of course because times are hard with the war going in Malak's favor for the moment.

* * *

Carth makes his way back to the rundown apartments where he hid his companion, a supposedly raw recruit, and the same man fought his way through an entire unit of Sith troopers while side tracking around a handful of Dark Jedi. The man's comrade had not been so lucky, but given the injuries the survivor had he thought the other man must have felt it necessary for one of them to escape. The doors close behind him after he enters the apartment.

Rental fees were practically non-existent, but the landlord found his way of getting the dues to keep the patrols out of his tenements. However Sith security is stepping up with space battle earlier this week. Rumors are rampant on the street and Carth did his best to blend in with the crowds. The stranger finally seems to be coming around so Carth offers up some bottled water to him.

"Thanks for the water… between blasters, blades, and those pale faces with the light sabers, I figured why not sleep it off, but damn they got him, the last time I ever saw anyone cut down in front of me was by a boma on Dxun a few years back…"

"You sure do get around… by the way I am Carth Onasi, military adviser, well former adviser to the Jedi team aboard the recently destroyed _Endar Spire_."

"I take it from the fact that you probably dragged or carried me from the wrecked escape pod that we have been in hiding here for a few days…"

"Four days and change… other pods have been reported crashing further down in the lower levels of the city… Bastila, hopefully and some of the others made it down safely… as for us, we are on our own and need to find who we can and then get off this planet without running into Sith trouble, if possible…"

"Some plan you got there Carth… however I am guessing we are short in the weapons department aside from what you salvaged from the pod before the search teams go to it…"

"You don't miss much for a guy that was under the gun for four days…"

"I am quick on my 'feet' if you want to think of that way…"

The two ate what little food they had for a meal, which is thankfully filling enough despite being somewhat lacking in taste. Both use the few amenities available that still function. Carth offers a fresh set of clothes considering the tattered state of the stranger's original outfit plus Carth had used some of it for bandages along with whatever he could find for cleaning wounds.

"My name is Borden, plain simple Borden, though people are naturally suspicious given my occupation before this war. I mean working as a soldier has its perks, but they chose to overlook my record and my lack of personal history given the need for recruits."

"Some new twist in things every day… so you ready to check out the surroundings for bearings?"

Carth and Borden in decent disguises exit into the corridor to see the janitor shuffling his supply cart the other way. A pair of Duros are being held up by an unexpected Sith patrol, which means the keep is a non-factor today. The human officer leading the combat droids looks up to see them just beyond the Duros. One droid shoots through one of the Duros at Borden. Borden instinctively folds into a kneeling position as he holsters his blasters and whips out a vibroblade. The droids are unprepared for the quickness of his attacks and what's left of them is in pieces as the human officer aims his blaster at Borden.

The officer is hit before he can squeeze the trigger as Carth uses the man's focus on Borden against him. Borden takes what he can from the man's uniform including his sidearm, which is fortunately a non-military issue blaster so if he uses it, it will not be quickly identified by future attackers. Borden looks to the remaining Duros with a questioning look of concern. Carth advances to Borden's crouched form.

"He says we need not worry about the remains, others will help hide them from potential search parties, but this particular officer is not terribly popular and as you know Sith killings within the ranks is not uncommon…"

"Sounds good to me, ask if there any civilian supply shops in the area…"

"Two, the nearer of the two is Equipment Emporium, and the other is a Medical Clinic run by Zelka Forn, he might know something about Republic survivors…"

The two men head off first to the Emporium to stock-up on more supplies before heading towards the Clinic. The Upper City South Concourse is a hive of activity despite the troopers patrolling the walkways. Transports are visibly landing and departing from the military base's landing pads without being shot down by any warships orbiting the planet. Both realize that auto-targeting protocols assure indiscriminate destruction. However the proper codes would ensure protection against the auto-turrets, but not from ship to ship weapons.

"One problem at a time, we will deal with that when the time comes" whispers Borden.

"You a mind reader too?" chuckles Carth.

"Minds alike here!" laughs Borden.

Strange looks from the locals is enough to almost unnerve them, but Borden diverts his attention from the Tarisians to Forn's assistant who is behind the desk near the Clinic's entrance. They politely nod as the younger man eyes an opportunity in them. Carth engages Zelka in conversation as Borden takes notice of the sealed double doors beyond the standard bio-beds. He fiddles with the locking mechanism and doors eventually slide apart revealing occupied Kolto tanks in the next room. Zelka runs towards and activates the door manual release to reseal the doors.

"What do you think you are doing? Those men are not to be disturbed, and I cannot risk any further Sith investigations into my offices…" whispers Zelka.

"Those are Republic soldiers" murmurs Carth.

"You couldn't know that unless you two are…"

"You did the right thing…" remarks Borden.

"I am glad some of the men ended up in the right hands…" continues Carth.

Zelka heaves a sigh of relief and sits down in a nearby chair as the three continue to talk with the office door locked to keep any wandering eyes or curious minds away.

"What is this disease you speak of that's afflicting the lower levels?"

"Rakghouls…when they attack their victims, the victims become new carriers, and then they attack more, essentially it's an epidemic for the Undercity Outcast population…"

"Are there any known treatments or a cure for this?"

"Medical section of the local military base was working on something before the Sith stepped up their occupation, so any Sith soldiers sent to the lower levels will likely be carrying some sort of protection against the disease… possibly the cure…"

"We could try getting it for you…"

"No, no, please…"

"Well I think we should get going, things to do, people to see…"

Borden and Carth make their way towards the street as the assistant grips Borden's forearm. Borden tugs it away from the man who has that greed proposition look on his face. Carth keeps watch on the passing soldiers while Borden listens to the man's proposal before dismissing it out of hand while the man berates him for dismissing a profitable opportunity. Borden turns back toward the man with an agitated look on his face.

"My decisions are mine, what I do with it, if I find it, is my call and you should learn to mind your own business, I have had enough with the likes of you thinking you know best for others, it may profit you whomever can afford it, but who are you to decide who lives or dies?"

Carth widens his stare at Borden as he paces away from the disturbed assistant. A recon of the elevator to the Lower City reveals a Sith guard watching the lift, which eliminates overcoming given the Sith numbers on the street. The newly minted Sith base is further down the concourse leading out of the area near the elevator to the Lower City. The two men head towards the Upper City Cantina after overhearing that Sith officers and troopers are regulars there during their off-hours.

The music is loud enough for a cantina and the customers are mostly humans while the Cantina's staff consists of Bith musicians and Twi'lek dancers. Carth orders two Correlian ales while Borden keeps an eye out for any potential plain clothes Siths. Borden catches the attention of a woman calling herself Sarna, a Tarisian native serving in the Sith detachment. She expresses a certain kind of loneliness unfulfilled by the tense males she has been serving with lately. An invitation to an evening party at Sarna's apartment in Upper City North Apartments is a surprise to Carth, but almost chuckles discovering that his part smuggler, part soldier friend is a persuasive sort.

Sarna looks back at the men as she exits with the other Siths, and winks at Borden, he nearly grins unknowingly. She smiles as the double doors behind her at the Cantina's exit. Borden then notices a gathering talking about the Dueling Arena run by the Cantina. He heads over offering to sign up for the duels, which for a moment alarms Carth. The Hutt, Ajuur, if Carth follows Borden's Huttese translation correctly, and learns he is using the Stranger as a fighter alias, so side money without possible recognition by any Siths in the crowd or watching from the fighters' lounge.

Carth watches from the monitors along with the crowd that could not get seats inside the arena. The guy that went down easy in a previous match emerges from the doorway beneath the left side of the arena. The commentator announces his arrival though most already sense the outcome, but the match is a necessary for Borden to move up the ranks to earn more credits. Carth shakes his head almost knowing the entire outcome, not just for this round, but the probability that Borden is going to wipe the floor in a non-lethal capacity.

"In this corner, I give you Dead-Eye Duncan… and in the far corner, the Mysterious Stranger, a shadowy figure, with no history, no past, and no name… opportunities abound here today folks…. And the fight is on!"

Dead-Eye is down before Borden even breaks a sweat, but the crowd loves a taste of things to come with any new fighters. The follow-up match Gerlon Two-Fingers does little to convince the commentator about the 'Stranger', but the duels with Ice and Marl swing the odds in favor of the 'Stranger.' The reigning champion, a Rodian called Twitch is the only one left, and is eager for a fight if Carth understood Borden's previous opponents' betting comments.

"The rising star, the Mysterious Stranger, faces the best this arena has to offer from Twitch, so tonight only one of these two fighters will carry the title, will Twitch remain king or will this stranger take the throne from him? Wait and see…"

Borden true to form studies Twitch's body language in an effort to find a rhythm to his opponent's movements. The Rodian tosses non-lethal grenades, which Borden dodges and lands directly in front of Twitch with vibroblades drawn in full view. Twitch brings his own melee weapon to bear in response. The crowd's shouting becomes increasingly louder yet Borden leads the dance of blades as if not hearing them at all. Carth's eyes show signs of increased amazement at this man's not-so hidden talents especially in combat though his suspicions about Borden have not been entirely taken down either.

Twitch falls face flat, Borden pulls back after catching the look of the crowd after nearly beating the Rodian senseless despite the non-lethal purpose of the duels. The commentator announces the 'Stranger' as the new dueling champion. Borden returns the vibroblades to the upside down sheaths on his back. He makes a humbled victory stance before exiting the arena to pick up the winnings from Ajuur. The fighters express mixed reactions to his triumph against Twitch, but Twitch expresses some measure of admiration by saying struggle defines life.

Carth adds the winnings to their credit stash and as they near the exit Carth nearly flinches seeing a man in a Neo-Crusader uniform. Borden notices the golden armor uniform worn by the man Carth is looking at they near the exit/entry to the Cantina. Borden catches the man looking directly at him so he returns the stare before the man can unnerve him any further.

"I saw you in the ring 'Stranger', very impressive between Marl and Twitch, especially that Twitch, the Rodian has kept everyone in their place, but I miss the real matches from the old days, I bet Ajuur probably mentioned me after you beat Twitch…"

"He did mention the name Bendak Starkiller, I am betting that's you and you want to fight me?"

"You are quick with the blade and the tongue; you do have the look of warrior about you despite the looks these cushy civilians give you when you are not looking in their general direction…"

"It would be interesting to match myself against you though that kind of fighting, the so-called lethal was banned for the death rates over time… I would talk to Ajuur about it, getting a death match would probably cost him so that the government does not come and shut this place down…"

"Right, perhaps we should see him together if you really want to do this…"

Carth shakes his head at what the two of them are proposing to do together, which leave one of them dead and other somewhat richer for the duel. Borden and Bendak head back towards Ajuur's office near the fighters' lounge. The Hutt laughs and agrees to their offer though it will take time to handle the details to get this fight setup without outside interference. Borden tells Carth the news, but the fight will take time to arrange given the legalities surrounding banned death matches.

"I really thought a handful of touch duels would be enough for you, how am I suppose to get Bastila and get off this planet if you are dead!"

"Carth, I am not going to let Bendak kill me, I intend to survive this, I know any circumstances, especially this, would definitely make such an action seem suicidal… but I am worn out for the time being though there is that party Sarna invited me too that's tonight, so you coming or there is something else you want to take on while I am out?"

"I might as well tag along keep one of us sober enough to walk home from whatever happens there tonight…"

Bastila resumes meditating once the guards have left the room after Brejik made another visit to her. Her strength is returning more so, but escape at this juncture depends upon someone surviving the _Spire_'s destruction in order to come after her. She overhears Brejik in a meeting with other gang leaders as he is attempting to curry favor for an eventual move against another gang, one refer to as the Beks by one of her guards. If any Sith still continue the search for her then these gangs were liable to be casualties in the search, making all the more important to get away from here as soon as possible.

"Force, I need someone to help me" she whispers as she wipes away her tears.

Memories flood her thoughts as she tries to concentrate on meditation. Her thoughts fill with flashes of her early years on Talravin, being brought to the Jedi, training alongside other Jedi including Revan, and other events from the recent past. She breaks down between memories, and struggles to muffle her crying. One of the guard watchers comes in to check on her, and she looks up at him with tears streaming down her face. He sits down the bed with her and offers her a fresh towel to cry on, which she accepts with an almost smile.

"Thank you…" she manages to say at last.

"Keep it, you need it more than me, but they will be back and it would be best if I am not seen, I work for the Beks, more specifically Gadon's head of security, if any of your friends have a chance of getting you back its Gadon and the Beks…"

As if a blur, the man disappears after activating a concealed stealth belt around his waist. Bastila's tears have become more of hope and less of sadness for the moment. She drifts off to sleep again with the conviction that she will be found and then they slip out past the Sith blockade somehow. Brejik's meeting with the other gang leaders ends early in the evening. The guards rotate for the late watch, and Bastila turns over as the dreams are again blurring through time.

A trio of Vulkars arrives with a case for Brejik, and Brejik knowingly smiles that his plan is coming together. However it takes very little to make any plan fall apart, but it would seem for the moment that Brejik has forgotten or chosen to ignore much of what Gadon had taught him during their time together. Brejik was never one for being a student or a lieutenant forever and the Vulkars was his solution to becoming the teacher and the boss in the same blow.

Borden and Carth emerge from the elevator into the sleeker corridors of the Upper City North Apartments. The off-duty Sith troopers were already at or arriving at Sarna's apartment. Carth warns him about drinking too much or the wrong thing because it would make getting out difficult if they were caught swiping the uniforms. Borden tries to reassure him as they come towards the open doorway to Sarna's place. She spots Borden and drags him while giggling from a slight intoxication.

Carth nervously smiles while mentally checking that both of them are still carrying enough firepower to get out of here if the Sith decide to pull anything. Although he begins to notice most of them are unarmed and getting drunk quickly. Some are already passing out from the drinks, specifically Tarisian ale, which someone at the Cantina had advised against when Carth had been ordering their drinks earlier today.

A few hours and a few drinks later nearly everyone is either out cold or some left in tow of some less intoxicated party goers. Carth pulls out the shoulder bag he taken from the apartment next door to theirs back in the Upper City South. He slips a pair of trooper uniforms into it as he notices Sarna rolling the other way on the floor, but Borden assures him with a glance that she is still in a hangover snooze. They quietly sneak out and head back towards the elevator slowly as Borden is a little out of it. A man can be overheard fretting over some sort of financial problem in the apartment next to the elevator.

"I suppose you are going to want to check that out?" whispers Carth.

"Might as well since we are still up here for the moment, you got the credits with you?"

"I got some of it; I left the rest back at the apartment locked inside the workbench…"

"I would have kept it on us, not that I don't trust the tenements there, but people can be greedy if they know someone's packing…" remarks Borden.

Borden enters the worry man's apartment and he stumbles backwards reaching for a rolled up stack of papers as if thinking to use them as a weapon. Borden characteristically raises his hands trying to show he means no harm. The two talk for a bit before Borden lends the man the necessary credits to get this so-called Exchange boss off his back. On the ride down, Carth starts voicing more concerns especially since this is the third, maybe fourth time that the Exchange has been mentioned in passing.

"This Davik Kang is obviously well connected if he can scare merchants, recruit mercenaries, embezzle Hutts, and employ bounty hunters…" says Carth.

"Kang is the local boss, this Exchange is bigger than him, but yes he has a grip on things here, we need to head back, get some rest before we head down to the Lower City to found out more about Bastila…" continues Borden.

"Don't forget that death match of yours with Starkiller…" chuckles Carth.

"I haven't, and you laughing at that? Yesterday you were ready slam me for being a fool to agreed or be a part of that scheme…" replies Borden.

"After a day or so with you, I can expect we are going to be up to our necks in things like that from now…" responds Carth.

Later that morning the crowds flow into the circular arena's seating areas and more numbers crowd the monitors in the pazaak den, the fighters' lounge, and any other monitor rooms in the Upper City Cantina. Bendak is already waiting in the lounge for them as they arrive and Ajuur wants a pre-fight chat with his prize fighters. The two share a sentimental moment before heading to their respective entry points to the arena. Carth gains special seating as a friend of the 'Stranger' who is going to fight the real dueling champion of Taris.

"In this arena, for one match only, there are two fighters fighting to the death, the kind of brawl that has banned from here for practically a decade, the recent victor known as the Stranger and a past shadow returning, Bendak Starkiller… and the fight begins…"

Bendak lobs multiple grenades at Borden who rapidly dodges each in quick succession before brandishing his blades, which follows with Bendak pulling out blades as well. The blades clash sparking against each other and neither seems to be giving any ground though they remain intent on taking the other out. Borden finds his opening and knocks one blade from Bendak's grip. Bendak compensates by knocking not one, by both of Borden's blades away.

Borden instinctively dives backwards retrieving one of the blades though appearing not to so when Bendak moves in for the killing stroke, Borden hits the man's lower leg causing him to stumble. Borden gets back to his feet in the process of recovering his other blade. The blade fighting resumes as the crowd cheering becomes deafening though Borden like yesterday tunes them out as if intently focusing on only Bendak.

In a blur of swipes, Bendak swerves sideways then straight down with a cut across his chest and some cuts across the rest of his body. Borden knows that the man prefers a quick death so he commits without entirely knowing it, the Mandalorian death ritual for the wounded or dying warrior. He leans down to Bendak to hear his last words. Bendak whispers for him to come closer and reassuring he will not harm the victor of the match.

"It was a good fight, you fought well, and never a more worthy opponent then you, you have many battles ahead of you strange warrior, now go, the journey starts here with my death… honor this well…" whispers Bendak.

"I shall, you too have fought well, lived well, and met the last struggle with honor"

Bendak sharply exhales as Borden returns to his feet caked in blood and cuts from the blade clash. The crowds in the arena seats and the viewing rooms in the Cantina fill the air. Borden exits carrying what is permitted to the victor of the death match. Ajuur also pays him his share of the winnings. Borden and Carth return again to the apartment to clean up. As they head out again from the apartment, Borden spots a woman running into the apartment next to theirs with a troubled look on her face.

"Not again…" mutters Carth.

"Bastila can wait a little longer; this woman may need our help too…"

Borden finds this woman like the merchant has had a bounty put on her too except by one of Davik's goons whom she fought off for attempting to force her to go somewhere alone with him. Afterwards their disguises convince the Sith guards at the elevator to allow them access to the lift. The descent takes several minutes so while heading down they switch back to their regular armored mercenary look. The doors open and they step keeping a close watch for any spotting their arrival.

As they near the intersection ahead six guys are brawling towards the left. The three that were probably caught in an ambush are cut down with relative ease and their attackers turn their attention to them. Borden whips out his blades while Carth covers him with blaster fire. The trio is cut down and they move after examining the two sides' uniforms. Another Cantina is further down the curving corridor and along the opposite side stands a woman wearing a jumpsuit similar to the ones worn by the guys killed by their recent attackers.

They turn towards the Cantina, Rodian bouncer gestures them entrance, an already obvious difference from the Upper City where the bouncer had been replaced by a pair of Sith troopers. The layout is nearly identical its Upper City counterpart aside from the scoring, the flickering lights, and the more diverse crowd species wise though naturally nobody from the upper levels would be found here. A trio of Vulkars is pestering a man of short stature who has just thrown a primed thermal detonator. The man fires two single shots from his blasters.

The Vulkars fly backwards to the floor while the detonator leaves new blast marks. Carth side steps one way and Borden steps the other allowing the guy to pass them by without a sound. The crowd looks at the dead Vulkars, then at them, and somebody mutters something about the guy that left, Calo Nord's specialty groans the bartender. More Vulkars on the other side of the Cantina are bothering a female Twi'lek who is trying to give an order to one of the waiters working behind the bar.

"This isn't a place fot little girls unless they want up on that stage dancing for us…"

"Mind your own business bantha poodoo..."

"Watch your tongue unless you want to lose it!"

"Big Z… could use some help here…"

"Our business is with you, not the Wookiee!"

The Wookie, Big Z, lumbers over making all sorts of sounds. Borden raises his arm in front of Carth for a moment before they continue forward to just beyond the Vulkars turning to face Big Z. Then their leader turns back towards the girl. She holds her space.

"My trouble is with you not him…"

"You got a problem with me; you got a problem with Big Z…"

Two of the Vulkars fall back while the third curses at her, but she does not respond in kind or force aside from glaring at him. Borden and Carth slowly approach them and Big Z steps aside when his food arrives at the table nearby. The girl turns to greet them. She is remarkably capable with languages like Borden, which surprises both men, Carth more so than Borden.

"Welcome to the Lower City, My name is Mission Vao, and he is my friend Zaalbar, or as I call him Big Z, what can I do for you?" says the girl.

"My name is Borden, and this is Carth, we are looking for someone, she is probably down here or somewhere in lower depths of the city, we suspect that someone may have found her before we could…"

"You need to speak to Gadon about this; I have heard rumors about people crashing down here in the past couple of days…"

"So how did you two fall in together?" asks Borden.

"I came here years ago with my brother, and Z, well he does not like talk about it much, though you can probably tell why some of the time from the look in his eyes when someone makes off hand comments about him… the only place he seems to feel more homey at is with the Beks, Gadon's people…"

"It is good to see people still finding a way to be there for each other especially in these times…"

"We do our best, well we best get going, time for some adventure eh Z?"

Mission and Zaalbar head for the pazaak den before leaving the Cantina. Borden heads towards the pleasure lounge in search of Dia's bounty source. Carth keeps an eye out from the entrance to the lounge. The man strikes Carth as a coward and decides to put his word on the table too. He grabs the fellow by his shirt and glares at him before saying something he had not said to anyone in a long time.

"What kind of person do you think you are? That you can put a bounty on someone just because they are tired of you treating them like dirt, that they should happen to 'embarrass' you in front of your 'friends'? Huh? Answer me dammit!"

"Pal, get this nut off me…"

"One, I am not your pal, two, you are a lowlife, and three, you are going to take that bounty off Dia because otherwise when your friends hear about what may happen to her then they will hear from us that you hired a bounty hunter to kill her for you…"

"Well when you put it that way, I sound like a wimp, but she still is an insult to me…"

"Get this through your thick skull, the bounty is gone, you are gone, and she is left alone!"

The spooked stooge runs off to cancel the bounty while Carth recomposes himself. Whatever Carth is not saying to Borden is gradually becoming obvious to him that something in the recent past is at the heart of his friend's troublesome mind. Three bounties gone and two remain according to Zax, the Hutt running the bounty office in the Cantina. The two that are left are for Selven, a bounty hunter that is making trouble for the Lower City's non-gang population among other things, and the other is one of Kang's missing lieutenants, a Twi'lek named Matrik.

Selven proves to be a temporary brawl as she first tries to dissuade them by fear, but tips the other way when hearing why they were looking for her. They eventually find Matrik alive and well though in hiding. However Carth stays behind with Matrik while Borden buys a permacrete detonator pack. He returns after cautiously sneaking the pack back down the lift after bypassing the guards by lying about why is he packing explosives. Matrik and Carth sigh in relief as he lumbers in slightly exhausted from the weight of the explosives.

The detonators are set and the trio retreats to the corridor as the ceiling caves in from the explosion. The Twi'lek bows in thanks and they make a slight return gesture. Borden and Matrik lock arms together to conduct a forearm shake before he leaves to find a way off-world aboard a transport bound for Manaan, a neutral world that has a Republic Embassy. He is a character witness for the Republic's attempt to cripple the Exchange's operations in the Outer Rim. Afterwards, the men return to Zax to collect the remaining bounties, but the explosion was enough to convince Zax of Matrik's 'demise.'

"On the one hand, you were willing to kill a bounty hunter yet you made a point of helping a witness against Kang and aid an escape from death by organization hit?"

"Bounty hunters have their uses, but not when they disrupt the lives of everyone for the sake of money whereas people who risk their lives to bring justice need all the help they can get even if means faking their death to do so…"

"Cannot say I disagree with that kind of morality, I just find myself almost beyond surprising until you do stuff like this…"

"I think its time to see Gadon about Bastila…"

The door lady allows them pass after Borden offers his help against the Vulkars. An older female Twi'lek flanks Gadon on the far side of the main room of the Hidden Beks base. Borden approaches with Carth flanking him to right and slightly back a few steps. The female Twi'lek steps out in front of Gadon's desk.

"If you are after Gadon, you will have to go through me off-worlder!"

"Calm down Zaerdra!" commands Gadon.

"We mean no harm, and we do not work for the Sith…" replies Carth.

"They could be spies, Sith or Vulkar!" retorts Zaerdra.

"They are not, if the Sith were after me or us, a whole battalion would be breaking down our doors, as for Vulkars, not even Brejik would be that stupid…"

"The accelerator was stolen, remember!"

"I know… now I would like talk these gentlemen in private, I am sure they mean no harm, I may have lost my sight, but I am not blind…"

Carth stands shoulder to shoulder with Zaerdra awaiting the return of Borden and Gadon from Gadon's secured penthouse beneath the base. Carth had been sent back up after the two had told him to let them discuss their arrangement alone. Carth understood Borden's tendencies to allow him a free run of the deals so long as Borden kept him in the loop. The private lift doors open as Borden exits ahead of Gadon with his hands out in the open to the watching eyes of a team of Bek soldiers backing Zaerdra after learning that their leader had taken an off-worlder below alone.

"The off-worlders will help us recover the accelerator in exchange for us helping them in the recovery of their comrade Bastila, now my infiltrator in the Vulkars has told me that she has been moved several times since our first sighting of her a few days ago…"

"I take it she will probably be kept somewhere manageable by them until the race, so we get your accelerator back and we get her back…"

"Almost, you Borden will have to pilot the swoop bike for us, the accelerator given its prototype state has overload potential, so you will have to ride the swoop, if you crash or something else, then one of my riders will finish the run, and your friend here will have your comrade back…"

"You cover all your bases…"

"I have not led the Beks all this time without being aware of the risks, but I have a feeling you will do fine, you have the look of a rider about you off-worlder… to get into the base through the backdoor you will need Mission's expertise…"

"You are going to send Mission on this fool's errand with them; she is just a girl…"

"She's fourteen now Zaerdra, I know you have your reasons for objecting, but I believe she is ready, and besides she wants, deserves to be treated like a capable sort by now…"

"We saw her earlier in Jayvar's Cantina, but we would not know where to look for her now…"

"They go trawling about in the Under City from time to time; I would check there, if not there, I would suggest the Sewers run underneath there… I would be more careful than usual since the Sith, the Outcasts, and the Rakghouls are down there too…"

"After all we have been through in the last few days; I cannot say I would feel surprise by things that are going to happen beyond this moment," remarks Borden.

The two men set off after exchanging the trooper uniforms for swapped security papers to allow them pass the checkpoint to the Under City. The lift doors close behind them. The guard shakes his head thinking idiots keep going down to die for nothing. Carth checks his firearms while Borden sharpens his blades since the descent will take and Carth emerge from the lift with their weapons hidden from view again. Two males in tattered clothes claim themselves as toll keepers, asking for credits, which Borden gives them, far more then their asking amount. A woman approaches after shooing their welcoming committee away.

"Forgive the appearance in which we greet you."

"Need not worry; I am searching for a Twi'lek and her Wookiee companion."

"They were here recently, but you best speak to Gendar or Rukil for more information."

"Who are they?"

"Gendar is the village leader while Rukil is the village elder or storyteller."

"Thank you for the information."

"Is it a beautiful place above us upworlder?"

"It can be as long as you see beyond what you are seeing."

"It must be wonderful to see it through your eyes."

"Best to see it through your own if you are ever up there."

"I doubt that, but we as a people have learned the hard way what our place is."

"It need not always be so."

The Outcast population has long since held to the opinion that their fate is to be stuck here, but as the woman tells them there have always been stories of a Promised Land. However only Rukil, the village elder maintains this belief in particular as he descends from the family that perpetuates a need to believe in something more than a dark place made from a certainty of the misery and suffering.

* * *

A/N 1: My player character or MC is an enigmatic soldier named Borden who Captain Onasi finds capable though naturally Carth will not easily be won over to the idea that Borden is more than just a soldier who just happens to be a survivor of the his previous command's destruction.

A/N 2: I condensed a lot of sidequests into shorter spans of time given that Borden is well a very talented soldier more than he suspects or anyone else for that matter. Including the Upper Cantina duels and the Lower Cantina bounties, of course Borden is somewhat light sided oriented without really trying, generally I found it too against my own judgment to be a bad guy though of course making the apparent right or light sided decisions were never always a walk in the park either.

A/N 3: Borden unknowingly clears off half of the bounties before learning about the rest of them and even then he does what he feels is right. His behavior continues to puzzle Carth of course, but Carth has generally come to suspect the worst in others for whatever reasons that are later revealed.

A/N 4: Bastila while no damsel in distress per se, she is still not quite as able to effect her own escape however I did want to portray how she might be in captivity without making her look completely helpless. As for Mission, she is tough yet capable self with backup in the form of strong yet silent Zaalbar. Both major swoop gangs appear as well as the mention of the plague and entering the Undercity at the end of this segment.


	3. Two: Exodus Roads

S/N: There are many parallels in side stories within KOTOR such as the swoop gang war and the tales of the Outcasts likewise there are many obstacles to finding Bastila. I don't detract from significance of side quests, they are still important, I just try to write them to seamless with main story. As often to complete the main quests the sidequests usually find completion during an attempt to finish the current stage of the overall story arc.

* * *

A long ago uprising had brought the Outcasts' progenitors to this place, but time has long since come for them to move pass this realm according to Rukil. Gendar, the village leader, sees the merit in Rukil's words, but cannot see how to accomplish this nor does he entirely share the belief of a Promised Land. Carth and Borden bid the woman farewell and head in the general direction of Rukil's tent house. The elderly man is tending a dimming fire so Borden offers up some rags left over from his old clothes to keep the fire burning awhile longer.

"Thank you for your offerings upworlder…" responds Rukil.

"I understand you talk of a Promised Land, that your people have places to go beyond here, but I would ask you how would you or your people get there?" replies Borden.

"The journals, there are three, one belongs to my missing apprentice, the other two are family chronicles lost with my grandfather and my father during their years as the village elder or as some would whisper now, the village heretic or nutcase… take your pick or not…"

"I am not here to slide one way or the other, but I think we can help each other out, I know the Rakghoul disease has been afflicting the residents of the villages down here in particular, I know there is a treatment or a cure to be had…"

"You know who has it? Who has the medicine?" asks Rukil.

"A healer in the upworld, in the Upper City, told me the Sith, armored faceless upworlders have it, carry it on them, to protect themselves alone…"

"I have seen upworlders pass through here wearing such looks, but you would have to gain Gendar's permission to venture outside the walls, and we do have a sealed section with those infected by the Rakghouls, if you find anything to help them return immediately…"

"You have my word, not as an upworlder, but as a man, as one being to another…"

"Truly humble, but as you already know my response… I leave you to your journey…"

Gendar directs them towards the perimeter where they have a brief turn with the village's merchant, another of the greed variety, which Borden politely dismisses in order to bypass him to the village gate. A handful of villagers are gathering there as the presumed keeper is arguing with two others about someone stuck outside running from the Rakghouls. Borden charges ahead and demands the keeper open the way for the man stuck outside.

"You fool! If I open the gate, we will be overrun, infected, wiped out by ourselves in a diseased state…" retorts the Keeper.

"I will fend them off, just let him back inside before they get him…"

"You are truly brave and foolish upworlder, but I will get him if you fight them back…"

Borden leads the way as Carth takes aim from the entryway after Borden pushes the younger man towards him. The villagers get the younger man, Hendar, the rest of the way inside. Borden cuts down the last of the nearby Rakghouls, but hides a wound one gave him a split second ago by wrapping an evenly cut cloth around his forearm. The woman, Hendar's companion, thanks them immensely before rejoining Hendar and the others.

"You really know how to work a crowd, but we have to be more careful out there because there are bound to be more of these things slinking around… I see someone else… I think it is Mission…" remarks Carth.

"I think you are right… she seems upset… something must have happened in the Sewers…"

"You have got to help me, it will take too long to get any Beks down here, besides Sith security only lets people down here with passes now… Gadon must have given you one from the last patrol we overwhelmed when they got snoopy at our doorstep…"

"What's wrong?" asks Borden.

"They got him, they got Zaalbar, they were going to get me, but Z threw himself in their path, he's probably their prisoner and eventual slave to sell to the Czerka slavers, the corporate arm of the Sith though nobody admits that directly, its still suspect…"

"We'll help you find him, Gadon sent us to get you to take us in through the back door…"

"We get Z back, I'll take you there myself, our deal, my promise…" replies Mission.

Several Rakghoul encounters later, the trio finally finds a soldier's corpse with vials of Rakghoul serum, the antidote to their mutagenic disease. Borden sends Carth with Mission towards another corpse nearby to retrieve one of the Rukil's requested journals. In an alone moment injects his infected forearm with the serum to see if truly works, the discoloration fades, the perspiration decreases, and the strain to hold focus lessens, so it works, fortunately neither Carth or Mission caught on to his condition as anything more than fatigue of a sort.

"We'll need to double back to village to inform Rukil of our progress and get some of these vials to the infected Outcasts," says Borden.

"A brief detour to the village then back to search for Zaalbar, I am game, you strike me as the thick and thin type when we were first met at the Cantina" remarks Mission.

"I keep my promises, help where I can, not to be preachy or anything, but there are things that I must do along the way to my intended purpose…" replies Borden.

The Outcasts exit the quarantine zone to rejoin their people and families with the clearance of the Healer. The Healer alongside Rukil profusely thanks them for their efforts, and Borden informs Rukil about his apprentice though insists he will continue the search for the other journals. Rukil nods and returns to his fire tending while they back to search for a way to the Sewers. Two wrecked Republic escape pods are found during the search for access points, and one surviving infected soldier. Borden injects the man with one of the remaining vials.

He tells what he knows about a team of thugs taking Bastila away from the other pod that they probably saw down here. The spooked man runs off, but it is cut down by nearby Rakghouls. The trio cuts them down as they advance towards the escape pod wreckage. Borden takes point with Mission between him and Carth as they trek towards another probable access point. A squad of mercenaries comes jogging out towards them and two of them raise their weapons at Borden.

"No time for this, we have to keep moving now!" shouts a scarred man.

"Who are you…" asks Borden.

"Someone you do not want mess with…" answers one of his men.

"Turn around and leave like we are if you want live, damn Rakghouls are killing everything that moves out here even themselves…" retorts the scarred man.

Another pack of Rakghouls charges towards the group of them. Everyone engages, but the few remaining mercenaries fall by the way side leaving the scarred man to take the survivors away. He shouts his prior warnings to Borden before leaving, and Borden turns around as if appearing to follow the advice until the mercenaries are no longer in sight. The trio reverses direction again back towards the access point and descends into the Sewers.

The switchback between snuffing out Rakghouls and sticking Gamorreans is time consuming though necessary since Mission cannot account for all their numbers aside from the ones that ambushed her and Zaalbar earlier. A malfunctioning sentinel walker proves useful in breaking through the group guarding Zaalbar. Mission uses her available tools breaks through the old locking mechanism on the doors of Zaalbar's cell. The Wookiee lumbers out half starved, half mad from the captivity.

He looks first at Mission with a sad happy expression to see her alive, safe thanks to these humans, but specifically the one called Borden. Zaalbar stands slightly upright before starting to speak to him. Mission's eyes widen as her friend continues his tirade to Borden. Carth looks on in confusion before Borden turns to him and says what Zaalbar told him.

"A life-debt?" reply Carth and Mission in unison.

"You sure about this Z…" continues Mission.

"Life debt is a tremendous honor among Wookiees, but I have rarely heard or known anyone that has been given one…" remarks Carth.

"It is because they have rarely come to trust outsiders, our friendship is a big thing, but this is bigger than anything I'd expect Zaalbar to do for anyone…"

"I also return your weapon to you, your bowcaster…"

Zaalbar makes the traditional gestures and responses then reclaims his weapon. The search for the other journals resumes in due time after taking some food from their backpacks. The remaining 'natives' from the Sewers are troublesome at best, trying at worst. The journals are put in a secured backpack for the trip back to the village. After several hours of wading through the sewers and fending off new numbers of Rakghouls, the group arrives back at the village. The ill-meaning merchant attempts to broach the topic again, but Zaalbar's glare spooks the man into silence.

"Rukil, I have the chronicles, see here..." says Borden after taking a seat by the fire.

Carth and Zaalbar take up guard outside Rukil's tent. Mission warms herself by the fire inside while Borden and Rukil talk about the entries for awhile. The group accompanies Rukil to Gendar's hut across the way. The village leader takes stock in the literal proof of the journals and spreads the word to the villages to gather here for the journey to the Promised Land. The gathering thanks their prodigal 'upworlders' for the journals as the guide posts to their new homeland.

The caravan is set to head out at first light with enough supplies for several weeks travel including a cache of Rakghoul serum from Zelka Forn and paid for by Borden who with Mission takes the vials for mass production at Zelka's Clinic. The few amenities allow the group to clean up at the apartment before heading back to the Sewers to get into the backdoor of the Vulkar base. The run in with the rancor is short after using a combination of mass dosage sedatives and a couple of grenades. The back door guards are taken out by a reflecting series of shots from Zaalbar's bowcaster.

Mission takes point as Borden and Zaalbar sneak into the droid maintenance room to tinker with the shut down battle droids. The reprogrammed sentries engage their active counterparts effectively silencing nearby resistance. The Duros bartenders prove to be tricky, but Borden gets the indentured waitress out of the line of fire. A recon by Mission reveals that the entrance to Swoop Garage is under watch by cameras and turrets. Borden hacks the security terminal with the help of Gadon's infiltrator and bypasses the lockouts without the keys.

The power conduit overload trick works to take out the most of the remaining base's personnel. The infiltrator heads out after signaling that he is a mission for Brejik to check on the other leaders who intend to back Brejik after the swoop race victory. The guards at the main entrance allow the infiltrator pass while the others head back towards the lift to the Swoop Garage. Borden trades the blades for a pair of blasters and leads the charge again into the Garage to find it vacant except for a pair of swoop bikes.

Mission goes to work on the defunct droids nearby as Borden and Zaalbar keep an eye out for Vulkars. The droids assault the loading bay alongside Borden and he takes what he can from the strong boxes. Zaalbar and Mission ready themselves as Borden comes around from the right out of the loading bay. The duo moves down from the left as a squad of Vulkars charge out heading in Borden's direction. Borden however appears to vanish after activating a stealth field belt found in one of the strong boxes.

The mines go offline one by one until the way is clear. Mission and Zaalbar scurry after Borden's stealth ripple. The Garage Office is to the right if the informant's information about the layout is correct. The mechanics put up a slight fight, but duck for cover when Zaalbar enters the area. Borden leaps over the desk and hacks the terminal while Mission bonks one of mechanics with the paperweight after he knocks the blaster from her grip. She giggles before Zaalbar tosses a handful of spare parts at the others, which knocks them.

"Great shooting back there Big Z!" she shouts with a grin on her face.

Zaalbar growls happily in reply just as Borden nods to acknowledge that the security protocols are offline. The path to the Engine Lab is clear, but cameras reveal a handful of Vulkars including one of Brejik's lieutenants is there guarding the accelerator. Borden and Mission head out after hearing the spare swoop bikes explode in the garage, which diverts a few Vulkars to that location after the ones guarding those swoops were killed by the blast.

The stragglers swing around only to meet a spray of blasts and bolts in their general return route. The trio continues towards the Lab, and enters to face a numbers situation. The lieutenant raises his arms to hold back the shooting with a proposition. Borden again twitches in irritation for the appeal to self-interest motives. He takes aim as the lieutenant, Kandon Ark, moves to him. Borden's shot lands square between Kandon's eyes. Zaalbar tosses some of the others while Mission bonks the rest or shoots them.

"I got the accelerator, time to go," says Borden.

The trio falls back by degrees to the elevator and ride back to the main level of the base. The long way would require going back through the Sewers and the Undercity back to the Lower City. The short way presents the probability of encountering any Vulkars between them and the Beks base. They take the shorter way, and naturally run afoul of the Vulkars patrolling the strip outside their headquarters. Mission is hit, Zaalbar throws her over his shoulder, and Carth emerges as planned to grenade the remaining Vulkars if necessary.

Mission is taken to the medbay in the Beks base, and Zaerdra is expectedly ready to kill Borden for allowing her to be hurt. Gadon takes Zaerdra back with their medics after they have taken care of her blaster burns. Borden sits with Mission for the rest of the evening with a somewhat anguished look on his face for allowing this to happen after the almost clean escape. The other route felt just as dangerous, so a decision had to be made, and from this he recalls Trask's death only days earlier aboard the _Spire_.

Zaalbar brings Borden some food, which certainly catches Zaerdra's attention. She looks to Gadon then back to Borden who is also being met by Carth returning with fresh clothes given to him by Zelka who also had also sent a runner by earlier to deliver medical supplies for the Beks. Gadon had that look of a man who understood without physical sight. Zaerdra turns around and sits on the table as if she were caught between crying and smiling in the same moment.

"I want hate that guy for endangering Mission, but the way people react to him makes that impossible Gadon!" groans Zaerdra.

"He did not shoot her, they did, he got her back here as fast as he could afterwards, and with a bit from us and somewhat more from him, she is still kicking, still with us…"

"As usual you never fail to reassure me that just because someone is not a Bek, does not mean it is unlikely to count on them, the fact that he got backing from Mission, positive sounds out of Zaalbar and Zelka of all people…"

"Zelka was always a good judge of character plus he told me that they kept their lips zipped about him treating Republic survivors from that ship, which happen to be the same ship they were on… the race is tomorrow and we are all going to need sleep…"

"Especially our rider if he is going to pull this stunt off… what about our infiltrator?"

"He reports that the Vulkars are fuming about the loss of soldiers, broken swoops, and a 'stolen' accelerator though the incident was put the other way to Brejik's supporters in the other gangs…"

"Naturally if he wants to keep them on his side he has to keep making us villains and a martyr spread for his dead followers…"

"Enough shop talk for now, Borden and Carth are coming over to talk…"

"Hello Zaerdra," says Borden.

"I am sorry for the way I spoke earlier…" replies Zaerdra.

"You were right in some ways, I kept her out of the line, and I had calls to make as we made our way out after a clean swipe, however, I am grateful for the fact that she is still alive, that we are all here to see this through…"

"You really have a winning support line from those around you, even from the likes of Gadon, and maybe I was wrong to be so stuck given the gang wars that been on us for a long time now…"

"We were both right, both wrong, but at least now, we can agree on some things, so I will see you all in the morning, been a long day."

Borden settles into spare quarters set up for him and Carth. Carth settles into sleep quickly enough though shifts around much. The sleeping arrangements had not been this good for him after six nights of constantly watching his back or the doors in the Upper City. The Beks' support made things quieter and less frantic. Borden however could not find sleep after having been out of it for days. He heads towards the medbay to check on Mission, sound asleep, as if he had been expecting this. Zaalbar is sleeping a roll-up next to her bed on the floor.

He wanders on to the base's dining hall where more than a few Beks are being night owls or early birds, depending on personal conceptions of time. Some raise their glasses to him and others pay no mind. He asks for a Deralian Sunrise, but the bartender has not a clue how to make one though for some reason Borden knows it exactly so asks for access to the drinks. He mixes a few up for sampling as others grow curious about his concoctions. The samplers ask for more and soon everyone is slightly drunk from a Sunrise.

Gadon looks to pay Borden a visit before the race only to find his bed already vacant as morning rolls around. Carth expresses a similar confusion until they find snoozing in a chair in the medbay with Mission and Zaalbar looking down at the worn out fellow. Carth calls out his name and the still slightly intoxicated Borden is held up by Mission who is still sporting a wrap bandage on her forehead where her headband usually can be seen. Gadon has a waiter service Borden a light meal in order to get some of the alcohol of his system before the race.

The swoop under heavy guard is taken to the Beks' secured berth at the track. A trio of Beks takes Borden to the track while Gadon shows the others to his private observation deck. Mission sits between Zaalbar and Carth while Zaerdra arrives with a tray of drinks. Gadon takes his usual spot in a chair set to give the best angle of the swoop launcher while Zaerdra brings his usual drink to him after passing out the rest. The track announcer comes over the speakers with the opener's lineup.

_The time is now, the drive is me, the swoop is nothing, and the will is everything!_

The swoop jumps from the starting position towards the scattered array of booster pads. Gear shifts, air currents, sweat drops, sharp turns, moment twists, and in a blur the run is over. Borden leaps off the swoop as it is sent back to the gate while the Vulkar rider completes his run beating out Borden's run by mere fractions of seconds. Borden glares at the floor knowing it is not over by a long shot, not the race, not rescuing Bastila. He saddles up again and revs towards the pads a second time.

The swoop becomes more than a blur as a strange sensation flows through Borden as he lets go of the physical surroundings of the Lower City swoop tracks. The lanes vanish, the crowd falls silent, and the ride and the rider merge together. Infinite blinks later, the second run is done, and Borden steps off with a familiar calm across his face as he sees the on-lookers and the rest just before the sound erupt like an explosion. The track announcer again awards top scoring to Borden who has broken not only his own record, but all records ever set by anyone on these tracks. The Hidden Beks have won the season opener and Bastila is free from the Vulkars by victory terms of the swoop race.

"Hear me people, the Beks have cheated, the bike has a prototype accelerator, an unfair advantage, which is why I am withdrawing the slave portion of the prize…"

"You are violating the swoop races oldest traditions!"

"I am the future, and my word is the new tradition!"

The gate of Bastila's cage breaks open and she leaps outward seizing the downed Vulkar's double blade. Brejik looks towards her with disbelief and orders the remaining Vulkars to kill her, to kill the rider. Borden and Bastila move in tandem to take down the Vulkars while the crowd flees the area. In the viewing platform, Gadon's sadness is obvious to the others, Mission and Zaerdra with Zaalbar head back to the Hidden Beks base. Carth heads for the nearest path down to the tracks, but finds his route full of fleeing spectators.

"I am leaving now, so you best get out of my way, I know they are not your allies, I know you are the so-called swoop champion, but I have more important things to do then to be your prize girl!" remarks Bastila.

"My involvement in the race was never about the actual win, it was about taking this on in order to get you back, to rescue you, and to do that I had to align myself with the Beks among other things to find you" replies Borden.

"I am also not a concubine to any man!" retorts Bastila.

"You really do misunderstand me, I am a survivor of the _Endar Spire_, and comrade to Carth Onasi!" shouts Borden.

"Carth is alive?" asks Bastila.

"Yes he is waiting for me, for us, so if you put that laser sword away, we can get back to him, and deal with the next part of the problem of getting off world and so on…"

Bastila switches off her lightsaber and clips it to the belt of her tattered clothes before recovering her civilian garbs. The pair returns to the Beks base to find Carth waiting for them alongside Mission and Zaalbar. Gadon has gone reclusive following Brejik's post-race behavior and mourns his passing. The potential war between the gangs is no longer a possibility given Brejik's violation of swoop traditions.

"Bastila!" says Carth.

"Carth, I mean Captain Onasi, it is good to see you alive, but why send an ordinary soldier to deal with the ground work of getting me out, where were you during what took place at the track?" inquires Bastila.

"They only allow the riders and the swoop crews down at the track plus the spectators were in a panic when the Vulkars began openly attacking the crews, the riders, and you."

"I believe I understand, so what is our next move?" continues Bastila.

"We really spent the last two days working through how to get to you, before that it was working our way to get down to the Lower City among other things, the Sith occupational forces are substantial, and the only way off the planet is a fast ship with the codes to bypass the auto-turret guns on the _Leviathan_."

A messenger enters with a holographic beacon from a runner. It is setup to the table's holo-transmitter. The scarred man's image frazzles into view. Their attention is on him as he begins to speak his proposition. Borden pays particular attention as something about him seems more familiar than their previous encounter in the Undercity.

"Quite a show down at the track, the race and the fight afterwards, you have more since struck me as a man who gets results between the duels, the bounties, and now the race, I ask a meeting at the Cantina across the way from the Beks' base, you and two others at most, no more…"

"An opportunity to say the least, he is a mercenary leader for Davik Kang, owner of the _Ebon Hawk_, fastest ship in the Outer Rim," says Zaerdra.

"How is Gadon?" asks Borden.

"It will take some time, but I believe he will come around, Brejik had been like a son to him and something of a potential leadership figure if he had paid more mind to the ways of courtesy, kindness, and other things Gadon had tried to impress upon him…"

"Yes, the student has got to want to listen otherwise it will bring only misery in the end."

"It is more than that Bastila, but there will be another time for that…" remarks Borden.

Carth and Bastila stay behind to 'catch up' or rather argue some more. Borden however berates both of them before going to see the mercenary leader. Bastila as being a leader is more than seizing the reins, bickering with your comrades and for Carth's insensitivity for Bastila's captivity after the crash despite her being Jedi. Both move to countermand him, but he is already out the door before they can retort his statements. However in small ways realize Borden is right to dismiss their behavior out of hand.

The Cantina music is loud enough to cover the plans being made between Borden and the mercenary leader, Canderous Ordo, a Mandalorian soldier turn merc after the Wars. The plan is buy Davik's astromech, break into the Sith base, steal the codes, get out and back to an agreed meeting place before going to Davik's Estate to get hijack the _Ebon Hawk_. Borden and Bastila head for the Upper City alone together to retrieve the astromech necessary to bypass the security locks/systems at the Sith Base.

The droid merchant sells them the astromech at the mention of Canderous and then head for the base. The droid, T3-M4 bypasses the locking mechanisms after a few minutes of scrambling through combination codes. The ride up into the base is short and Borden bribes the secretary then gets to work on hacking the nearest console. Bastila fights off near by Sith uniformed agents. The trio work their way towards the interior sections that will lead to the office where the codes are being kept.

The usual tricks still work, which almost surprises Borden though he heads off blades drawn with Bastila dashing off after alongside the roving T3-M4. The spotless corridor leads to a medical store room full of supplies, which they take some of for later. The trio bypasses the nearby barracks since Borden's handy has left the troopers stuck or dead behind most of the doors on this level. A Duros in a force cage calls out to Borden when they cross into the adjoining holding area. At the Duros' suggestion, Borden enters the deactivation sequence by tapping the middle switch, then the far left one, and lastly the far right one.

The Duros, the one from the Upper City South apartments, thanks him for returning the favor paid earlier by disposing of the remains of the Sith they had fought together a few days ago. Borden likewise reminds the man that so long as they help each other it would always would be better somewhat. The path to the lift to the Sith governor's office is clear aside from the sentinel droid guarding the lift's vestibule. Borden grinds away at it with his blades while Bastila comes at with her yellow double blade swinging. Time slows down as Borden watches her finish off the droid and she looks towards him almost heaving with sweat on her face.

She recognizes the look on his face almost as if he remembers something from somewhere else. She shuts off her lightsaber and heads for the elevator lift. He joins her while reinserting his swords into their sheaths. Borden instructs T3 to wait up here for them, which seems almost curious to Bastila, someone considering a droid's safety ahead of his own.

"I thought we were in this together," asks Bastila.

"We are, but I prefer to keep him out of being chopped by any lightsaber carriers for now, not that you would harm him, though the Sith or Dark Jedi are less likely to be as caring or defending as you…" replies Borden.

**Two Years Earlier…**

Revan rolls over after the ship to ship firing had nearly blown a hole in the ship's bridge. It is a struggle even to stay awake and just then Bastila appears hovering over him. She removes his mask to reveal his cut up face behind a smile for her safety. A thin stream of tears runs down her face. His mind begins to slip, the eyes strain to stay open, and so she commits the unthinkable, a bond between them to save what is left of his spark of life.

After the space battle ends, another team of Jedi arrives to search for survivors of Bastila's team only to find the bodies of the dead strewn about until they reach the bridge. A fatigued Bastila is meditating near an unconscious Revan; they take his lightsabers from her. They move to take him away as he awakens with his usual hazel eyes that are brighter than the old Sith eyes. Bastila follows after the other Jedi carrying the unconscious Revan to a secured location aboard his flagship, which is jumping with the rest of the remaining Republic warships that are eventually jumping to Dantooine.

"_Why save me?" she questions the unconscious form of Revan._

"_For the children that we were, for the feelings we still hold for each other…"_

"_You risk much by thinking that among other things you have told me…"_

"_A life without taking risks is an empty one…"_

"_Somehow you always manage conviction of voice even in this state…"_

**The Present…**

"You dare to intrude on my sanctuary," roars the Sith governor.

"I dare, and you are going to get out of my way."

Bastila's lightsaber comes between them, but Borden brings the down the last Sith in the base with a swipe of his blades. He retrieves the codes and swipes what he can from the governor's quarters. They hurry back to T3 and make their way back to the concourse outside the base to elevator. Bastila in her haste forgets to conceal her lightsaber drawing the attention of the trooper guarding the lift. Borden slams him head on before he can alert the other nearby troopers.

"You took quite a risk there with that one…"

"Someone had to shut him up before he exposed us to the unit patrolling the street…"

Carth and Bastila accompany Borden to his second meeting with Canderous who is again there ahead of them. However the negotiations from the last time are still incomplete and unlike before he has come alone. An odd play for a Mandalorian though likely has his reasons for it. Carth takes a seat opposite Canderous while Bastila remains standing with her lightsaber up her sleeve ready for drop down for activation. Borden orders a tray of mixers while Canderous drinks his usual bourbon.

"Care for a Deralian Sunrise?" asks Borden.

"I will take one, so I gather you are even more adept than I initially thought?"

"One Sunrise and yes it seems I have talents I never thought I had or had not been tapping into…"

"The only way is to smuggle at least two of you into Davik's Estate is for you and the other to pose as potential recruits for the Exchange brought in by me…"

"How will we get the others once its time to ride off into the sunset?"

"We will loop around for a rolling pickup…"

"I better have your word on this Canderous…"

"Believe me I am a man of word, if not anything else, I have not forgotten what it means to be honorable even if these Sith seem lacking in that way, they have their devices as does the Jedi like your lady friend there trying to hide her training…"

"I would take care what you say to me Mandalorian… I have no reason to trust you aside from you having access to the place that may facilitate our escape…"

"I have no great trust for you either, the only Jedi we Mandalorians felt respect for fought us in the Wars, and you know who I mean when I say that… so do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal, Carth, you are coming with me and Canderous," continues Borden.

Bastila leaves the Cantina to rejoin Mission and Zaalbar to await news about the trio that is going to Davik's Estate. She can only hope and worry watching the men take another real risk out of her hands for the moment. Mission looks up to see Bastila returning alone. Mission runs up to her to ask about the others and Bastila tells her the news.

"You let him go with just Carth and that Mandalorian…"

"It would be harder to sneak either of you given Davik's connections to Czerka, maybe not so much you, but there is a point to allowing them to do it…"

"I hope you are right because I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I hope so too though this will not end well, things like this rarely do…"

"Davik, I am sure you recognize the man to my left, this year's swoop race season opener champion, and victor in the fight afterwards…" remarks Canderous.

"I do Canderous, so why are you and this other fellow here tonight?" asks Davik.

"Canderous here made us an offer, more of a promotional visit here, since we had an interest in moving up, using our talents for an organization, not contractual one shots."

"I see, I can respect that, and your performance on and off the swoop was eye catching, so I will show you around then we will see about jobs for you and your friend."

The tour lasts a short while though one particular stop is worth noting for the escape, the hangar bay where the _Ebon Hawk_ is kept behind security measures. Davik and his bodyguards drop them off at a secured suite. Calo Nord keeps a close eye on them during and after the tour before rejoining the other bounty hunters at the lounge just off the hangar bay. After a few hours of sorting through possible plans, the trio leaves for the hangar while activating the foothold protocol in the process, which gases rooms held by Davik's security people. Nord already had been with Kang in the hangar, which has its own separate system.

One of Davik's newest prisoners is a former _Hawk_ pilot who provides them with security bypass codes to the ship. They head for the bay as the ground starts shaking, not an earthquake is the thought, which means the Leviathan is bombarding the planet from orbit. Kang and Nord look up to see them enter as ceiling fixtures collapse or shake around the gathering. Three to two odds is not in Kang's favor as fire from Carth and Canderous take him out with ease though Nord attempts to bury them with a thermal detonator, but it fails as the ceiling appears to collapse on the bounty hunter.

The _Ebon Hawk _is put through an accelerated warm-up so they can get it out of the bay before the building collapses on them too. Borden contacts Bastila who is leading Zaalbar carrying Mission out of the elevator into the Upper City. The Beks did try to follow them, but without Gadon, they felt it necessary to stay behind, perhaps if they were lucky pick up the Outcasts' trail. However the city is already crumbling around her, the fires are everywhere, people screaming, and worse by the minute. The ramp opens up in the midflight as Bastila leaps up with Mission over her shoulder. Zaalbar is still down there.

The _Hawk_ descends slightly and so he jumps over the platform onto the hull. Borden heads back into the aft section to open up the utility lift to allow Zaalbar access from the roof. The Wookiee descends back down quickly and hatch is shut up again as Carth flies the _Hawk_ towards an orbit escape vector while Canderous inputs the departure codes. The auto-turrets follow their track and Sith fighters launch after them once Karath realizes what is going on, why the turrets did not shoot them down.

"We are not out of this yet, somebody needs to get on the turrets hold off the fighters until we can make the jump," shouts Carth.

Borden and Canderous get on the turrets by climbing the opposite directions to the turret operator chairs. They rapidly put on the headsets and each does a jump start of the weapons system. The first pair of fighters comes around with four others hot in their wake. The operators follow their targets with the other fighters start taking pot shots at the _Hawk_.

"Come on you lousy shot!" yells Canderous at his first target.

"Easy Ordo, we need to get out here alive!" shouts Borden.

The first pair is blown shreds and they move to secondary targets while the remaining two are still pecking away at the shields. The second flight is blown to bits and Canderous already takes aim to quickly destroy his third. Borden takes his time on the last one who is already frantic about being shot to pieces after losing all his wingmen. Canderous keeps looking for the last one not knowing its sticking to Borden's side of the targeting scopes.

"One shot, one kill," whispers Borden.

The last fighter is gone and the _Ebon Hawk_ jumps away leaving Karath to stare at the distant fire of fighter wrecks. Fortunately for the moment Darth Malak will not kill him since up to this point he had been fairly good at satisfying his leader's orders. Malak looks to Karath once again with the look of finish this already so he orders total bombardment of Taris hoping Bastila is still down there though already worrying she was on that ship that got away a split second ago. A strike team sent to assess the damage below reports that the base had in fact been broken into a few hours earlier by Bastila and her allies.

A survivor is also brought in from Davik Kang's estate as it was his ship also got through the blockade. However Kang is among the dead so someone else is flying the dead gangster's freighter. Malak lifts up a nearby trooper and slams the grunt into a console with a display of his Force abilities again to the less than veteran command crew. Malak summons his Sith overseers to dispatch Dark Jedi to the search for the _Ebon Hawk_, but specifically Bastila Shan and Carth Onasi.

"You will find them, capture them, and if not capture then kill them!" orders Malak.

The hyperspace jump to Dantooine will take some time so Bastila takes up quarters in the port dormitory, but returns to the cockpit after taking a brief time to meditate alone. Mission heads for the starboard dormitory with Zaalbar, but he is already exhausted from all the lifting or jumping during their escape. She is almost restraining herself from tears in the ship's tiny medbay. Borden comes in and shuts the door behind him.

"I do not know what to do, everyone I know except you and Biz Z are either dead, gone, or something else" whimpers Mission.

"It is alright, let it all out, come here," whispers Borden.

"I know I said I am not a kid anymore, but all this… it hurts, its devastating…"

"I understand, but that's why I am here right now because you need me…"

Mission eventually manages to sleep and so Borden lifts her up to the medbay bed before covering her up with some spare sheets. He stays on a little longer before Bastila can be heard calling him over the com link about their ETA to Dantooine. He answers through the medbay unit to acknowledge and asks Canderous to take over the helm for a bit while Carth comes to the medbay.

"Carth I need you watch her for a bit okay," says Borden.

"I have got it," replies Carth.

The blackness of space becomes the blue skies over Dantooine. The flowing landscape spans the land masses visible from low orbit. Bastila transmits her identification codes to the Enclave's private landing pad control station. A response is sent back during the descent. Borden emerges from the corridor leading to the cockpit, Bastila looks back towards him searching for his face, and the look is one of vague familiarity, nothing more. Canderous engages autopilot before switching out for Borden.

"A beautiful world, skies as blue as the seas, I can see why an Enclave would be built here, there is calmness here, and I imagine the fragrances are strongest at sunrise or sunset…" remarks Borden.

"Yes, very much the marvel, eye catching landscape, very much like something Master Zhar would say about the grasslands that surround the Enclave, I have a feeling you two would get along well…" replies Bastila.

The _Ebon Hawk_ passes through the sliding roof sections of the Enclave's outer edge. Enclave security drones patrol the landing pad regularly, which is told to the others by Bastila. She exits the freighter after telling Carth that she must report to the Council about the fate of the _Endar Spire_, and so on. He lets her go alone because it should be safe, they are out of danger for the moment, and so the others exit the ship to visit the Enclave's Market Courtyard.

"Masters, my return here was by that freighter that rests on the landing pad outside these walls, as you probably have heard by now the _Endar Spire_ was attacked, destroyed, but as your eyes show you I am among the survivors…"

"Carth Onasi was also seen on the drone cameras as well as several others…"

"We had almost hoped that one of them in particular would not be returning…"

"Master Vrook, you cannot be serious!"

"Calm yourself Padawan Shan!"

"This is not the time for this, if not for his help she might not have had made it this far, so you will kindly and politely be silent!"

"Master Zhar, Master Vrook, please," implores Master Vandar.

"I owe him my livelihood as do the others with us, so you will show some respect even if you dislike the fact that the Council went against your decision regarding Revan."

"I am warning you all that accepting the possibility of training this man will have consequences that you cannot be ready for especially now" retorts Vrook.

"We will meet with him, with you, because the situation grows dire if we are to learn how Malak is amassing his fleets, his armies, but more importantly how to stop him."

Bastila turns to leave feeling Vrook's glare at her. Master Dorak departs to meditate while Zhar follows Bastila to the training room where they spar for a time. Vandar and Vrook can be heard arguing for a time before parting realizing that a schism within the Council is not something affordable at this stage. Zhar readies his lightsaber and follows Bastila's movements while detecting a familiar confusion within her except this time it is the man that brought her here, that got her away from the dangers on Taris. She strikes and parries as easily as she always had, but something is different, sleeker, colder though she is no less set on being a Jedi however the ease of the new man is challenging her conceptions.

Zhar had long ago learnt to read the body language of those around him. It had proven most effective in training of his students and beginning to know their minds. She stops abruptly and he follows suit shut off his weapon. Bastila collapses on a nearby bench and Zhar joins her.

"Something is troubling you again Bastila…" whispers Zhar.

"You always could read me well, but being around this man is making me uneasily, especially as he had visions alike to memories, moments from my past, when I fought Darth Revan…" continues Bastila.

"It is clear Force sensitivity has a role to play in this, but you left yourself open to having others experience something from you and you from them when you did what you did in the last duel with Revan…" replies Zhar.

"Should we train this man to be a Jedi?" asks Bastila.

"The Council is weighing and likely to grant the likelihood despite Vrook's contrary insistences…" answers Zhar.

Borden leads Mission and Zaalbar to the Enclave's visiting quarters where she showers for the longest time that even she can recall doing in her life though again her tears mix with the shower water. Canderous and Carth are still having their fill at the restaurant where they manage a hearty meal. Borden lays out fresh clothes for Mission and tells Zaalbar to keep a closer eye on her for the next while. As he is exiting the room being shared by Mission and Zaalbar, Borden collides with Bastila, and his arms become wrapped around her slim waist while her hands flung up to catch Borden's shoulders.

"This is a little sudden, is not?" chuckles Borden.

"Behave yourself man, there are Jedi in training that live in quarters nearby and some of them have fairly strong telepathic abilities…" replies Bastila.

"I was only teasing relax Princess…" continues Borden.

A slight smile forms on Bastila's face though it fades after seeing Carth and Canderous coming up behind Borden. She slips her hands down after Borden releases her and straightens up a bit. She leads Borden and Carth to the Council chambers while Canderous heads back to the _Hawk_ to inventory and upgrade supplies knowing they will eventually be going somewhere. However even the natural beauty of the world is not lost on him.

**Four Years Earlier…**

A dark cloaked figure paces back and forth considering a decision long in the making since the defeat of the Mandalorians over Malachor V weeks earlier. The holocrons found there during the Wars reveal knowledge of something called a Star Forge. A technology that predates the current incarnations of the Jedi and the Sith. Another figure is about to speak, and the dark cloaked figure turns to face the second figure.

"Once we cross yet another threshold there will be no going back!"

The dark cloaked figure proceeds inward passing the tests put forth by the chambers' technological keeper. The two advance further into the larger chamber where a holographic platform unfolds projecting a holographic display of hyperspace coordinates that are blurred by swirling dust. The figure signals the other to copy the coordinates using the datapad recorder they brought with them. The dark cloaked figure continues to stare at the projection long after the recording process is complete.

The pair then fades away until even the chambers themselves too fade like someone else's half remembered vision of a dream. The flickering images of ancient technology, dark side energies, and a war in making loom on the horizons.

**Now...**

Sharp exhales follow as two witnesses awake to the present morning's coming dawn. Each clambers out of bed with a start and make their way to the Council chambers.

"You look like you have both seen a ghost," whispers Carth.

Carth had no idea how right and wrong he was in the same instance.

"It is becoming readily apparent that the training is in his future, we shared a vision of Revan and Malak in the Ancient Ruins here on Dantooine…" says Bastila.

"It is true that I saw what she was describing to you, but this is not the first time, we had others before on Taris except those were more recent if I follow what Captain Onasi told me about the events surrounding Revan's demise two years ago…" continues Borden.

* * *

A/N 1: Resumes from entry into Undercity and continues straight up to meeting after the first Star Forge flashback/vision. It seems like a lot to cover for one chapter, but I was kind of fast playing this part. Primary focus was on the Outcast journals, breaking into the Vulkar base, the Swoop opener, the Sith base break in, Davik's Estate, and the getaway. It happens over several pages so its not like I rushed, I just imagine it all very paced is all.

A/N 2: Daring to help the Outcasts he is (sorry had a Yoda moment). I figured I would have a way for Borden to win over the Beks other than just getting the swoop accelerator back. As for Zaalbar's lifedebt is part saving him from slavery and for trying his hardest to save Mission after she's been injured helping him in the recovery of the accelerator.

A/N 3: Borden again manifests visual cues of Force sensitivity especially when riding the swoop, how else could anyone fly that well.

A/N 4: Enter Canderous Ordo and Calo Nord as rivals working for the short lived Davik Kang. Likewise getting the Ebon Hawk happens. Based on the tirade between Ordo and Borden on the guns off Han and Luke fighting off TIE fighters after fleeing the Death Star with Leia.

A/N 5: Meeting and learning more about the Mandalorians of the KOTOR era basically sealed my fascination with their culture likewise their culture impacts the clones thousands of years later if you have read the the Republic Commando novels or played the RepCom game.


	4. Three: Spirit Trials

S/N: Dantooine... refuge from war perhaps, refuge from internal hiccups not so much... plus Jedi training and more!

* * *

"Ruins investigation is a priority, but for now, there is your training to consider as well in this situation, it is ill-advised to send you off in search of these ruins and more without training for your evident Force potential" remarks Master Vandar.

"I would take it upon myself to start his training," replies Master Zhar.

Masters Dorak and Vrook manage only nods as if hiding deeper concerns and harboring significant dislike for the possibility especially Vrook. Dorak's concerns are more of a practical variety whereas Vrook's are more of the concern for another Darth Revan in their midst. Borden tries to reassure the old man, but he politely buys it though reminds the gathering that there is grave danger in any training especially for an adult. Borden begins the initial training with Master Zhar in the coming weeks. The others pass the time exploring the surrounding settlements yet Carth and Canderous share the want to return to action off world.

"Remember Borden that the Force is the source of your energy, your ability to command it relies upon what you give and take from it, but also remember to count on others as you have done before, bring and draw strength to your allies, to your friends…"

"It is how I do things, but Master Zhar why are some of the other Masters on edge about training me? In action, I am, but an extension of my companions…."

"True enough, but you are the catalyst of their actions as well, this is like the symbiosis of the Force and the Force user… the Force renders itself differently through different people regardless of being a Jedi or a Sith…"

"What about all the light and the dark talk I have heard from Master Dorak…"

"You will know the difference, when you are at calm, at peace, let not others decide what something means, you decide, you define, it is your path alone through the Force, but remembers others are there to listen and to help if possible, so the connection between you and Bastila is important partially for that reason…"

Zhar notices how the light in his student perks up at the mention of her name. If anything, his feelings have not gone away for her since arriving here. It would definitely have a part in the shape of things to come for him, for her. The teacher and the student part for the day with the lesson done. Borden meditates in one of empty gathering halls and without knowing it begins to cause things to levitate as Zhar had been trying to show him earlier today. Zhar watches from a distance noting that he is unlearning perceived limitations somewhat already and senses Bastila's approach.

"He is observant though somewhat unsure in his abilities though as you can see in private without the rigors of suspecting watchers, he grows in confidence…"

"I felt a strange calm, I knew it could not be you, but that smile on your face tells me something Master Zhar…"

"See for yourself over there…"

Bastila makes a muffled gasp when noticing who is beginning to make the chairs levitate as well and the same chairs orbit around Borden. She did not wish to disturb, but the duel training session is set for this afternoon. Bastila allows him the meditation trance, and felt his calm, his warmth through their bond. She kept her feelings hidden well, but she could not deny a growing attraction to him in ways forbidden by the Jedi Code. The levitating objects settle back to their original placing and Borden pulls himself up with a slight yawn exiting his mouth.

"I take its time for our duel Bastila…"

**Eight Years Earlier…**

"You cannot win Revan**!" **giggles Bastila

"Who said anything about winning?" chuckles Revan.

Bastila blushes as Revan kisses her on the cheek then hands her a bundle of flowers from the section of the Enclave's arboretum that he been working with under Master Vandar's tutelage. She grins and kisses his cheek before zipping off to her lessons with the easily disliked Master Vrook. Later that day Master Zhar leads the Padawans in their weekly dueling session. He pairs off Revan with Bastila and Malak with Vina. His methods were always taking the heat from Vrook.

"These are nonlethal swords, they will stun you if you are hit by them, but you will not be hurt or injured by them, now begin practicing the initial forms with your respective partners… I will be watching closely…"

**The Present…**

Their blades scrape together as Bastila finally shakes over the reverie of her first training duel with Revan. In the past she nearly lost her space, but Revan being the slightly more adept swordsman even then let her have the floor. It had become somewhat boring to Revan if she remembers right to be a victor in nearly every session. He had clearly told Master Zhar at one point that winning one duel meant losing other ones in order to learn how to fight better. Zhar almost surprisingly agreed with him, which led to those stun blade matches.

"I would remind you both that while the blades may sting; you would also do your best to avoid being hit by them just the same…"

"Yes Master Zhar" reply Bastila and Borden in unison.

Bastila blushes while ducking with her stun blade in her left hand whereas Borden somersaults backwards with his stun blade in his right. Each dodges the other's feint then moves to block simultaneously. Both slide backwards, symmetrical Soresu with the follow up of almost spontaneous Makashi, which shows they are reading body language, not weapons. Zhar always found body language like stun blades are teachers because both establish a psychological link between physicality and combat. The duel wraps up as each return their blade to the wall rack.

Bastila wipes her face off with a towel while Borden heads off for the shower in the chambers he is now sharing with Carth and Canderous in the Enclave's Visiting Quarters. Master Zhar sits on the bench along the wall and Bastila sits beside him. A fine swordsman's is the phrase on their minds, but the soldier part of Borden seems to account for that likelihood. Bastila softly walks off a slight sore from the duel to chambers that she is sharing with Mission who has again left a mess on her side of the room.

"So like me at that age…" she whispers before undressing for a shower.

She returns from the shower to redress in evening wear as Mission arrives back with a bag load of items to tinker around with for the next few days or weeks. Bastila curls up for awhile on her bed while listening to Mission talk to herself about some of the stuff she was working before noticing Bastila had this look of remembrance. Mission after switching her shirt and vest sits down on Bastila's bed.

"So what he was like?" asks Mission.

"Who was like? Borden?" she replies to Mission.

"Not him, Revan," responds Mission.

"He was a capable Jedi, got his Knight status during the Wars…"

"I have heard most of that from everyone else that knew something about him…"

"You mean something more personal, something I might know about him…"

"Yes the juicy stuff…"

"He found it useful to let me win in training session duels, he called it the process, a method he took to heart and to war when the time came… he also gave me flowers he grew quite often as we got older before he left… I was a few years behind him in the training when he left… I chose not to follow… Vrook was always the strongest opponent to Revan's ideas about Jedi and Jedi responsibilities…"

"How long has that old guy been around?" chuckles Mission.

"Longer than most Masters except for Vandar and Zhar, particularly Vandar, his species has an incredibly long lifespan or so I have been told, but there are other masters besides Zhar that had such an impact on young impressionable Jedi including Revan…"

"It figures he had to get it from somewhere, but I know the planets inside and outside the Republic took a beating from the Mandalorians, though it look like Revan and his buddies made an odd play, they did stop them only to turn bad in some way thinking something else was going on…"

"Some times wars change people for the worse or the better depending on how you look at it, but there was something Revan said to me while I was trying to capture him two years ago… something I only told Zhar about… it may have had something to do with the way he voted on my last assignment among other things…"

"What did Revan say to you?"

"He said there are worse things than me out there, that something else was coming…"

"It appears he was right given what Malak did to Taris and what happen to Telos if I follow Carth's stories…"

"Yes Carth's home world Telos paid a high price in the bombardment, and as for whose orders led to that we may never know though Carth would have some believe that Karath did on his own… though it was more likely an order from Malak than Revan…"

"Why would Revan do something that heartless?"

"It did not seem like his style, few could understand or find causes in Revan's strategies towards worlds inside and outside the Republic except some worlds actually became more stable after his passing… assassinations brought new better leaders, occupations united people against old prejudices among other things…"

"I doubt Revan thought he was doing bad things, he did help and hurt though I think its impossible do anything without that happening somehow…"

"I think our Jedi thinking is rubbing off on you…"

"No way" chuckles Mission "I have been spending too much time around Borden."

"He was a way with words sometimes…"

Bastila tries to hide a blush, but Mission catches and giggles at her.

"You like Borden don't you?"

"He is a remarkable man…"

"He is like an older brother…"

Bastila and Mission trudge off to get some dinner. Zaalbar is already having his usual fill. Canderous and Carth are there too as the ladies arrive with their plates. Borden is dining with Zhar this evening as they discuss personal histories. Master Vandar notes the glowing camaraderie around, between, and in them. It almost made him believe in hope, in the struggle to forge all the beautiful tomorrows from all the broken yesterdays. Borden's trials had grown closer as his abilities as almost expected exceed his physical methods.

"So where is Borden tonight?" inquires Canderous.

"He is dining with Master Zhar, something about interpersonal relationships between teachers and students, and personal histories over a meal type of thing…"

"Sounds almost Mandalorian…" chuckles Canderous.

"If you say so," replies Carth.

"Where is this fighting spirit I have heard others brag about for you?"

"I am a fighter, a soldier, but even soldiers need down time…"

"Down time, there is a war going inside and outside these walls, forget that and you are already losing the edge, conflict strengthens the body, struggle directs the mind, and battle is for the soul… but I am Mandalorian, I cannot expect you to believe that…"

"I haven't forgotten about the war, but the Jedi have their reasons for giving us refuge, for training Borden, and whatever else comes from this, I will welcome a return to action, to the fight, because there are still battles to be fought to tip the scales against Malak…"

"Malak is capable, but he is too heavy handed to lead the Sith indefinitely, he can take orders though giving them was never his game, Revan was the strategist both in the Mandalorian Wars and in this Jedi Civil War…"

"No questioning that, but Revan is gone thanks to Malak," continues Carth.

"He may not be leading the Sith now, but he was a catalyst for this conflict, for some of the Jedi have come to realize that struggle will be long and difficult, but not impossible, it is within their reach to victor over the Sith, over Malak…"

"For a Mandalorian turn mercenary, you have pretty well thought opinions or rather opinions that weigh as personal convictions…" remarks Bastila.

"You better believe it Princess…" replies Canderous.

Bastila for a moment has a far away look on her face before coming back at Mission jabbing her in the side. She resumes eating while fending off recalls set in motion by the Mandalorian's nickname for her. It was Revan's nickname for her, one that just happen to inadvertently come out of another's man mouth years after Revan's initial usage of it. Bastila returns her empty tray to the refresher, and catches Borden walking with Zhar towards the arboretum. She decides to follow them out.

Zhar senses her so bids good night to Borden saying he wishes to meditate before turning in for some much needed sleep. Borden moves towards the section that Zhar said was once Revan's grounds. Bastila keeps watch at a distance remembering back to the time Revan gave her flowers from here. Borden takes a set of old gardening tools that were also Revan's and proceeds to sort through the growths. As if by sense alone spends the rest of evening tending the plants and flowers.

Borden inhales the scent of a particular flower, the very same variety that Revan had given Bastila. Bastila finally moves from her hiding watch point to join him. Borden looks to her with a boyish and charming smile. It felt like the times with Revan before he went off to war. She thought she could hold off attractions since Revan's presumed fall and demise in the past few years, but this Borden is like Revan from his effect on her. Borden points to the particular flower he considers to be one of Revan's best, and she smiles in memory.

"He gave me some of its earliest incarnations when we both training here years ago, he was a cute and sweet boy then, the Wars had taught him something the Masters were always afraid of, what happens when our highest hopes and joys turn into fears and woes…"

"Do you believe that about Revan, about those who followed him?"

"It was hard not to when I saw him here after his return before heading out again to resume his so-called duty against external threats to the Republic, but it was really to find the source of that thing we saw in our dream vision…"

"I have felt emotional resonances in these plants from different points of Revan's time with them, he put his whole into it before going off to fight the Mandalorians, but after his return the ground fell into disuse, it became a clash akin to the light and the dark…"

"It is remarkable that you can feel that just from touching them, its incredibly rare ability among Force users especially for ones who have never had the training though it is not unexpected given how quickly you are progressing…"

"Zhar said something similar about my progress; he had a look of pride and concern…"

"Zhar realizes that the Council lives with the impression that a Force phantom of Revan haunts them, by that I mean, they cannot help, but fear another Revan in you…"

"I am not Revan," murmurs Borden.

"I know, but there are things about Revan that I have been sworn to keep secret, things I felt were learned from his methods, his tactics, you probably notice my fighting stances are quite unlike the ones you saw in your early visions of the capture attempt…"

"Yes, quite a workout from dueling against your current stances and your lightsaber is different too, in case you were about to mention that… originally a single though the double blade has since become a popular weapon…"

"The earliest use by Jedi of a double is Exar Kun…"

"I have heard some of the histories from Master Dorak including Exar Kun, once Jedi then fallen Jedi then Sith Lord, but he like Revan was a promising student of the Force through the Jedi…"

"The fear is too often having the greatest potential, Jedi go completely the other way to become Sith Lords and wreak havoc worse than the ones they had been trying to prevent or that their Masters subscribe to the beliefs about what caused their students' fall…"

"Arca Jeth felt he had failed Ulic Qel-Droma, but Ulic later became one with the Force by a selfless act became one with the Force when his body became energy… much like Arca had years before that saving Ulic's life… so I would say there is more to learn from failures and struggles…"

"You certainly share Zhar's convictions for nothing is a better teacher than struggle… however Revan seemed to do things with such ease like Exar or Ulic, but too often the Council overshadows Ulic's redemption with Exar's fall…"

"There is always much to learn, much to do, but we are on the run, on the clock, time itself is the lasting witness to what any of us has done," finishes Borden.

The tired form of Borden heads back inside to his chambers where Carth and Canderous have already gone to bed. The Mandalorian sleeps with his weapons close at hand even inside a Jedi Enclave, but this does not surprise Borden while Carth does the opposite in reliance of his hand to hand skills. Borden removes his dirty clothes, tosses them into the washer then the drying mechanism. He then heads to bed wearing one of the new shirts he bought from a vendor in the Courtyard Market.

Bastila retires to her chambers where Mission is already sleeping as well, and unravels her buns. Its full flowing length is blowing slightly in the breeze passing through the Visitors' Quarter of the Enclave. Bastila slips into a night gown before getting under the covers. She like Borden however does not find sleep easily, which become more common for both since Taris.

"It is time for the next stage of your training, the contemplation of your place within the Order, the Jedi class that will become yours, and if you have read the archives as much as I suspect you have then… I will send you to Master Dorak to settle your decision…"

"I have something in mind though I will Master Dorak as this decision carries a different kind of weight than pursuing the training to become a Jedi…"

Borden exits the training room to see Master Dorak trying to resume his calm posture after an unsettling debate with Master Vrook. Borden and Dorak talk about the classes for some time before Borden decides on Sentinel, which seems to balance combat and diplomacy together. He preferably declares that there is a time for talking and there is a time for fighting, which Dorak finds remarkably wise coming from someone who had done much fighting in the service of the Republic.

"I see you have made your decision, now it is time for you to build your lightsaber, the components are on the workbench, but I hold three saber crystals, one for each class, so you will tell me your deciding response to Master Dorak's dialogue about the classes…"

"There is a time for talking and a time for fighting, but remember a sharp mind is one thing, a weapon is a last resort…"

Zhar hands Borden a blue crystal and then he sets to work assembling his lightsaber with the Force as Zhar instructs him through the process. Zhar in his usual humble speak declares that the crystal was set better than anything he had ever seen before. Borden switches the inactive hilt between grips before activating it. Bastila watches from just outside Borden's range of vision. He shuts it off then attaches it to his belt before Zhar tells him there is a final trial, something has upset the balance in the Grove outside the Enclave grounds, and the creatures are savage to everyone that passes through the area.

"I will attend to it immediately Master Zhar…" replies Borden.

"Good luck Borden…" responds Zhar.

Borden heads off to find Carth and Canderous while Bastila advances towards Zhar. Zhar smiles expectantly, and turns to face his former student, the impressionable Bastila. She looks to him with a half heart smile on her face and he places his hands on her shoulders. He can almost guess what is preoccupying her thoughts.

"It is not a crime or a taboo to feel that way about someone, one of the gravest mistakes any of us can make is to deny our feelings, they are not our undoing to fall, but rather allowing it to stay bottled up, to fester, and to direct it through passions that serve no one any good…"

"You really know how to get this Padawan between the eyes and in her heart. I hate the way Vrook looks at me when I walk around in these non-traditional robes or for the way I have been hanging around the others from the _Hawk_… especially for my involvement in bringing Borden here…"

"Master Vrook is limited in his own way, I will not try to dissuade his beliefs or convictions because I do not pay much mind to his constant badgering about my methods, as having been one of Revan's many teachers, I have been marked…"

"He cannot realistically peg some of the most gifted teachers of the Order for Revan's transformation, for the Civil War… but I suppose if anyone would, it would be him."

Borden, Carth, and Canderous load up for the trip to the Grove. The Mandalorian is the most eager of the trio to get underway and Carth cannot wonder how his comrade-in-arms is now one of the Jedi. He does not behave that different, it is purely a physical difference, but for this reason, Carth believes Borden is making himself more of a target for the Sith. However being known associates of the Jedi or the Republic Military would not make much difference given Malak's equal prejudice for both factions. Revan did things differently that much everyone seemed to agree on despite disliking those methods.

Hours of trekking through the grasslands and fighting off kath hounds proves to be an invigorating hunt for Canderous while Carth and Borden watch his back. The 'taint' that Zhar spoke grows closer if Borden's tension proves anything. Word is circulating among the settlers about Mandalorian raiders and family rivalry. The Mandalorians have been sacking farms, killing settlers, and the Jedi have done little to dissuade this at present. As for the family rivalries, the Matales and the Sandrals are at each other's throats over their children among other things.

"I consider those family woes to be rather pathetic, the children are old enough to decide for themselves…" says Canderous.

"Whatever happened to respect your elders, blood is thicker than water…" replies Carth.

"What happen to your family Carth?" responds Canderous.

"My wife was killed in the bombardment of Telos; I am not sure what happen to my son, after awhile I had to get realistic if I was going to get Saul for what he did to Telos…"

"So you think your son is dead, what kind of a man, what kind of a father are you!"

"At least I had a family, your clans are scattered, your people are mercenaries and thugs, and the rest are left to find something to do with themselves without welcome from either the Sith or the Republic…"

"Fellas do I have to break this up now?" asks Borden.

"The flyboy needs to have his lines checked…"

"The merc should learn to mind his business…"

"C'mon I need both of you on the job, not starting eye for an eye matches…"

"He's right you know that?" remarks Canderous.

"At least we can agree on that," chuckles Carth.

_I am the darkness._

_I am the killer._

_I am the power._

_I am the victor._

_I am the stronger._

_I am… something is coming for me._

_He is strong in the Force, but I am stronger._

_I will defeat him like I did my master._

_His friends are no match for me either._

_A Republic soldier and a Mandalorian mercenary…_

_The government that forgot my people's suffering…_

_The monsters that destroyed my family…_

_The Jedi Code is a lie…_

_The battle comes soon…_

"We are getting closer, the emanations feel stronger plus we had more kath hounds on us from the moment we made the Grove," remarks Borden.

"More hides, more money," responds Canderous.

"Hopefully we can find a way to end the frenzy in these creatures…" continues Carth.

"Hopefully, but only time will tell as usual…" replies Borden.

A trail of raider corpses become more visible as the ruins in the grove enter the trio's line of sight. Borden unclips his lightsaber, Canderous whips out his vibrostaff while Carth whips out his recently upgraded blasters. The trio edges closer to the Grove ruins, but before any can react, Carth and Canderous freeze in place unable to move or defend themselves. Borden activates his lightsaber; the snap hiss can be heard from another lightsaber welded by a Cathar in tattered Jedi robes. The blades collide, sparking, sizzling, but the Cathar's Force attacks are useless for some reason.

"You do not need to do this, we can talk about whatever happen, I am here to listen!"

"I am doing this, talk is useless, and why should I care what you are here…"

"I am not here to kill you, I was sent to investigate the cause of the kath hounds' aggressive behavior towards anyone wandering through the regions near or around this Grove…"

"The Council believes me responsible, my Master made a test of me, I failed, and she is dead…"

"She may still be alive, if only badly hurt, shut off your weapon, and come back with me."

"They will never allow my return, I have fallen, and you will die for your foolishness…"

Borden switches off his lightsaber and she moves in for the kill yet suddenly unable when seeing both the courage and the fear in his eyes. She drops her lightsaber, it breaks on the rocks, and then she collapses crying for awhile. The stasis effect ceases, and Borden lifts up the Cathar to carry her back to the Medical Wing of the Enclave. Carth and Canderous follow him back in silence unable to comprehend what might have transpired during their freeze.

Belaya, one of the Enclave's keepers summons the medics upon seeing Borden carrying the Cathar, whom she calls Juhani. Borden insists on carrying Juhani the rest of the way and tells his companions to go where they may until they head out again. Canderous merely nods and goes off to sell some kath hides for credits while Carth goes to tinker with his weapons. Bastila catches sight of Borden carrying Juhani to Medical and notices Zhar is already there waiting for Borden. The two men stay awhile before departing to one of meditation chambers open to Master and students by permission.

"_No one is beyond redemption…" --- a memory echo in Bastila's mind _

Her own words from before the sentencing of Revan had come back to haunt her in a very real way with Borden opening the door to bring Juhani back to the Jedi. Borden kept turning perceptions upside down. It is a consistent habit on his part, which had caught her attention with Mission, with Zaalbar, with Zhar, with Canderous, with Carth, and more lately herself. She overheard Carth talking to Mission about it and notices the reaction on Mission's face. Zaalbar had something to say as well, which she did not quite get though it might have had something to do with his life debt to Borden.

The very fact that Borden had a Wookiee life debt was a feat, but also had this friendship loyalty quality like Revan had during the Wars with the soldiers and the Jedi that fought beside him. The two were more alike the longer she spent around Borden. She went to see Zhar after the group had dinner together for the first time since the random meal shares since coming to Dantooine. Each of them is asking various things about the training. Canderous was curious to see if the melee stratagems were still the same while Mission went on about building a lightsaber.

Bastila discreetly asks about what took place in the Grove given the different accounts she had already heard from Carth and Canderous who made a particular omission about the stasis lock effect that they were in while Borden briefly dueled with Juhani before making a selfless gesture. A gesture that had soften Bastila's defensive demeanor, the fact that he left himself open to attack went back to her memory of being force pushed by Revan away from the impact. Bastila smiles, takes the napkin to wipe her mouth then rubs her index finger against a tear coming out her left eye.

"Master Zhar sounded particularly pleased by the outcome, it would have been regrettable for her life to be thrown away simply because she lost faith in herself, and in the Jedi…"

"Strange recruiting tactics, turn one of your own out, then let her back in simply because another sent to deal with her showed mercy…"

"The point or moral is that nobody is beyond redemption…" says Borden.

Bastila tries to avoid shocked look by wiping her mouth again after intentionally eating another piece of meat in a haphazard way. She then excuses herself to see Zhar again about Borden expressing something she only spoke to him about after Revan's physical state following the attempt to capture him. He tells her that Revan had overheard them despite appearing unconscious at the time, so he might remember it from then, or maybe their bond is exchanging more than visions. Bastila leaves to consider what Zhar has told her.

"Don't pay too much mind to this unless you consider it that important," says Zhar.

Bastila watches Mission and Zaalbar play pazaak while Carth and Borden are engaging in their continuing trust debate. The two look up to catch Bastila heading back inside. They leave the issue alone as Borden walks off after Bastila only to find her in a part of the arboretum he had not seen before, but it felt familiar like something out of a dream. She sits high on a wide, sturdy branch of one of Enclave's oldest trees.

"This tree looks like it has been here a long time…" says Borden.

"Master Vandar says its older than him, that he believes it was here before the arboretum, before the Enclave, and there are times I believe him given its outward appearance though what happens when the inside flickers the external look…"

"You learn to trust your feelings, trust someone or something more than yourself, because the galaxy is far too cold to travel from one end to another alone…"

"You always manage to say such things with the kind of conviction that makes me believe and scares me in the same exhale…"

"It is never my intention to cause feelings one way or the other…"

"It might not be, but for everything you do, for all that I have done, there is a consequence, more than science, more than logic, its reality with or without Force potential…"

Borden lowers his head and walks away knowing she is probably watching his back as he leaves the area. Bastila swings the other way after Borden is out of sight and sinks her head between her legs trying to hide her crying, only half a life she whispers to herself. There is still a woman behind all those Jedi trappings, but war is never a good hour for feelings that divide attention or so she thought while doubts from tears linger in mind too.

Things take anothe

"My son Shen is missing, it is those Sandrals, they have got him!"

"Ahlan, be reasonable."

"Reasonable, he is missing, kidnapped, maybe even dead!"

"It seems your abilities are need Padawan Borden…"

"I will do what I can, but there is a larger thing at stake that will need my full attention in time too."

Ahlan Matale under escort from his security droids departs back to his estate, which like the Sandral Estate borders the Grove. Events keep intertwining with each other, and from this one learns that while coincidences are real, it is best not to trust them ever. Bastila and Mission await Borden at the Courtyard Market where a man approaches them with news about the raiders gathering in the ranges near the Grove.

Borden arrives from across the stream with another mission of sorts about a missing companion droid. Needs and tasks from all over, but Bastila persists the priority of Ahlan Matale's request. Borden agrees Matale's situation requires full attention, but the raiders are just significant given the inaction towards them regarding their attacks on the settlers. Bastila concedes the point and Mission shakes her head at them in a silly way.

"I think we should get to it already," chuckles Mission.

"Right, first stop the raiders gathering…" replies Borden.

They board a speeder to drive out to the Grove's adjacent ranges. Canderous is already out there chatting up a storm with some of the raiders. They are not taking too kindly to his arrival at their camp. He blasts a few straight through with his carbine blaster. The sound of blaster fire is audible for some distance, which draws the attention of the other raiders and offers probable direction to Borden as he accelerates the speeder. They reach Canderous' probable location to find the Mandalorian eating some of the raiders' food stuffs as more raiders arrive shooting at the four of them.

Mission leaps out, uses the speeder for cover, and starts randomly targeting different raiders. The Mandalorian leadership rumor proves false at least for the moment. Bastila and Borden parry blaster fire in tandem with their lightsabers. Bastila clips a few with her weapon while Borden knocks others down with a push. He then finishes them off by yanking their guns away and they tied up if possible. They search all the approach vectors from this camp, and still there are a handful of raiders are unaccounted for if the captured raiders are being truly honest.

"He should be along eventually, but if his scouts, the live-not-tied-up ones are out there, he will not risk a confrontation even if the numbers favor him. I know I would personally not test myself against you two with those lightsabers because I am betting if he is really a Mandalorian then he remembers the battles where Jedi really owned us…"

"I am not ripe for fighting either, but this whole raider pillaging business is ridiculous especially for honor driven warriors even if they have no wars to fight, no enemies in the concepts of man to man combat, it does not excuse killing because you can…"

"You certainly take the risks that some would you kill for by questioning a Mandalorian's honor… someone is heading this way, three Mandalorians, two Duros, and I am betting the red armor is the leader…"

"You are responsible for this, a pair of Jedi, a broken warrior, and a child!"

"Hey I am not a child!"

"I wouldn't interrupt him just yet…"

"At least you have some sense, now leave or the child dies first…"

"If you will not at least listen to what I am going to tell you, then you are under arrest for crimes against the people of Dantooine."

"I am shaking in my boots Jedi."

Borden switches on his lightsaber and speed warps around him to have the saber right at his neck. The others prepare to fight, but Bastila somehow lift them off the ground, they start to spin, then get nauseous, and finally hit the ground sick to their stomachs. Canderous shoots the leader's surviving thugs while they are down from indigestion and the leader called Sherruk moves to strike though Mission trips him. He is shot at close range by Canderous.

"I trust you can report this back because I have somewhere I need to be now…"

"You betcha, it was a good shoot out again, I miss them like you would not know, just do not take too long with that other stuff… more than a month of this kind of living in luxury in an Enclave can dull and wear out people like me, especially me."

"I am working on it; see you back at the Enclave."

They resume the speeder trip towards the Matale Estate, but another interruption is right in their path as a Twi'lek from the Enclave's CIU is flagging them down now. Borden hits the brakes, parks the speeder, and hops to be met by Bolook, a Jedi investigator sent by Zhar. Borden hops out first, Mission goes next, and Borden again offers a hand to Bastila though she limbers out on her own though acknowledges the offer with a friendly nod.

* * *

A/N 1: My characterization of Master Zhar places him in a strongly paternal or fatherly role to his students despite verbal objections from Vrook. In both games, I didn't like Vrook very much so it kind of shows even at this stage. He is less plot involved in the first game, he is not awful, but I just don't agree with him.

A/N 2: Romantic tensions between Bastila and Borden begin. Likewise Borden's mediator tendency really picks up here especially when Carth and Canderous start well bickering a little. Character interaction regardless of where it happens was always amusing to me though it often took awhile for some character conversations to trigger too.

A/N 3: Bastila and Mission kind of bond like sisters at least how I have written them. As Juhani, in most playthroughs I redeem her so that's how it goes here.

A/N 4: One game guide I read refers to the murder on Dantooine as Jedi CSI, that made me laugh a little, so this section ends with them coming to that part.


	5. Four: Vantage Point

S/N: the evidence never lies and of course starcross'd lovers...

* * *

"What do we have here?"

"A murder, a body, two witnesses, conflicting accounts, and so on…"

"So who is the killer?"

"Both of them are killers."

"You make a bold conclusion, not one that many would push given the evidence available."

"Rickard lied about the sun glare, if you notice it is cloudy. Both had motives for killing Calder. Rickard was worried Calder was cheating him in their partnership and rented a speeder for today, which was found moments ago parked on the far side of the Grove. Calder was having an affair with Handon's wife, and Handon also lied about his weapon being stolen. Motives are greed and jealousy. The blood on the murder weapon is also not Calder's, but one of theirs; notice Handon is holding his side while Rickard is limping."

Bolook requests Handon pull up his shirt, and clear enough there is a bleeding blaster wound. Rickard's leg is also shown to be cut, and both are led away with obvious annoyed looks on their faces. Bolook commends Borden's forensic skills to which Borden responds the key is watching closely. Bolook nods and the trio depart again for the Matale Estate. Bolook contacts Zhar to inform him of Borden's conclusion on the case. Zhar smiles back at his colleague in field, and both meet with the local magistrate to try the men for their respective crimes.

"Why are you questioning me and not the Sandrals right now?" demands Ahlan Matale.

"I am trying to understand their intentions, their mentality so I can better figure out the fate of your son…" responds Borden.

"If you must, but find my son, you hear me. Those Sandrals are nothing, but trouble for my family, for this region, heck, even this planet if anymore people were to speak their mind about them…" continues Ahlan.

Another speeder arrives; Bolook and Carth arrive with some disturbing news. Bastila and Borden drive off to the site with Bolook. Carth drives Mission back to the Enclave, and she starts nagging him about spoiling her fun. He tries to sound easy going about it, saying Zaalbar needs to see her, and she asks if he needs me, why he didn't come with you. Carth finally admits another lead in the Matale-Sandral feud is why the others left with Bolook and why he is taking her back to the Enclave.

"What lead?" she asks him.

"Casus Sandral is dead, he was killed by a pack of kath hounds in recent days, but Nurik Sandral might not take the news that way given the hated relations between the families, so you can imagine Borden and Bastila are concerned about your safety," replies Carth.

"I can take care of myself…" she retorts.

"This isn't Taris," he responds.

"I know that, but being part of a team, a family requires faith in the members, in the people, but I will let it slide this time, respect me, I will respect you."

Carth meets Bastila and Borden outside the Sandral Estate. Casus' journals clearly indicate his amateur anthropology interest led him there that day. The journals were found in a backpack near his body. The sentry droids tells them to wait before Nurik clears them for entry. Nurik greets the visitors before Borden works up the nerve to tell him what happen to his son.

"I see, Casus, you clever boy, why did this happen to you, I need to be alone, my daughter will come along shortly for his effects, after that I would ask you to leave the grounds, this is a family matter," replies Nurik sadly.

Nurik's daughter, Rahasia, enters a few moments later to collect her brother's things. She looks simultaneously sad and worried out of her mind. Borden gently catches her arm when she nearly drops her brother's backpack. The girl looks at the others then to him. Borden remains silent.

"Casus' accidental death is not accidental to my father; he will blame the Matales for this though I am sure they will blame us for whatever happens to Ahlan's only son, Shen. This feud has gone on long enough, meet me at the side door; here is a key for the locking mechanism."

The trio heads out as Rahasia leaves the sitting room. Borden unlocks the side door and Rahasia leads them through the sentry guarded corridors. Carth disables the security measures while Bastila watches their backs. An explosive pack is setup around the door frame of the room where Shen is being held against his will. Borden asks Rahasia to get some distance between them as he reaches out with his mind to short circuit the detonator link nodes. One by one, the blinking lights go out, and then Borden slowly approaches the door, which slides over revealing a starving Shen.

"Who are you?" asks Shen.

"Your father sent me, I come on behalf of the Council, and Rahasia…" replies Borden.

"Where is she?" inquires Shen.

"I am here Shen, we need to get out of here before Father finds out…" answers Rahasia.

The five of them head out the side door across the grounds in front of the Sandral Estate. Ahlan and a squad of security droids approach from the direction where they left the speeder while Nurik and his sentry droids come out from the front of the Estate. A showdown in the making if one could ever say such things. Borden ponders his next move as the shouting match begins between the patriarchs.

"Father," says Shen.

"Shen," replies Ahlan.

"Ahlan," growls Nurik.

"Nurik," shouts Ahlan.

"Father," murmurs Rahasia.

"Rahasia," responds Nurik.

A silence follows the name shouting, and Borden positions himself between the lovers and the armed droids. The trigger fingers are getting itchier by the moment. Eyes dance back and back between parents, children, and possible mediators. Bastila holds her ground and Carth restrains from raising his blasters for the time being.

"You kidnapped my son Sandral!"

"You murdered my boy Matale!"

"Father please!" respond Shen and Rahasia in unison.

"Listen to your children," asks Borden.

"Why should we listen to you outsider?" retorts Nurik.

"These are our children, not yours!" responds Ahlan.

"You seem to agree on something already… so maybe you can agree to hear them…"

"You are coming home with me Shen; now get over here before Nurik has you shot!"

"He is not going anywhere; I will have blood for blood, for my Casus!"

"Your son was killed by kath hounds, not by the Matales…" says Bastila.

"Matale lies!"

"It is the truth, I gave you the journals that were found near his body, and the kath hounds responsible are dead in the Grove…" continues Borden.

"Listen to him Father" says Rahasia.

"Yes listen to these people" continues Shen.

"Children grow up, fall in love, like these two right here, do not let personal tragedies get in the way of true love, because the problem with an eye for an eye is everyone ends up blind…"

"My Rahasia, I will not have her living in a Matale house…"

"My Shen will not share a home with a Sandral…"

"Perhaps you can build a new home for them…"

"We have plans to make together you and me, Nurik?" says Ahlan.

"Together, for the children, if only for that," replies Nurik.

The fathers and their children head for the neutral territory of the Enclave to plan for the eventual wedding and home. Carth looks to Bastila and Bastila looks to him before they both look at Borden with a look of genuine surprise at their accomplishment. No blood shed, no dead people, but a genuine happy beginning for families that had been feuding for perhaps generations. The ride to the nearest refueling station will take some time. After the down time at the fuel station, they ride back to the Courtyard Concourse to report the developments about the raiders, the families, and Mission incidentally found the missing droid after returning to the Concourse awhile ago.

Carth jumps out, Bastila slides over the side, and Borden stands up then leaps down. The trio head inside to escape the heat, but then a light rain starts as they reach the edge of the walkway leading down towards the Council Chambers. Belaya greets them at the circular path that connects the Landing Pad to the rest of the Enclave. Juhani's recovery is going well, and her former master is heading back to Coruscant as further training for Juhani is still under determination. Her future is hopeful nonetheless, and so another notch in the process of making life a bit better.

They head down the ramp towards the Council Chambers where the Masters await their report. Bastila heads in first, then Carth, and Borden exhales wondering what kind of reaction there will be after all this. Master Zhar naturally moves to speak first though Master Vandar has something to say as well. The Twi'lek weapons master almost bow nods to the trio.

"Quite a show you gave Inspector Bolook at the scene, but more so to your friend Captain Onasi for finding those remains of Casus Sandral, which I believe played a major role in dealing with the feud…"

"… yes, the feud, an old wound, a healing begins, good authority for the Order, to initiate a bonding between families that can in time forget old hatreds and unforgiving actions."

"I did what I thought would be best…"

"Nevertheless, be careful, just because you were able to peaceably end their feud does not mean it will always nor should you make a habit of mentally persuading even slightly against a person's will…"

"Master Vrook, I am not going to try to dissuade you anymore. You are clearly set on your opinions, not only of me, but every Jedi, whether you taught them or not…"

"Enough gentlemen, a more pressing matter, another investigator sent to the Ruins has not come back, so as you already going to be going there, I would ask you to look for him," continues Zhar.

"Nemo is missing?" asks Bastila.

"Yes he has been absent for some time, and given the ease Revan had in entering the Ruins, I worry about sending anyone else," remarks Zhar.

"Those ruins are steep in the dark side the further in you go," continues Vrook.

"Nevertheless, there maybe something that would help us track down this mysterious Star Forge, and learn the fate of Nemo…" replies Borden.

"I fear this search will have dire consequences for us all…" responds Vrook.

Borden departs with Carth while the Council requests Bastila to remain awhile to discuss the Matale-Sandral developments. Carth however thinks it is something more probably to do with the ruins, with this Star Forge, but Borden hushes him until they are outside the Enclave. The two of them head towards the Ruins only to find little evidence of any travelers here recently though more than a few kath hounds. Bastila arrives a short time later and the three of them head into the Ruins.

Bastila's almost pace walking reminds Borden of Malak's frantic twitch in his stride from the vision of the Ruins from four years earlier. Borden's watchful posture reminds Bastila of Revan's examination of the ancient sealed doorway outside the tunnels leading to whatever it was the pair found in there. Borden places his right hand on stone doors, which slide open as a regular modern door would when detecting motion. A limp and probably dead corpse greets them in the central chamber.

"I think we can say we found Nemo…" remarks Bastila with sadness in her voice.

"What is that?" asks Carth before noticing Nemo's corpse.

A rather ancient looking walker droid approaches them, but its speech is gibberish to them. Borden repeatedly says he cannot understand and so the droid switches through many languages before he halts it. The language is Selkath, maybe the ruins are left over from an older civilization that spanned known space, but Bastila counters that the Selkath do not have imperial history. The droid continues to tell a story about the Builders, presumably its creator.

"When was the last time you saw a Builder?" asks Borden

The look on his face is enough before he explains the Builders have been absent from this place for over twenty galactic revolutions, which translates to twenty thousand years. Bastila's silent shock parallels Carth's amazement that the droid like the Ruins had been kept in such condition. The Builders if he understood the rest correctly built things to last. Borden requests access to the archival chamber, which the droid explains is protocol protected by riddles. Borden solves both without much effort as the two questions were about arboreal and barren climates.

The archival chamber opens as it had in the vision, the malfunctioning defense units were already broken by a recent cave-in though others took their place. Borden and Bastila took care of those units. The tri-linear base at the center of the archival chamber begins to glow and the prongs separate to reveal ancient holo-projector nodes. A Star Map lights up revealing a corrupted astrogation chart. Carth records the feed into the data pad's memory unit.

"The Star Map's data appears corrupted, degraded, incomplete, but I recognize the position of those barely noticeable coordinates… they are four other planets… Kashyyyk, Manaan, Tatooine, and…" says Carth.

"…Korriban," finishes Bastila.

"Korriban?" questions Borden.

"It is a Sith stronghold, training grounds for their armies, for their Dark Jedi, and the other dark force users… among other things…" answers Bastila.

"I guess somebody is possibly going to end up going after the rest of this map if leads to the Star Forge, and said target's destruction…" remarks Borden.

"A likely mission… we need to inform the Council on Nemo's fate and our findings…"

"The quest for the Star Forge is yours…" says Master Vandar.

"Surely I am not going after this thing alone…" replies Borden.

"The _Ebon Hawk_'s crew, Bastila, and Juhani will travel with you, its all the Order can spare given Malak's attention to larger things than a freighter jumping around the galaxy; you have proven yourself capable and trustworthy so far…"

"You have great faith in my abilities…"

"I believe that you are the right man for this mission, to be what you are already to these people is what is necessary for the overall goal's fulfillment, and the Council is in agreement, you will leave as soon as you are able and ready…"

"I will need to brief them somewhat on this before departure…"

"May the Force be with you, Padawan Borden…"

"They can't be serious, you are a Padawan being given with probably one of the biggest and most secret missions that has potential to bring the Sith's military to its knees among other things…" retorts Carth.

"Anything beats trying to knock off boredom here…" responds Canderous.

"We are ready to go, me and Big Z," replies Mission.

"It is our responsibility," continues Bastila.

"Not just to the Republic or the Jedi, but each other as well," says Borden.

Juhani with her hood raised enters the _Hawk_ and takes up sleeping quarters in what was a storage bay, which was given a retrofit for additional and hopefully more comfortable beds, not in the bay, but the dormitories as well. The supplies are still being brought on board to be stored in the cargo bay on the starboard side while further technical equipment is being put into cabinets added onto to the existing workbench. Davik Kang's swoop is resting the ship's garage, which doubles as the upgraded armory, something that pleases Canderous the array of tools at his disposal.

Borden pays Juhani a visit in her private modified quarters. She lowers her hood after the doors close behind him. She looks to him with eyes that no longer show a physical darkness on her, but he knows her struggle like his is just beginning. There is no ease to his decisions, his intentions, to anything about him, but as a leader things are naturally expected of him. Bastila is the Jedi Council liaison, but she does not admit, not yet anyway whereas Juhani's initial purpose for joining this mission is her request to learn by doing with the man that convinced her of another way to be a Jedi again.

Hurried footfalls can be heard in the adjoining section, the Main Hold, and so Borden leaves her to her meditations. Zaalbar informs Borden that someone is raiding their recently brought aboard food stores. Borden investigates and finds a little girl one he heard about earlier today from a man named Lur Arka Sulas, a servant for the girl's family. He sends Mission to find Lur who arrives soon enough and Borden makes the reunion as genuinely meaningful as possible.

The food stuffs are replaceable and while heading off to see Master Zhar in private before leaving; an older woman approaches him asking if he knows where she can find Bastila Shan. Bastila comes from the walkway to the Enclave to see Borden talking to this woman, and she looks to Bastila. Bastila vaguely recognizes her, but then frowns realizing the woman is old friend of her mother.

"Helena is in a bad way Bastila; I think it would be good for you to go see her…"

"Who is Helena?" asks Borden.

"She is my mother, but where is she?"

"She is waiting for you on Tatooine…"

"No coincidence that one of our stops is there…"

"I would ask for the time at least to see what is happening to her…"

"We will make the time Bastila…"

"Thank you, I believe Master Zhar wants to speak to you alone before we depart…"

Borden heads off to see Zhar leaving Bastila alone with another page from the past. Her mind drifts back to the day that the Jedi took her as a toddler from her parents, her father was somewhat against it, and her mother thought it good whatever that meant to her. Bastila thanks the older woman who says she is heading for the regular space port to travel elsewhere. Another Twi'lek female passes the older woman and crosses Bastila's line of sight.

"Mission?" says the Twi'lek female.

"Lena!" hisses Mission.

"What's going on here?" demands Bastila.

"I knew Mission back on Taris, when I heard about what happen to Taris, I was worried what happen to her, more so than Griff was anyway…"

"Where is Griff? You took him away from me once… where is he?"

"He's working for Czerka on Tatooine…"

"Why are you here and why is he there?"

"I got tired of his schemes to get rich, he was the one that decided it was 'best' to leave you on Taris, then come back before you when we scored, but it never happen…"

"You are a liar, Griff would never abandon me… he taught me, protected me until I met Zaalbar…"

"You are in better company with the Jedi and Zaalbar, but if you want answers from Griff, you will have to find him on that wasteland of a planet…"

"Well we already are heading for Tatooine, so maybe we can look for Griff too?"

"Sure thing kiddo," remarks Carth.

"I am not a kid, remember that," replies Mission.

"I was teasing, geez; I thought the Jedi had no sense of humor…"

"Carth, some people don't get your kind of humor…"

"It figures, so when are we due to leave?" asks Carth.

"As soon as Borden is back from a final checkout with Master Zhar…"

"Those two became rather close; it is good to see that some people can still have something meaningful despite the treachery that followed us home from the Wars…"

"It is good to see you aren't as adamant about not trusting anybody anymore…"

"I have to trust someone, so I am putting my cards on this crew of ours…"

"Preflight checks out, the boards are green, you are clear for take off _Ebon Hawk_, good hunting," says the Civilian Dock master.

"Thanks, we are on our way, time to fly again people," responds Borden.

A flight of Sith fighters hits them on their way out of the system before course computations are in the navigation system or navacomputer. Borden and Canderous man the turrets again shooting down their attackers. The jump is made; the trip will take some time as Tatooine is on the other side of the Galaxy. Borden rejoins Juhani for meditation while Mission plays Pazaak with Zaalbar. Carth and Canderous handle the flying, alternating shifts, since the trip will take a few days as they need to change lanes along the way. Bastila returns to the port side dormitory to try sleeping off the worries about seeing her mother again and how she will have to deal with that part of her past once more.

The _**Leviathan**_, Command Deck

Admiral Saul Karath approaches the Dark Lord of Sith, Darth Malak, with a man of shorter stature in his wake. The injured, presumed dead bounty hunter Calo Nord has a story to tell about his short lived encounter with Carth Onasi, seeing Bastila Shan take out swoop gang members that tried to see her as a slave, and so on. However the more important details rest with the third figure whom while dressing much like a smuggler, fought more like a Force adept. As Malak listens, the agitation at still being unable to turn or kill Bastila, switches to something else in entirely before he dismisses Karath and tells Calo Nord to feel out his sources to find them despite having already sent assassins.

"They will learn why I am best bounty hunter in the Galaxy…" chuckles Nord.

**Anchorhead**, Landing Zone

Several Days Later….

The _Hawk_ is already landing when a trio of Sith assassins exit the area to await their arrival on the streets. Borden, Bastila, and Mission head out to discover someone loading unmarked crates into the ship's cargo hold, which contain gizka, a strange tiny critter that reproduces easily. Borden shakes his head in frustration, but gizka seem small fry for their mission. The landing zone overseer directs them to the Czerka branch office where they learn Czerka's troubles with the locals, more specifically the Sand People.

"What about Griff Vao…" asks Mission.

"Griff Vao like many of our workers is either staying within the spaceport's walls or out there in the desert or quite possibly dead… however there is a slight chance those Sand People have him…" says the Manager.

"We are looking for him among other things…" says Borden.

"The only way anyone goes out there is armed and cleared…" replies the Manager.

"How do we get cleared…" remarks Bastila.

"I get you a license, more precisely a hunting license that we issue through the hunting lodge next door…"

"I would request this license then in exchange for our service in handling the Sand People situation…"

"Then we have a deal, so long as you bring the chieftain's gaffi stick as proof of your success, others are acceptable too, but they will not seal the deal…"

They exit the office to find a merchant waiting for them. It is not exactly a standoff. Borden and the merchant talk about whatever Czerka is suggesting about handling the Sand People. Borden agrees with the merchant about finding alternatives. He directs them to a droid seller, specifically for a translator droid.

"A curious tactic, agreeing to 'handle' the Sand People, and then following a merchant's suggestion about alternatives…" remarks Bastila.

"When others speak, listen closely, most never listen, and by doing so you know what you are not doing before you do anything…" responds Borden.

"Hey, that's actually kind of clever, if you think about it a little," continues Mission.

A somewhat drunk man lumbers out of the local Cantina muttering something about a crazy lady inside getting him thrown out. A female voice can be heard responding something to effect of you would talk about your wife like that, cannot imagine why she stays with you. Bastila seizes up for a moment before heading towards the Cantina. Borden and Mission follow behind a few steps back.

"Mother?" whispers Bastila.

"Bastila?" answers Helena.

"I heard you were here from an old friend of yours, that you were trying to reach me…"

"I was trying to reach you, your father… he is… and I…" continues Helena.

"Dead?" murmurs Bastila.

"Yes, and I am dying as well, terminal disease, local doctors say there is no cure…"

"How did he die?"

"One of those fortune hunting excursions ran afoul of a krayt dragon if I am to take any those hunting lodge dolts at their word…"

"What about his journals, were they recovered?"

"Nobody has told me anything more, but I believe they are with whatever is left of him out there in the desert…"

"You could have stopped him from going… but you were never one to deny anything that was not good…"

"You don't understand the kind of life he would have gotten you into if you stayed with us on Talravin or here… fortune hunting is not a profession for children, you had and still have such untapped potential… I hear reports from time to time about you in the news though I never admit to anyone that you are my daughter… the Sith use personal things against their targets…"

"I know that mother, which is why as far as anyone knows, I never knew my family, which is not entirely a lie…"

Borden steps into the low lit area around the booth where the two Shan women are literally a ball of emotional tension. Both look to him before resuming their charged argument. Borden kneels on both legs and rests his head on his arms knowing this will take some time. Nothing can be forgotten, but something has got to give if there is forgiveness to be had between mother and daughter. Mission plays pazaak with some locals for awhile.

"If you want to find your father's journal that is your prerogative though I think your friend here has other plans besides that…" remarks Helena.

"I will find his journals and do what I wish with them… for all I know your words could be little more then they ever were…" retorts Bastila.

An awkward silence follows before Bastila calls out to Mission.

"It is time for us to go, Mission that is enough cards for today…" shouts Bastila.

"All right, all right, I got to go guys, keep the credits; you need it more than me."

Bastila and Mission head out, but Borden stays a little longer to talk to Helena. Another woman comes along after several failed attempts to convince others to help her. She politely interrupts Borden's mellow questioning of Helena. Helena allows it knowing this woman has always had difficulties finding sympathy in a den of self-interest that has overtaken this place since Czerka began losing interest and profit.

"Here take the credits, the need is greater than mine…" replies Borden.

She humbly walks off with the money in her bag, and Helena takes another sip of her drink before trying to answer him. He dissuades saying he is doing what he must, which includes Bastila, his crew, and anyone else along the way. The older Shan cannot entirely believe what she is hearing from this strange man.

"For a man with little of a past to recall, you seem remarkably generous and giving among other qualities, I can see why she would look at you like that, the look of a man who has trouble sleeping at night yet turns out to be such a gentleman to others without thought of reward…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Not terribly bright at times though, but I would ask you not lose that quality…"

"I try… the galaxy is an unrelenting nexus of lives… but I try…"

Borden exits to find Bastila glaring at him and asking what he said to her mother. He only replies that we were talking about me, then he mentions of a woman who he gave a couple hundred credits to help her family, her loved ones. Bastila places her hand over her eyes for a moment, tears leave damp marks that quickly dry in her palm, and then they resume the walk towards the droid seller.

"We are being followed…" whispers Bastila

"Mission get to cover and get your blasters out quickly" whispers Borden

Mission finds cover, pulls out her blasters just as three Dark Jedi leap down from different rooftops nearby. Borden unclips his lightsaber and switches it on while Bastila activates her, one side light up first, then the other. The pause is long enough for one of the three assassins to speak his last words. The Jedi stand their ground.

"Lord Malak was most displeased to learn you escaped Taris, but you will not be leaving here or finding what you seek…"

The monologue speaking of the Dark Jedi leaves an opening for Mission to shoot him down with a neck shot. Borden cuts down one of his comrades while Bastila force pushes the third man into an abandoned food stand. The Jedi disarm the Sith, and when he comes around finds himself tied up. He moves to speak, but then a thermal detonator lands in front of him. Borden force pushes Bastila and Mission away from the stand while summoning a Force powered barrier between him and the detonation.

Borden flies backwards, his concentration drains him quicker than he expects, but they are alive. Bastila looks around for whoever might have thrown the detonator then Mission hands her a pad that one of the dead Sith was carrying, it was a bounty contract issued by Saul Karath and Malak. It details a crude version of their escape from Taris and the primary targets include Bastila, Carth, and a third unnamed individual. They pull Borden to his feet and show him the contract.

"Great, just what we need a bounty contract…" murmurs Borden.

"I knew the Sith were liable to be on our trail at some stage, but Malak is calling in all his connections including the Exchange…" remarks Bastila.

Another figure emerges from the shadows and hands a 'dropped' pad to Borden. Borden tucks it away as Bastila and Mission had already kept going for the droid seller by the time this other man comes towards Borden. Borden jogs to catch up and they meet the shop keeper who offers them a pre-owned though proven translator droid yet as the droid comes online its start up phrase spooks Bastila and Mission. Borden however as if half remembering something remains unfazed.

"State the nature of the interrogation requirement… what is going on here?"

"He is your new owner HK-47…" states the shop keeper.

"In that case, I am ready to serve Master…" continues HK-47.

"Your talents are in need again…" replies Borden.

"I look forward to working with you Master…" responds HK-47.

"Bastila, I need you to report this contract news to the others… Mission, we are heading out and 47 you are coming too… I need your help with the Sand People…"

Bastila looks momentarily bothered before heading back to the Landing Zone to check in with Carth. Mission shrugs at her figuring that Borden intends to handle the Sand People situation first, but in a way it feels cold considering her feelings towards Borden by putting Mission's brother indirectly ahead of her father and the Star Map. She pushes the slightest trace of jealousy and annoyance out of mind for now.

The shadow figure notes Borden's departure from Anchorhead and transmits stranger in motion. His receiver replies continue observation of stranger until knowing probable next world destination then contact observer of that world. He responds updates to follow, inform other observers of current location. Receiver replies eyes only news.

The smoke trail from the Czerka Sand crawler is visible on the horizon. Borden pulls up his hood, Mission pulls up hers, and 47 carries their water packs with relative ease while keeping his disruptor at the ready. The crawler's crew flags them down and they quicken their pace slightly to reach the shade of the exposed interior of the crawler. Mission drinks some water while Borden questions the crawler's crew about the whereabouts of the Sand People.

"They hit us hard and loud quite often, but lately they have become more vicious as if we violating their laws, if they even have any… I take it the Manager sent you…"

"Yes I am investigating this matter on her behalf, and I will deal with it as I see fit…"

"At least you are more on the ball then that knucklehead Griff who ran off at the first sign of those wraps heads…" retorts the mechanic.

"Griff?" murmurs Mission.

"You know him?" questions the mechanic.

"The Manager told us about him being on this crew…"

"Well if you find him, he better not being coming back to the office, because we need people that work, not run!"

The Sand People emerge from the dunes in battle mode and heading straight for the stricken crawler. Borden activates his lightsaber, 47 starts a firing pattern, and Mission pulls out her vibroblade. The crawler crew fights back however they can as well. 47 snipes down the stragglers and Borden pays the most attention to reinforcements. Mission jabs and slashes anyone that gets pass Borden or 47. After five or six waves of Sand People, they stop coming, but then 47 makes a bleak joke.

"They'll be back and in greater numbers…"

"I bet that will make you happy…"

"Ah, target practice is one of the highlights of this life…"

"I think we are going to need disguises to get into the Sand People Enclave…"

"I would be careful not to mention where you got the outfits from…"

"Cultural offenders are likely to be shot…"

"You take it right out of my vocal processor…"

Borden conceals his lightsaber, takes out his old vibroblades, and swaps his atypical Jedi attire for the wraps worn by a dead Sand walker. Mission makes a point of hiding her lekku under the wraps. Their regular clothes are hidden in the pack with what is left of their water supply. The journey from the Dune Sea to Sand People territory carries over into the night. They emerge from the dunes as the twin suns are finally setting, which allows them to sleep off some of their mutual exhaustion without having to keep in disguise for a short time.

47 keeps watch while Mission sleeps and Borden remembers something familiar about the desert from the vision he and Bastila had during the transit here. He closes his eyes and reaches out with his mind sensing the nearby Sand People Enclave. His thoughts wander further sensing the krayt dragon that Helena Shan spoke of in the Cantina. A familiar pulsing comes near the krayt dragon, it would seem the probable location of the Star Map, but getting around the krayt dragon could prove difficult. An unknown voice echoes in his thoughts.

"_If you are to truly understand, then you will need the contrast, not adherence to a single ideal…"_

A distant memory comes from it yet he is unable in the moment to put the voice with a face aside from the fact that the speaker is an older woman. This search, the Star Maps, and its ciphers, the visions, were challenging him in a way that none of his waking decisions had ever done before leaving Dantooine. He finally manages to sleep as the vision of the dragon's cave leaves him alone for now. The tent brought alone from the _Hawk _proves useful in concealing their presence just beyond the edge of the Sand People's nearby Enclave settlement.

"It seems Malak is not simply content to write us off, those Dark Jedi are evidence enough of that, and you let him go off looking for these Sand People with Mission and some trigger happy translator/assassin droid?" retorts Carth.

"He made the decision, not me!" responds Bastila.

"His decision, you never let his calls stop your countermanding before," remarks Carth.

"I just found out my mother is dying…" murmurs Bastila.

She leaves the cockpit, not content to allow the fly boy know she is on the verge of crying her eyes out again. Canderous enters the cockpit a short time later after coming back from the local swoop track. There are audible muffled sounds coming from the port dormitory, and then the Cathar, Juhani emerges from her converted storage hold of a room to greet him. He asks what that noise is about from the port side.

"I overheard Padawan Shan and Captain Onasi arguing earlier about something Padawan Borden had done earlier today…" answers Juhani.

"It figures he might have had something to do with that…" remarks Canderous.

"Padawan Borden or Captain Onasi?" questions Juhani

"Cathar, you can go back to whatever you were doing, I need to speak to Onasi alone…"

"I trust you will not harm, I doubt he meant to upset her…"

"Whether or not he meant it, I am still giving a piece of my mind…"

"You surprise me for a Mandalorian, but then I guess we are all vulnerable to prejudice…"

"Go, before I get a headache from all this waxing…"

Canderous heads towards the cockpit and proceeds to drag Carth into the communications/security room directly behind the cockpit then throws him into the chair before sealing the room. Carth reaches for his blasters, but finds that Canderous took them off him during the toss. Carth moves to attack the Mandalorian, but Canderous pushes him back with ease by slugging him in the face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ordo?"

"What the _fierfek_ were you thinking yelling at her?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"It was Borden's decision to do what he did, and she like any comrade in arms accepts that decision, just because she is a Jedi like him or that Cathar does not mean that you can take out what you think is a bad call on them…"

"My intentions or actions towards this crew…"

"You are a threat to unit cohesion, to individual morale…"

"Stop cutting me off!"

"I will not shut up until you listen to me, get off your high horse about Telos, about your wife, and that kid of yours… I may not have a family in the way you think of one, but my clan means everything to me, including these people that follow Borden except for you…"

"What's the difference with me then if you claim clan loyalty to this crew?"

"The difference is you are weakening them by your own tightly held miseries!"

Carth clams up as if being met by someone who somehow could tell for all his bravado he was still a very angry, rage driven man. Canderous drops his swiped blasters and leaves to go back to tinkering on new weapons in the ship's garage. Carth heads for the medbay to treat the sore left on his face by Canderous' well aimed punch. Afterwards he heads for the port dormitory only to find Bastila somehow sleeping at last. He left a lengthy apology on a blank data pad.

He tells Zaalbar to take watch of the ship while he heads into space port to purchase some new clothes. It was time to get rid of these clothes he kept washing, wearing, and never replacing since the bombardment of Telos. He recalls when his wife and son gave him these clothes as a birthday present sent to him with a holo-recording for him. Morgana dying in his arms makes a disconnected flash to replace the fond memory of the birthday recording.

Carth returns to ship around day break in different clothes and slightly hung over. Canderous meets him at the ramp and they talk while he still tries to get pass the hangover. Bastila hands him back the datapad, she had written a shorter message in the place of his, and expresses forgiveness though she is unlikely to forget what he said or did last night any time soon. Canderous commends him for his effort and the two make a trip to the swoop tracks to share stories from the Wars. Juhani looks on quite puzzled by the fact that the night before Canderous seemed on the verge of killing Carth.

"It is a thing between men, something I still do not understand Juhani," remarks Bastila.

"I was amazed by the straightforwardness of Canderous' comments and bothered by Carth's excuses for his treatment of you… I doubt the incident will sit well with Borden if he hears of it…" replies Juhani.

"Why should he have to know?" questions Bastila.

"He is part of this too, and an incident in the ranks is practical information for someone in charge…" replies Juhani.

Bastila sighs and returns to her room to mediate knowing all too well that Juhani was somehow right that Borden would hear about it one way or another. His reaction to learning this troubles her the most though she takes her mind off it for the time being. His safety, his reaction, and all these other thoughts circulate through her mind before the meditation calmness pulls her away from her momentary concerns. She mentally levitates her lightsaber and twirls it in midair.

Borden, Mission, and 47 enter the Enclave though the Sand People see through their disguises in a way. The garbs are taken from them and they are left in their fatigues. Another pair escorts to the chamber where the Chieftain awaits them. 47 expresses a quiet dissatisfaction with not killing the Sand People, but Borden's pretended frustration shuts him up with a compliment before he goes silent. 47 is the middleman in the conversation between Borden and the Chieftain, a deal is struck for moisture vaporators in exchange for information on the Star Map and the captives here in the Enclave.

As a sign of faith, Borden agrees to remain in their custody until Mission returns with the vaporators, which initially bothers her though getting Griff back alive is more important. She carries a backpack carrying gaffi sticks as an offering to Czerka in exchange for the vaporators. The trip back lasts the better part of the afternoon and using Borden's license gains entry back into Anchorhead where she spots Carth and Canderous heading out of the Cantina.

"Carth, Canderous," rasps Mission.

"Mission?" says Carth.

"She's severely dehydrated, go get water from the bar now!" shouts Canderous.

They constantly give her more water before she is finally able to speak again. Carth wears a look of relief to see her finally looking a lot less pale and able to move on her own again. Canderous carries her backpack to Czerka and gets the vaporators from the office's merchant station. He arrives back at the _Hawk_ to find Mission resting in the medbay. Carth is keeping an eye her vitals; prolonged desert exposure can be lethal especially with two suns.

"Did he say who was to bring the vaporators back?" asks Canderous.

"The agreement was I bring them back by full suns tomorrow," answers Mission.

"It gives her time to rest, but one of us ought to follow or go with her at least to the edge of the Dune Sea…" says Carth.

"No Carth, the deal was me and only me otherwise Borden and my brother are goners."

"We follow Borden's agreement to the letter, as much as I share concern for the danger to Borden or the risks to Mission, I say we stick to the plan…"

"You know he is right," says Bastila.

"I figure I might as well make something of a call or vote, but we'll follow the agreement," responds Carth.

Before dawn Mission gears up with fresh water, the vaporators, and a new temperature regulated jumpsuit. Carth and Bastila walk with her to Anchorhead's perimeter gate. She paces herself through the rising of the suns, the heat as it had been on the past two days remains intense, but the water and the rest stops give her time to recover somewhat before continuing on into Sand People Territory and onto the Enclave. The guards take her inside and she rests the bag with the vaporators before the Chieftain. The Chieftain hands his gaffi stick to Borden and tells 47 about the cave.

"What of the captives?"

"He will only release them if you can bring back the krayt dragon's pearl."

"What of the attacks on the crawlers?"

"The attacks will diminish as the vaporators will allow them to move away from the settlements in the hopes that the settlers leave them alone finally…"

"Will any remain if and when I return with the krayt dragon's pearl?"

"The Chieftain and his guards will remain while the others relocate…"

"I will return…"

"He does not expect it, but your strange generosity earns you some respect…"

Borden, Mission, and 47 depart to return to Anchorhead by the setting of the suns. It is evening, another night in Anchorhead for the _Hawk_ and her crew. Carth and Bastila greet them at the gate. Carth lends Mission a hand to getting over to the Cantina where Zaalbar is waiting for her. 47 opts to return to the _Ebon Hawk_ to power down for the night leaving Borden and Bastila standing outside in the streets beneath a clear sky over Anchorhead.

"I am glad your trek into the desert was successful, you again found a somewhat peaceful resolution to a dangerous conflict between separate parties. Carth is taking the desired possession back to Czerka's offices," remarks Bastila.

"Anything exciting happen in my absence," responds Borden.

"Nothing I could not handle, Carth and Canderous had it out though they seem to be getting along now, and T3 is going to have a new droid counterpart in that assassin droid…"

"You are skirting around the real blip here…"

"I cannot withhold anything from you, especially not with this bond…"

"It is not the bond that informs my perceptions, well not all of them, you just feel troubled to my eyes…"

"When I look at your eyes they are literally as shining as those stars up there and I cannot help, but wonder how you walk the line without falling to the dark side…"

"The contrast helps…"

"What contrast?"

"It is not a matter of light or dark, it is a matter of making the call and sticking to it…"

* * *

A/N 1: Tatooine has had many a famous visitor. Bastila and Mission bought have reasons to go there besides following the quest for the Star Maps so both those who direct them there appear before leaving Dantooine at least in this story.

A/N 2: I was very generous with credits, I mean apparently you don't get docked for stealing or looting corpses, but anything else moves you one way or the other on the Force scale. I usually try to push Bastila towards reconciling with her mother whether I played male or female. Basically its turning the character into someone like Jarod from The Pretender since he is always helping others even though he is rarely able to resolve his own personal troubles.

A/N 3: I figured it should be Canderous to put Carth in his place if he had an argument with Bastila. Likewise Borden is a highly perceptive individual so little escapes his notice despite Force sensitivity. Bastila is drifting towards romance with him and holds him in higher regard than herself. The friction with them is a combination of not feeling good enough as well as fear of consequences of becoming romantically involved.

A/N 4: Sand People, way more cultured than I thought, but then having a game like KOTOR opens all sorts of avenues to explore in a pre-Saga continuity.

A/N 5: Some plot developments vary from the game story though not by much. Borden agrees to remain with the Sand People until Mission brings the vaporators back as a token of good faith.


	6. Five: Desert Bloom

S/N: Back to the desert again....

* * *

She steps closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder as he strokes her flowing dark hair. He sighs knowing that their bond is not the only reason they grow closer on this trip. Something else is at work here, something more important in some ways then the Star Forge or the Sith or even Malak at least to Borden. They decide to join Mission and Zaalbar at the Cantina. The four share drinks, tell stories, and eventually return to the _Hawk_.

The next morning Borden awakes to see Carth still asleep in the bunk across from him in the starboard dormitory yet notices a fading sore spot on his old-new friend's face. Canderous' handiwork if he understood Juhani correctly, but she would not reveal what led to it aside from something Carth did that offended the Mandalorian. Canderous did not admit the exact events either because he felt the matter was over between him and the fly boy. Borden decides to leave it at that for the time being.

"Bastila and Canderous will come with me today to go after this krayt dragon and hopefully this world's Star Map… Mission and Zaalbar will stay with the ship… Carth and 47 will await our return at the Cantina… then they will come with me to Sand People Territory… everyone understand the plan?"

Everyone acknowledges in their own manner ranging from nods to murmurs to whistles to terse replies before the trio packs up to make the trip to the Eastern Dune Sea, which borders the alleged location of the krayt dragon's cave. Canderous leads the way as Bastila stays between him and Borden. She overheard Borden's conversation with Juhani regarding what took place in his absence, but she mentally accepts that he is not one for taking a single perspective on the same events. He had proven that many times already since Taris.

***

"You see that?" asks Canderous.

"What, the man surrounded by hunting droids?" replies Borden.

"Yes that guy…" responds Canderous.

"He is waving at us," remarks Bastila.

The trio makes a detour to check on the haggard looking man. He looks quite helpless and hopeless though slightly more helpful. Borden raises both arms telling the others to hold their ground, he recognizes the man from the other day, a drunkard that got thrown out of the Cantina by Helena. Bastila almost gasps recognizing him too while Canderous looks eager for another throttle.

"Wait a second, you are telling me that crazy lady from the Cantina is behind this?"

"More likely your wife if anyone, but you in your drunken state struck me as an idiot…" shouts Bastila.

"I am with the Princess on this one, leave him to consider his stupidity…"

"You are a cruel thing for a pretty girl…"

"I say congratulate his wife with his corpse…"

"Sounds fitting to me… unless you think something else would do better?"

"I am deactivating the droids, but you are finding your own way back with one cistern of water…"

"I will die of thirst before I make the gate…"

"Quit whining about the if business, focus on the now and getting yourself back to Anchorhead, I have not the time for people who cannot take responsibility for themselves, at least your wife puts up with you to a point…" retorts Borden.

The trio resumes after leaving the man with a cistern of water to sustain him the trip back to the space port. A herd of bantha is visible on the horizon as they cross into the Eastern Dune Sea. A parked speeder rests in a lower dune, a male Twi'lek is resting near it, and his male companion is wandering off towards a nearby cave. The Twi'lek shouts some kind of warning, but the other guy ignores him though a scream is audible even at this distance.

"Idiot… now how I am going to finish this hunt…" groans the Twi'lek.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance…" offers Borden.

"I am an experienced hunter and tracker…" continues Canderous.

"We also have a variety of weapons at our disposal…" finishes Bastila.

"This is some news, my name is Komad Fortuna, adventurer and what have you…"

"A deal in the making perhaps?" inquires Borden.

"I am placing mines in a stretch of sand near here, I need you to lure the bantha here in order to lure out the krayt dragon…"

"How are we to lure the bantha?"

"The stench of bantha fodder is a potent lure, I have some, so two of you will have to lure the bantha, and another will have to help me with the mines…"

"It almost sounds dishonorable to kill a creature this way…"

"I have seen this creature even from a distance, something in this cave made a vicious killer of its sole occupant, which krayt dragons are not by nature except when defending their territory or their offspring," continues Komad.

Canderous stays behind to help with the mines while Borden and Bastila head towards the nearby bantha herd. The lure seems to be working yet then a staggered formation of Sand People emerges from behind the dunes. The two activate their lightsabers cutting them down with ease yet there is a flow of calm direct focus between them as they react in tandem. After wards the herd resumes the advance towards the fodder cache left near the mines. The four retreat to a hiding place near Komad's speeder, and sure enough the bantha as were drawn here by the fodder, so too now is the krayt dragon drawn out by the herd.

The mines detonate in rapid succession as the krayt dragon lumbers towards his intended 'meal', but after several rows of mines explode underneath the creature, it is dead from losing too much blood to mine induced wounds. Komad paces over the dune towards the dead krayt dragon and cuts out the pearl then hands it over to Borden as compensation for the help. The generosity is unexpected, but Borden felt it necessary to make the bargains seem to favor the other side better.

Komad then gets into his speeder to leave the area behind him for his next adventure. Canderous points towards a platform similar to the one Borden and Bastila remember from the Dantooine ruins. They head inside to get out of the heat, but as they near it Bastila notices a holocron near a skeleton in tattered clothing. Borden directs Canderous back towards the entrance to keep an eye out in case more Sand People or someone else decides to make an appearance.

"Your father's holocron…" whispers Borden.

"It looks like it, the entries read like his though they are naturally slightly garbled from exposure… I would like to get his remains out of here too… I am sure Canderous would understand if put to it right…" whispers Bastila.

"I will talk to him about it unless you want to, but for the moment, this Star Map's data needs to be recorded and overlaid with the one from Dantooine…"

"I understand, the mission is our duty, but not the only one…"

"I am glad you see that, as personal matters count as duty too…"

***

Borden records the Star Map's data, and then Canderous returns from the entrance with news. The Jedi are naturally are surprised by this though so is Canderous. They return to the cave's mouth to see their 'visitors' getting off their speeders and swoops. Outside waiting for them is a gang of mercenaries led by Calo Nord, difficult to kill hit man.

"You have got more lives than a cat Nord!" shouts Canderous.

"I was hoping that Republic lackey would be here instead of you, but I suppose I can get afterwards him!" retorts Calo.

"You will not get in our way; the Jedi and I are leaving this place now."

"I would like to see you try, men kill him, I want the Jedi alive, but out cold!"

Borden summons a more powerful push than before, which throws the mercenaries backwards into the dunes. Calo rushes Canderous, but the Mandalorian lifts the shorter man up then squeezes his wind pipe hard enough to knock him out. The Jedi advance towards Canderous who is contemplating killing their pursuer and his former rival under Kang's employ.

"If I let him live, we will see him again, if I kill him that is his end, but then Malak learns either way that Nord has failed him, so quick death from me or slow death from the Sith, not much of a choice is it?"

"It is not, but so goes the contrast of decision… you shoot him then the others… Bastila I need to examine the cave again…"

Borden takes the jackets off a few of the mercenaries and wraps Bastila's father's remains in them. He and Bastila carry the lump of clothing to the speeder driven here by Nord's mercenary squad. Canderous never asks what is in the lump of clothing. Bastila climbs into the speeder with Borden. The Mandalorian takes one of the swoops and they ride out of the area. After a couple of hours of driving through the desert, they reach the outskirts of Anchorhead near the gates then head inside as midday rolls around. Bastila and Borden journey to Cantina with Mission.

***

Helena is there waiting for them, Mission goes off to play pazaak again, and Bastila sits down next to her mother. Borden sits opposite to them watching them through what took place in the desert, which slightly alarms her for the dangers though she eases up learning how they were in tandem to defeat the mercenaries. Bastila produces the Holocron, a full satchel of credits, and passage to Coruscant, bought by her, Borden, and Carth. The women hug crying profusely and then Helena asks to speak to Borden alone. Bastila steps out for a moment to recompose her appearance.

"You brought my daughter back to me, for that I can never repay you, but I want your word on this, keep looking after her, she needs you as much as you have the look of needing her on your face right now… promise me you hear me…" says Helena.

"You have my word Helena, my word not just a Jedi, but as someone that loves Bastila in a way that not even I can explain nor have we yet to admit to each other…"

"She loves you too, but she like you is afraid of what it means, the feelings are there, but then there is that dang Jedi Code…"

"The Code is a litany, a guide post, there is nothing a person cannot do unless chosen otherwise, and I try my best for her because with the kind of doubts sown by the Council, she needs someone to show the way, they are not going to do it, so it is up to me, up to those around us… I know she is afraid, but so am I…"

"My husband once told me to manipulate fear; you must first master yours…"

"I am inclined to agree with him, I can see where she gets her stubbornness from, but also when I speak with you, I see where her strength comes from too…"

"You and this Carth fellow are far too kind to an old dying woman…"

"Someone has to, otherwise no one will…"

"If you want a better life than those stodgy Councilors, take care of the ones you love or do not, but I have a feeling you will…" says Helena before leaving him.

Helena and Bastila head towards the landing zone adjacent to where the _Hawk_ is still holding space. The older Shan borders the transport bound for Coruscant, and the daughter hugs her then hands her directions to a healer friend of Master Zhar's. Zhar discreetly made the offer without telling the Council whom he was sending to this healer. It was an unspoken and dated ritual to forbid contact between eventual Knights and their families. The Jedi were going for younger and younger candidates out of fear of waiting too long, and then getting more Sith on their hands in the process.

"_It is all that is left unsaid upon which tragedies are built."_

Borden shakes his head trying to distract another almost random flash from his mind recalling another thought spoken by the old woman from that vision in the desert on the night before entering the Sand People Enclave. Another journey there is coming, he contacts the _Hawk_ and 47 arrives to rejoin them on the way back to the Enclave, this time crossing a bulk of the distance in a speeder, but then walking the rest of the distance on foot. The trio enters and the guards escort them to the Chieftain who finds another surprise in the form of the pearl.

"The captives are free to go…"

They move to inform Griff of his release and find there were also Jawas being held from that stranded crawler on the Dune Sea. The Jawas thank Borden and tell him to speak with their leader Iziz. Mission stands at Griff's slat door unable to move to open it. Borden opens it and a worn down Griff is cowering in the corner as if expecting Sand People coming to kill him. He looks up to see a troubled Mission and Borden along side 47.

"Mission…" rasps Griff.

"Griff…" murmurs Mission.

"Hey buddy you got any water and some credits?" asks Griff

"What are you a beggar now too?" retorts Mission.

"Calm down Mission, I got needs too…" remarks Griff.

"We are taking you back to Anchorhead, the bargain with the Sand People went through, and show damn respect for your sister, without her you would not be leaving here…"

"Thanks Mission I really owe you big for this!" responds Griff.

"Let's just get out of here already…" replies Mission.

"All I need are credits and if you can find tach glands, I am working on a deal to sell Tarisian ale to the Exchange office on Nar Shaddaa," says Griff.

"I will loan you some credits, as for the glands, we will see, now I think you need to tell your sister what happen, I mean everything… Lena had quite a tale to tell…"

"You should not take anything she says seriously she practically twisted my arm to leave Mission…"

"Not what she said on Tatooine, she said it was over, that your schemes were getting on her nerves, and so on… so why did you leave me huh?"

"You had Zaalbar, the Beks, and you were capable…"

"I needed you too you idiot!" groans Mission.

Mission trudges off to the swoop tracks leaving Borden to deal with the pieces. He shook his head and left saying this is not over by a long shot. The confused Twi'lek goes back to working Czerka. HK-47 mentions to Borden something about a Czerka outpost on Kashyyyk. Borden and Mission look up at the assassin translator droid with a look of alarm. Zaalbar will not take this news well once he hears it.

Borden wins out well at the swoop track beating out local rides despite the disbelief at his claim of winning the Taris season opener. Nobody takes it seriously as Taris is a slag heap now to put as the Swoop Track owner said it in Huttese. They head back to the ship unaware that the shadow figure from days prior overheard them talking about Kashyyyk.

"_Package is going out of town"_

"_Destination for delivery"_

"_Arboreal…"_

"_You are certain…"_

"_Carrier words…"_

"_Recipient alert…"_

"The astrogation chart is somewhat clearer, but we will need the other three before we can determine exactly where we will be going down the road…" says Borden.

"Why was it in a cave this time?" asks Carth

"If I understood 47's translations of the storyteller's chronicles, it is possible Tatooine was not always a desert planet; he also made reference to enslaver architects from the skies that were driven from the planet, but in response the enslaver architects 'glassed' it…"

"You mean they intentionally turned the planet into a desert wasteland?"

"It sounds that way…"

"Those guys did not take losing well…"

"It probably explains why all we see left of them are ruins…"

"Where are we going next?"

"I am thinking Kashyyyk…"

Zaalbar moves to interrupt yet Borden eyes with one of those 'talk about later' looks. He acquiesces out of respect for the life debt. The Landing Zone clears them for departure, and once more the Ebon Hawk takes to the stars to journey to another shore. The coordinates are under plotting then Carth leads the freighter to the lane and makes the jump. The trip will take several days and a few lane changes along the way. Borden and Zaalbar make for the main hold to discuss what seems to have finally shaken the Wookiee out of his silence about the past.

"_I know going there is part of the quest from your chiefs…"_

"It is a place we must go, and if your past happens to play in a part in it then that's how it goes…"

"_You retain my loyalty and my respect especially for Mission and Griff…"_

"The past cannot heal unless someone makes a leap, I show the way, but each must find their own route… you will have to as well whether I have any part in it or not…"

"_I am afraid you will be all too right about that…"_

"It is okay to be afraid so long as you can still do what you must do…"

"How did it go with your mother?" asks Carth

"Our relationship is on the mend, I hope when this hunt is over, I will have time to see her again, and that Master Zhar's healer friend can help her, at least to ease her physical pain," responds Bastila.

"I really am sorry for going off on you…" replies Carth.

"Telos, your wife, your son, we all have things we are forced to carry on our own, things about the past we are not proud of and I understand, I was just stricken with the possibility of losing another parent after learning of my father's death…"

"What about his remains and the Holocron?"

"Both are in my mother's keeping, she is making a layover to Talravin to have him buried there before continuing to Coruscant…"

"At least he will be finally put to rest where he belongs in body…"

"I imagine you were equally pressed by burying your wife…"

"I was, but as you can see I no longer wear those clothes from the old days anymore…"

"I trust you kept them though?"

"I locked them in my part of the starboard dormitory, but otherwise I have to learn to live with my new look, for her, for my son, for this crew…"

"What brought this around?"

"Ordo can be very persuasive when he wants to be…"

"I would not expect him to come to my defense…"

"He may tease you, joke at you, but for all his merc hardness, he has a heart too…"

Bastila and Carth trade positions over the course of the next few days en route to Kashyyyk and occasionally Borden and Canderous relieve both of them so everyone can stay alert and ready. Mission and Juhani fall into the habit of playing pazaak when she cannot find anyone else. Mission's stories about Taris turn something inside the Cathar something she thought would abate enough in time, but then one night during a pazaak matches she nearly hurls her chair at Mission.

Borden intervenes while Bastila takes Mission to the medbay to check her out for possible injuries. Borden leads Juhani back into the side compartment in the Main Hold. Bastila offers Mission some water and Zaalbar comes lumbering along to see what all the racket is about then takes Mission in his big furry arms. She cries a little onto his fur, but he is okay with it so Bastia leaves the two in the medbay.

"The destruction of Taris, you and the Jedi were behind it, if you had not been there!"

"There was no way around it, the Sith ambushed the _Spire_, we were stranded by ejecting in the pods to the surface, they were already on the planet before then according to the locals, but the occupation was stepped up by us being there…"

"Excuses… more lies!"

"Mission lost her entire family in the Beks back there!"

"I lost something there too!"

"What? I thought you came to the Enclave from Cathar, yet somehow now it makes sense given your ability to speak accented Basic…"

"My father was killed by a Twi'lek slaver named Xor, my mother struggled to support us, but she died from exhaustion and starvation, then I was enslaved… all seemed lost… Xor was bent on purchasing me from the slavers… to finish what began with my father…"

She exhales as the tears stream down her face. Borden takes her hands in his and she moves to continue her story. He looks her directly in the eyes and she swallows a rising choke in her throat. He whispers let it out, all of it.

"Unexpectedly like a miracle, a Jedi saved me, prevented Xor's scheme from being complete, that Jedi was Revan, he was a divine agent of mercy, of salvation, after he got me into the Enclave for my Force potential… he listed examples of prior Cathar Jedi… it convinced Masters Zhar, Vandar, and Dorak…"

"Vrook was always stodgy?"

"Indeed," chuckles Juhani.

The pair meditates for several hours before Juhani decides to apologize once her calmness reasserts itself. Mission gives a slight jab in the arm and Juhani hugs Mission who smiles slightly at this. The two resume sharing stories of their past over more Pazaak while Zaalbar keeps a close on them especially Juhani. The Wookiee is like an overprotective brother, but naturally so given they were covering each other's backs on Taris for several years.

Bastila watches the three go on with pazaak from a distance when Borden pops up with some food for their watch together. Carth and Canderous are still off sleeping or eating since their next shift does not start until early tomorrow morning. A weak smile is on her face as she starts to eat her evening meal. He smiles back at her and sips some of the Deralian Moonlight he was working on in the makeshift kitchen setup in the Cargo Hold. She asks if she can try this new concoction of his.

"You made this?" she chuckles at him.

"Passes the time when I am not busy with the crew…" he replies to her.

"It certainly beats anything you might drink in a Cantina…" laughs Bastia.

"You betcha, quite a situation we had with Juhani…" remarks Borden.

"You did well just the same, I was worried, but you came through…"

"Here I was thinking you might be talking the other way…"

"You got her to see another way at the Grove, she depends on your friendship as any of the others have gradually come to hang on… you are the heart of this thing…"

"Thanks Bastila, I trust things are going better with Helena…"

"Mother is on her way to Talravin then Coruscant…"

"I think your father would be happy to know this…"

"I am sure he would agree with you…"

The hours tick by slowly yet eventually Carth comes along and makes his usual my turn joke at Borden. Borden nudges Bastila so she is up and moving before Canderous 'gets the drop on' her. She tiptoes off to the port dormitory after seeing Mission and Juhani asleep at converted holo-table. Zaalbar emits a series of low gargles in his sleep as he snoozes near Mission.

**Four Years Earlier…**

Another vision from the past, a darkened forest, trees that form a green thickness so dense nobody could ever known the platform could be hidden yet it made sense to Revan for concealing the device. The Builders' secrets were quickly becoming his, and their following had grown between the former Republic forces merging with the growing number of former Jedi that fought in the Mandalorian Wars. The platform activates, a distortion of an alien hologram appears, and once discerning their language communicates to them in Basic.

"Neural pattern function matches answers to program's inquiries…"

**The Present**

The _Ebon Hawk_ touches down on the Landing Pad inside the Czerka outpost setup here around forty years ago. Mission opts to go with Zaalbar and Borden who are going to visit the nearest Wookiee village to inquire about the Star Map. The Czerka personnel clear them for landing and visitation permits as well as payments to cover the duration of their visit here. Carth and Canderous stay behind to watch the ship while Bastila and Juhani hang back from Borden's group going to Rwookrrorro, Zaalbar's village from before leaving this world.

"What is it Big Z?" asks Mission

"Going home…" replies Borden

"What? Is that true Zaalbar?"

"It is true, he was intending to tell you before we got here, but he felt it better to let you sleep after your rough up with Juhani…"

"It is okay Zaalbar, whatever happens we are with you all the way…"

Zaalbar picks her up and she climbs on his back as they walk through the Great Walkway. The Czerka patrol that shot down some younger Wookiees nearly sets off Zaalbar, but Borden persuades the Wookiee against unleashing his frustrations on the Czerka security mercs. They continue towards the village where a Village watcher orders his comrades to take Zaalbar into custody as an enemy of village and the tribes of Kashyyyk. Mission protests, but Zaalbar goes peaceably thinking it is his fault that things have gone from bad to worse in his absence.

Zaalbar's brother, Chuundar became village chieftain not long after Zaalbar's exile. Their father is conspicuously absent, and Chuundar is set on dealing with his brother in the old traditions of the tribes. Borden persuades him to think Borden will aid him in dealing with a Madclaw in the Shadowlands in exchange for Zaalbar's release. Mission signals Zaalbar to lean down, and she whispers 'we will get you out of this' except in a language only she and Big Z understood, a language Borden taught them during those weeks on Dantooine.

Chuundar agrees to the deal, but he will be holding Mission as well as two prisoners is now the price for the death of a Madclaw. Borden considers the quicker, darker alternative, but then notices Mission's head shake against whatever she suspects he might be thinking now. He nods and exits to see Bastila and Juhani further up the pathway to the village.

"It seems we have more than one challenge waiting for us down below…"

"Where are Mission and Zaalbar?"

"Zaalbar's brother and chieftain, Chuundar, is holding them captive until I return with proof that a certain Madclaw is dead, only then we free them though I have my doubts, but for the moment I am sticking to the plan unless I find another way…"

The Jedi trio heads off to meet with Chuundar's 'man' that will ferry them down to the Shadowlands. The descent will take several hours as the wroshyr trees are among the tallest trees in the known Galaxy. Juhani stares out into them with amazement feeling an immediate contrast to Tatooine yet something familiar as it calls out in a different way then the villages high above. Borden clasps his right hand on her left shoulder noticing her attention's fixation on the trees.

"Wild, untamed, stirs the blood, feels so alive," remarks Juhani.

"The energy here is encompassing like the Force or the air," replies Borden.

"I have felt something as well," continues Bastila.

"_Package has passed processor, en route to the depths…"_

"_Confirmation of message, continue track…"_

A wiry dark skinned male emerges from his hut built into the side of a hill underneath one of the area's largest wroshyr trees notes the basket's descent. Multiple riders, force sensitives, and one of Chuundar's lackeys. The Czerka presence down here was bad enough at disrupting already 'tainted' ecosystem, but the possibility of Force users alters the 'game' in the old man's mind. He keeps an eye on them once they leave the Wookie controller behind.

The Jedi trio witnesses the older man fighting off katarns before heading off in the other direction. Borden jogs off after the old guy as Bastila and Juhani pace to keep up with Borden. The three of them reach the old guy's place after dodging and fending off more katarns. He is cooking, stirring, and stewing a meal over a camp fire. Borden sits down next to him.

"I take it that your force sensitives, and from the looks of it Jedi unless the Sith have gone so far as to fake the look of Jedi to get to places like this…"

"We are Jedi, the Council sent us on a mission to find the Star Forge, and one of the Star Maps necessary to triangulate its galactic coordinates is down here in the Shadowlands."

"Quite a story you have got there… how to know for sure, nobody comes down here unless they are after something and usually working for either Chuundar or Czerka…"

"Chuundar sent us, he wants somebody called Madclaw dead… only then did he offer, not promise to release our friends…"

"Madclaw, he cannot be serious, his own father, and no father's name is not Madclaw, its Freyyr…"

"We came to Kashyyyk with Freyyr's other son Zaalbar, who is one of the prisoners up there with his friend Mission…"

"I see well in that case, my name is Jolee Bindo, the oldest Jedi 'Padawan' no longer in the Order…"

"Jolee Bindo?" answers Bastila in astonishment

"They call you a Lost Jedi, well some do," continues Juhani.

"It figures, after my history with them since the days with Exar Kun and the Qel-Droma brothers…" remarks Jolee.

"I take it you need a favor from us if we are going to get help from you travelling down here?"

"Somebody is getting better at perception training or I am getting too old for this…"

The Czerka security teams are fleeing at the sight of a Tarantatek, and after Jolee joins up with the Jedi trio heading for the energy barrier separating the Shadowlands into this upper half and the adjoining lower half. The four cross over and once on the other side the field is active again. Another Wookiee can be seen fighting armored Mandalorians in the clearing ahead. They charge over yet Juhani's compulsion drives her to leap then cut down the one behind the Wookiee's attacker whereas Jolee pushes the third one into the tree before sticking it to him.

"This is Grrrwahrr, one of Freyyr's loyalists, I told him why you are down here, and that you are a friend of mine, he thanks you for the help, asks that it would help if you would rid the area of the remaining Mandalorians for the sports killing…"

"I will do what I can, for the good of the tribe, for the good of others, to honor the life debt entrusted upon me by Zaalbar…"

"He thanks you for your dedication, and now we must proceed to appear unarmed to draw them out of their stealth state…"

After two rounds of appearing helpless, Borden recovers a stealth nullifier or swoop bike signal jammer. He inserts and nods to the others to be ready as the final group emerges on the attack at them. Their leader shouts something as Jolee and Juhani go in for the kill. Borden activates his lightsaber halfway through the hunter leader's repose.

"You Jedi have caused enough interference for my people, especially here where we hunt often… especially that old one with you now!"

"They are trying to anger you…"

"I am aware…"

"There is peace, calmness when you are certain of yourself within the Force…"

"I am not playing your game nor will you harass the Wookiees in the Shadowlands anymore…"

Borden quickly jabs the Mandalorian hunter leader through the chest. He flops over and Juhani slides off his helmet. It is a token request of Grrrwahrr that they bring the leader's helmet back to him. The group returns to the Wookiee and hands him the requested item. He thanks with the hopes that his murdered comrades will know peace and their bereaved loved ones know that their deaths were atoned for by the justice of their killers. He directs them to where they might find Freyyr.

"He's gone feral, been living in isolation down here for too long…"

"We must get him to understand why we are here…"

Borden speaks directly to Freyyr about Zaalbar, which shakes him out of his feral rage for the moment. The former chieftain eases up when learning of Zaalbar's life debt to Borden, how he follows and protects the crew like they were his own family, and then the aged Freyyr slumps down on a nearby rock trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. It is clear that Freyyr knows he made the wrong decision in casting out Zaalbar at the word of the treacherous Chuundar.

"He will join us in the battle against Chuundar, but first we must retrieve Bacca, a ceremonial blade, that ordains the leadership of the village and of the tribe…"

The group makes their way towards the ritual grove to summon the apparition, the beast of the shadows, also known as the tarentatek. The markers for the ritual are the corpses of viper kinraths. After the markers are set the creature emerges and so they begin the battle against. Jolee and Bastila concentrate their energy on stunning the creature while Borden and Juhani attack it until the beast collapses then dies on the spot. Borden retrieves Bacca and returns it to Freyyr who makes a bow nod.

"We must return to the surface as soon as possible…" says Jolee.

"What about the Star Map…" remarks Bastila.

"You have the recorder Juhani?" asks Borden

"Yes I have it…" replies Juhani.

"Hand it to Jolee, I want you to stay with Freyyr on his journey back to the village…"

"My mission is to you, to the task of the Council…"

"It is, but right now Freyyr, and more so Zaalbar and Mission need our help…"

"I understand, but I do not speak his language…"

"I will go instead," offers Jolee.

"No I am going, even if I do not understand the language, I will follow orders…"

Freyyr kneels with his back to Juhani and she grabs on his back then he begins the climb up, which will take twice as long as the basket though less likely to be seen, at least that is the hope. Borden, Bastila, and Jolee head off in the general direction of the Star Map platform. A 'tainted' aura vibrates off an enormous shriveled stump further inside the lower part of the Shadowlands.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," whispers Jolee with a slight humor.

"Here I was thinking old Jedi were grumpy and serious…" laughs Borden.

"If you ever make it to a Councilor seat, you would be lucky if you ever laugh again, but that's why I never got along with the vaunted authority of the Order…"

"It is probably part of why they call you a Gray Jedi... why you left the Order…"

"I did not leave the Order, it left me, but that's a story for another time…"

The platform reacts to their presence naturally and a presumably Builder hologram appears first. This is contrary to the prior two platforms, which put up the Star Map no questions asked period. The hologram begins speaking in Basic. What it has to say turns a somewhat surprised on Jolee's face though Bastila effectively conceals a worry that it might out mistake Borden for someone or something else.

"_Attempting neural pattern recognition…"_

"What in the Force does that mean?"

"_Neural pattern approximation found, protocol inquiry to realign existing files with current scans… inquiry startup now…"_

"The thing wants specific answers so be careful…"

Several questions later, it finally reaches a rather bleak inquiry about cracking enemy communication encryptions. The question involves a scenario where a friendly city is under siege, likely to fall in five days while the enemy's position will be at its weakest in ten days. The alternatives for the city are reinforce it thus alerting the enemy to the decryption of their codes or do nothing until it is time to assault the weakened enemy position.

"The city is left alone, they attack, and then my forces assault the enemy when the time is right…"

"_Correct… final question do you allow the enemy to commit an all-out attack on their own or go after them before the attack occurs?"_

"Again allow the attack, to rally the numbers to your side using the devastation as motive for and cause to retaliate against said enemy…"

"_Correct, inquiry program, answers match neural patterns on file, activating Star Map…"_

Borden records the Star Map's data while Bastila and Jolee look at each other knowing that the former holds a secret about Borden while the latter suspects Borden is someone else entirely or at least was someone else. The trio heads back for the basket only to find Chuundar's lackey and his friends there waiting for them. Each clutches their lightsaber after the lead lackey exposes knowing they aided Freyyr, not killed as 'promised', but one could hardly expect Borden to side with a traitor to his people.

Borden studies the basket's control while Jolee examines another Wookiee corpse and recognizes the kind of weapon that could have killed, a kind used almost entirely by Wookiees. He bags the evidence for later knowing that this too will have repercussions for the village's tribe should they succeed in defeating Chuundar. The trio boards the basket and Borden initiates the sequence to bring the basket back to the upper levels of the wroshyr trees, which should place them not far from the village.

"I sense them coming up from the Shadowlands," says Juhani.

Freyyr nods and leads her with his handful of loyalists into another entry point to Rwookrrorro. She follows after touching base with Carth over the comlink. He responds by asking if she needs additional help, but she messages back saying keep the ship ready because this might go the other way or not depending on how things pan out. He acknowledges and shuts off the comlink then bangs his hand on the ceiling bulkhead before heading to the medbay to treat his hand. His face is nearly no longer showing the punch mark from the hit Canderous gave him back in Anchorhead.

***

Three dark hooded figures await the Jedi trio's return in the basket, but it arrives at the top empty. One goes into the basket and towards one of the sides and another follows to the other side. The third shouts to tell them to get away from the edge, but it is too late. Borden swings over from underneath kicking the one nearest to him square in the chest. Bastila snips the one closest to her whereas Jolee force pushes the third into the bark wall directly beyond the basket before jabbing the unconscious assassin. The other one is taken out and the third is left alive for a brief interrogation.

"I am betting Malak sent you after us here after someone alerted him to us going in search of something he did not want found right?"

"Why ask me if you already know, and he is terribly vexed that you eluded capture or death this far…"

"I guess he will be staying vexed for awhile longer then."

Borden sticks the last assassin and then they are met by one of Freyyr's loyalists left behind to take them to village. The three Jedi hurry after the Wookiee as the showdown between a father and his sons is about to begin a second time. Flashes filter into Borden's mind on the way to the village. Lines like the ones he heard from the old woman on two different occasions so far.

"_Interaction, confrontation, decision are strengths, not weaknesses…"_

Borden arrives to find Chuundar with his lackeys and Czerka security mercs in the village as well. Jolee hands over a slaver contract he found in the Shadowlands confirming the self-installed Chuundar as a traitor to his village and to his people. The decision approaches quickly, faster than heartbeats. Freyyr takes the hilt that was once part of Bacca's blade and Grrrwahrr reconnects the two halves before handing it back to Freyyr.

"Zaalbar it is time to decide, the future of the village is in your hands," says Borden.

"You know what do Big Z," chirps Mission.

Zaalbar steps back towards his father and raises a vibroblade thus begin the duel for the fate of Rwookrrorro. The Czerka security mercs are done from direct shots from Freyyr loyalists carrying bowcasters. The flow of battle favors those who dare to challenge Chuundar's treachery and support Zaalbar's newfound defiance of his misleading brother. These closed quarters clashes become steadily more personal, which makes Borden wonder…

_Will ever get this personal for me because Malak is almost like a stranger to me despite having seen holos of him as well as the vision of him back on Dantooine?_

_

* * *

_A/N 1: Wrap up Tatooine then the trip to Kashyyyk and the troubles waiting for them there. I never exactly settled on how to convey Borden's polyglot skills in terms of language except to have non-Basic dialog appear in italics usually.

A/N 2: I did it for the Wookiees as Jolee would say when trying to give them a big portion of this segment. Anyway enter the Wookiees and Jolee Bindo!

A/N 3: Usually Kashyyyk's star map tended to be my third stop though occasionally it was my fourth or my second. I mean I know the order isn't exactly a big deal, but I usually stuck to the pattern of in terms of planets.

A/N 4: Unexplained italicized flashbacks belong to a certain character that doesn't appear in this game, but it is someone that more than a few characters know including Borden even though he doesn't technically remember this individual. What can I say in terms of visual dynamics I enjoyed this version of Kashyyyk the most at the time likewise Manaan has a beautiful vista or two as well.


	7. Six: Legacies and Decisions

Chuundar holds his own against Freyyr before knocking the older Wookiee down then prepares to ram his staff into the knocked Wookiee's chest. Zaalbar lunges at him after seizing the kicked away Bacca blade. The two wrestle for several minutes before Zaalbar incidentally stabs Chuundar in the stomach. The self-styled traitor growls at his avenging brother before muttering something about what makes you think this will go any better now.

Zaalbar responds by saying what kind of world, what kind of people would exist by your methods. Chuundar gasps then dies before summoning a response. The reunion of Freyyr and Zaalbar is bittersweet as the rest of Chuundar's followers are already dead or requesting exile to the Shadowlands for the defeat or for not believing in Zaalbar all those years ago.

"It is done, but there is still one other matter to attend to…" says Jolee.

"What is that? The weapon you found in the Shadowlands…" replies Borden.

***

The hearing to determine Jaarak's fate exposes Rorwoor's involvement in Chuundar's schemes, which troubles Rorwoor's clan brother, Woorwill. Borden's defense of Jaarak's attempt to take the fall for Rorwoor surprises Worrroznor, the Holder of Laws. The Holder clears him and Borden earns the awkward respect of Woorwill. Worrroznor also expresses a humble respect for Borden's defense.

"I effort to do the honorable thing even if it means challenging something that can easily offend someone else for my actions and intentions…"

"He says that you behave like us to a degree by doing that, but as Freyyr has said you are quite possibly one of the few who remain welcome after we drive out Czerka…"

"I would like to help you there…"

"We would welcome your aid he says of you and anyone who fights beside you…"

Zaalbar and Mission bid their farewells to Freyyr and the other Wookiees. They join up with Borden, Bastila, Juhani, and Jolee as the Wookies prepare to arm up for the uprising against Czerka. The Jedi lead separate groups of Wookiees to break through the Czerka barricades. Carth radios everyone until Borden finally responds after several minutes of intense fighting.

"We are kind of in the middle of something Carth…"

"I notice the Czerka security mercs are on the move because the Wookiees are attacking Czerka checkpoints… why do I think you have something to do with that?"

"The death of Chuundar has tipped them off that their strongest inside supporter is dead and the Wookiees had been on the fence about chasing out Czerka… our involvement here precipitated action against Czerka or at least showed them its possible…"

"You need any help?" shouts Canderous.

"I need you two to get the dock clear of the mercs, use the droids if you think its necessary, 47 was designed for this kind of fighting…"

"Yes Master, meatbag termination is one of my specialties…"

"You watch where you are shooting droid or you are going off line permanently!"

"You are allies of the Master; I will not harm you without termination commands…"

Carth, Canderous, and HK-47 load up then descend the ramp to fight their way through armed Czerka personnel closing in on the _Ebon Hawk_. The droid's precision is uncanny, which almost makes Canderous jealous, but then he realizes it is just a program function in an assassin droid though it expresses glee at killing. He thinks back to a time where killing used to excite him except now he does it only when told so or feels it necessary to kill someone else.

***

The Wookiee Uprising is a success though there is still some leftover fighting across the planet, but Czerka is largely in retreat. Freyyr resumes the chieftain mantle and requests that Zaalbar continue his life debt to Borden though Zaalbar intends to return when he can because it has been good to be home despite the situation. Borden agrees to return once their quest for the Star Forge is done. Bastila and Jolee confer in the privacy of the _Hawk_'s medbay while the others are still acquiring or moving new supplies aboard the ship.

"Czerka is bailing out, but what happen down in the Shadowlands concerns me…"

"What do you mean Jolee?"

"Do not play me for an idiot…"

"It was the Council's decision…"

"How many times are people going to use that excuse for what is going out there between the so-called Jedi and the alleged Sith?"

"For someone who was been wandering the Galaxy and later existing like a hermit here, you sure get to the point of questioning things left and right…"

"What else am I going to say, be the usual cranky misfit I am or not?"

"Stopping answering questions with questions…"

"At my age, enigma and being a pain in the neck are about the biggest jolts…"

"I would only ask that you allow me to decide the time for revelations…"

"You are already up to three maps if I understand the correlation program correctly…"

"If you are going on the rest of the way with us, you better stop this now!"

"Finally, you really have got to stop letting things jam inside you otherwise you really will forget what it means to be an essence first and an existence second…"

***

"_Package is lost, repeat package is lost, next destination unknown…"_

"_Recipients on full alert…"_

***

The Wookiees bid a final farewell as the _Ebon Hawk_ ascends upward a short distance then zip into the atmosphere before clearing Kashyyyk's orbit in order to reach the lane for a jump to Manaan. Jolee offers his field training in the service as the ship's medic. He examines Mission and Zaalbar for any injuries and what not from their captivity in the village. He finds none fortunately and after finds himself being approached by Carth.

"You get any wounds during the fighting?" chuckles Jolee.

"No, I got lucky, as lucky as I usually get" replies Carth.

"If it is not medical, then I am not sure what I can do for you…"

"I am glad you came out of 'retirement' to help us stop Malak…"

"Do not think I am here simply because you were already out to stop Malak…"

"Stopping Malak is part of this mission…"

"There are other things going on here on more personal, psychological, and dare I say spiritual levels…"

"What do you mean?"

"The Jedi are having a crisis of faith by sending three Padawans, two soldiers, a mechanic, a Wookiee, and two droids to undermine the Sith movement when it has the worst kind of leader imaginable… a man that believes he is the man for the job…"

"The first part sounds rather pessimistic yet the other part sounds like part of why we are here…"

"You are here to get revenge Saul Karath for Telos, for your wife, for your son. Bastila is here because of her connection to Borden, to Revan, to Malak, and her Battle Meditation makes her a tool for the Council's war with Malak. Juhani is here because she is too temperamental for the Masters, but not for Borden or anyone else here. Canderous is here because he finds more purpose in following this crew than anything else since the Wars ended four years ago. Mission and Zaalbar owe their lives to Borden, to you, and to Bastila… the list goes on… so do not try serving up patriotism to me…"

"No wonder the Council booted you…"

"They never booted me, they left me, they judged me, and I lived through it. I lost a lot of things like anyone else on this ship, but I never lost my convictions or my ability to endure the curves and cruelties that crop up regularly… so if you are done preaching, I would like to get some food and rest…"

Carth turns and leaves the older Jedi to his devices. Canderous enters with some cuts from working on the swoop bike in the garage. Jolee cleans up the Mandalorian's cuts before he begins to speak to him. Jolee pays mind to listen to Canderous' words.

"I take it you met the fly boy, he does have designs on Karath, I knew that much from the start, as for the Princess, she is walking sponge, and for the leader, the real leader here is Borden, perhaps the most capable sort I have seen years, a shame he is not Mandalorian…"

"If he was you would have never lost the Wars, am I right?"

"It felt likely after watching him fight his way out a battalion of Czerka mercs or even back after he won that swoop race on Taris or any number of other moments I have seen him fight… he disconnects from the frenzy yet remains in focus of his movements…"

"That kind of focus is incredibly rare, especially for Force users, Ulic Qel-Droma was the last person I ever knew of that could do that… yet Borden also shares weapon usage styles in common with Exar Kun…"

"You knew Exar Kun?"

"Not exactly, but he inspired his followers with a similar charisma that has drawn all to you to Borden. My late wife joined his cause, 'fell' to the dark side; I was tried, but forgiven for my 'crimes' by the Jedi. I felt I deserved punishment and they let me off the hook. At first they condemned me for training her than forgave me just as easily despite not killing her when I had the chance…"

"The Jedi always struck me as strange in different ways that the Sith inspired us in that their honesty about their dislike of others that did not follow their cause…"

"The Sith are direct, manipulative, but never as evil as we think just as the Jedi are blunt, deceptive yet not as good as one might think…"

"For a man that lived as a drifter and defender for most of his life, you certainly have things well thought out…"

"I am certain for your experiences in the Wars; you have similar moments that have yet to challenge you in the moment…"

"You would not be wrong on that count, but there are things we are all not proud that we have to live with though I am certain you know that Bindo…"

Jolee leaves the medbay for the Cargo Hold for some food then to find a place to sleep off the journey to Manaan, the next world on the list for the Star Maps. Juhani slips into a meditating sleep trance to heal from the battles in the Shadowlands and from the uprising in the villages. Bastila sleeps off the journey in the port dormitory with Mission whereas Zaalbar sleeps the trip off in the starboard one where Canderous sleeping thanks to Jolee's sedative cream for his cuts.

***

Carth and Borden keep the first watch on the trip to Manaan, which will take a few days in contrast with the jump from Tatooine to Kashyyyk.

"How many of the others are you going to butt heads with before this over?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mission, Bastila, Canderous, Jolee, and occasionally me," says Borden.

"What are you eavesdropping on me?"

"These walls are thinner than you think and the others do talk about these things…"

"A change of clothes, a different look, and still I get the receiving end…"

"Its not about balancing acts or anything along those lines, its about moving on despite the hell some of us go through along the way in our lives…"

"Easy for you to say what kind of hell have you been through before this stuff…"

"I saw my father waste away from a terminal disease when I was around Mission's age. I watched my mother gradually forget everything including me so I had to remind her about things constantly otherwise she would flip out when someone 'new' made an appearance. She eventually died too after I joined up and I was never able to get back to Deralia since before all this began. I have lost people just like anyone else on this ship, loss, death, war; all of it is an element of my life…"

"This is going to turn into another compare scars moment…"

"Not my point, you have got to let go of your anger before it destroys you Carth…"

"Anger among other things has kept me going this long…"

"At what cost Onasi?" asks Borden

"Stick to flying… talk is getting old right now."

The two spend the rest of their shift in silence before Canderous and Bastila come to relieve them. Borden finds Jolee chatting with Mission while Zaalbar is still sleeping. In some ways, the Wookiee had longs since earned the right to sleep a little longer especially after what happen on Kashyyyk before and since his return there. Borden joins Mission for a pazaak game, their first in a long time, and Jolee invites Juhani to spar with him using conventional blades instead of their lightsabers for a start.

***

The _Leviathan_, Malak's quarters

"I believe you intend to report another failure, this is getting tiresome Admiral Karath…"

"Forgive me, Lord Malak, but as you already suspect Calo Nord failed…"

"Never sound a bounty hunter to do a Sith Lord's job…"

"Who do you intend to send after them now?" asks Karath

"Darth Bandon, my apprentice will track them to their next destination, given the last assassin's squad failure to report in from Kashyyyk, I am guessing they will be traveling to Manaan…"

"Why Manaan?" remarks Karath

"A natural progression at least to a Jedi like Bastila… no Jedi is foolish enough to set foot on Korriban, but then again I presume since I was a fallen Jedi there not many years ago myself…"

"They will inevitably go there after finishing on Manaan, if they survive whatever happens there at any rate…"

"Bastila and Onasi had proven resourceful so far, and this third player, the one responsible for getting them off Taris, he represents a dangerous unknown, but I suspect in time my suspicions will either be proven or not…"

"You do not believe that…"

"It does not matter what I believe, but we must make plans to eliminate the Star Map platforms starting with the one on Dantooine and destroy the Enclave to cover our tracks while also putting an end to the Jedi presence there… the people will never forgive for collateral devastation too…"

"As you command my Lord…"

Saul Karath had grown accustom to following orders long before serving Darth Malak or his predecessor Darth Revan. The Mandalorian Wars had turned everything on its head, but same could have been said for any interstellar conflict or even local planetary battles. Telos had been the crucible for him to gain the confidence of the Sith, whether Malak made the call or Revan did, almost no longer mattered except Karath never thought Revan reckless in his demands. He had stuck to the belief that Malak if presented with the request from Revan had the option of not committing unless he like Karath was afraid of the consequences that come with refusing a superior.

Whatever the case, Saul knew he was going to have to answer for that if he survived his service to the Sith, and if anyone decides to own him up to it. The man at the top of his arbiter list is Carth Onasi. The two had been like a mentor and a student in the Wars, but Carth made a point of calling going over to the Sith, a betrayal of everything we thought we fought for in the Wars. Saul however paid no mind to qualms instead made the press about being on the winning side.

The Civil War had hit a stand still after Malak's failed attempt to kill Bastila during the Jedi's attempt to capture Revan. The battles kept swinging back and forth following that incident. Saul retires to his cabin for the night and pushes the unexpected overload of thoughts out of mind for the time being. The crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ like he or Malak still had a part to play in this mess before the end.

***

Ahto City, Manaan

Several Days Later…

The _Ebon Hawk_ lands with clearance from the Ahto City's Docking Bay, a sub-branch of the Ahto City Civilian Authority. A Republic marine is visibly arguing with a Sith officer outside the _Hawk_'s hangar deck. Borden takes Jolee and Carth with him to speak to the Republic marine after the officer leaves the agitated soldier alone. Canderous heads off alone to the cantina, which doubles as a swoop rider lounge and track runs along the inlet nearby. Bastila and Juhani decide to visit some of the merchants for browsing while Mission takes T3 to a droid repair shop for some maintenance. Zaalbar and HK-47 are left to watch the ship.

Borden watches Bastila head off with Juhani while Carth is in a long chat with the marine. Jolee puts his face in his hand knowing that look on Borden's face. Borden looks to the older Jedi who then looks up with a smile and slips a chuckle. Borden asks Jolee to step aside a moment. The two start talking about Jolee's past, which he is again deliberately vague about though loosens up more than he had back on Kashyyyk.

"What happen to Nayama?"

"The usual dark side story would work if you were talking to anyone else, but for me, I loved her too much to kill her after her 'fall' to join Exar Kun. I met her while working as a smuggler by sneaking supplies into the Ukatis System, which was stuck with its own tyrant. The Senate opted not to help them so I took matters into my own hands…"

"A brave decision if I ever heard one from somebody going against the Senate and the Order…"

"I paid the price more as time went on, things always seem better in the beginning before you learn the lessons the hard way, the Senate's objections were brief because soon enough the blockade on the system ended…"

"Perseverance… "

"Perseverance, yes, but after marrying and training Nayama, the Order was furious…"

"Old attachment warnings…"

"That too, they initially seemed ready to punish me for my 'failure' with Nayama, but then like a switch back, they decided to 'promote' me instead, it was then they failed me, not the other way around… the rest is history…"

After the crossing from West Central to Ahto West, an older human female approaches the men. Jolee's brow frowns for a moment then he looks to the woman who looks half scared and half surprised to see him there. Borden and Carth hang back while the two talk about whatever she is telling him now. Jolee returns to them and drags Borden back with him. Carth looks slightly amused though very worried about the heck is going on here.

"My husband Sunry, a retired Republic soldier, is held by the Civilian Authority for murder of a woman named Elassa, a known Sith associate. Jolee has agreed to lend his assistance as he is an old friend, but it would be preferable to have an outsider act as arbiter and investigator for the case."

"I offer my services then, Jolee, after I get clearance I will need to talk with them, and Carth I will need you to get whatever information you can from the Warden. As for me, I will investigate the scene and whatever else I can do…"

***

"_Confirmation package is on Manaan…"_

"_Observations resume, tabs on movements, inform company…"_

***

The crime scene is a hotel in East Central, which incidentally places it opposite of the Republic Embassy in Ahto City. A curious fact already aside from the victim being a Sith associate and the alleged perpetrator being an ex-Republic soldier. Jolee heads there after speaking with Elora and Sunry heads there to question the front desk personnel about Sunry. Carth arrives shortly after Borden finishes talking to the hotel owner about the crime timeframe.

"The owner claims Sunry was already on his way out by the time the shots were fired even though his war wound makes him limp so he is not quick, which in my mind tells me at least two things why kill if people are going to see you leaving especially with a limp…"

"Right, what else?" remarks Carth.

"They met here regularly, they were having an affair, something the Sith might use to their advantage. Two guests from that night are still staying here, I am questioning Firith Me while you speak to Gluupor…" continues Borden.

***

"What can you tell me about the night of the crime?" ask Borden.

"I heard them fighting about something, he might have been trying to call it off."

"What else…" continues Borden.

"She was not just an associate, she dressed like one of those Dark Jedi or something, now am I getting paid for this?" retorts Firith

"Here are the credits for your trouble, just be sure to stick to your story on the stand."

"Believe me the credits will do the words and legwork…"

***

"So what did you witness or hear that night…" questions Carth.

"I saw him limping away, the shots were fired, but I cannot be sure if he was already out of the area…" replies Gluupor.

"How did his medal get on the victim…" continues Carth.

"They…"

"They what…"

"I was paid to plant it, to link the murder to him…"

"Who paid?"

"A Sith 'investigator' was around not long after the arrest, he 'suggested' it, so to save my neck I went along, last thing I need is losing my business here, getting jobs with a Selkath ban marker on your record, is financial ruin…"

"Thank you for your time, credits for your time too…"

***

"What did you learn…" inquires Jolee.

"The owner swears Sunry was already on his way out when he heard the shots. Gluupor partially confirms that plus he made the plant, which promises a circumstantial twist to the medal as valid evidence of guilt. Firith states Elassa was a Dark Jedi. Gluupor confirms the Sith investigator bribed him to plant the medal after the fact," replies Carth.

"I think we have everything locked up then…as for the Embassy, they admit knowledge of Sunry's involvement with Elassa, but no mention of her true involvement with the Sith."

"You think we are ready Jolee?"

"It is now or later, up to you Borden…"

"We still need to find a way down to where the Star Map is…"

***

Both factions in the current war maintain passive relations with the Selkath, but both sides are plotting ways to secure a foothold of a kind though they are both being very below the scanners about it. The arrival of the Ebon Hawk's crew naturally complicates things, but still everyone has an agenda in this meeting at the Republic Embassy.

"It is an unexpected pleasure to have a visit from a Jedi, let alone several Jedi, and Captain Onasi, rumors had been circulating around about your fate after the _Spire_'s destruction… seems nothing can get you…" says Roland Wann.

"We need a way down to the Hrakert Rift…"

"We have one of the few submersibles available in Ahto City, and in order for you to borrow it is for you to find a way to infiltrate the Sith Base here to recover one of our missing unmanned diving scouts. It has highly sensitive data in regarding our research regarding the Rift…"

"What methods are available to gain access to the base?" inquires Borden

"Pass card decryption, sneaking into their hangar deck over in the Docking Bay then using the shuttle to get in through the back door, or interrogating a Sith prisoner for security codes…"

"We are going to need pass cards even for a back door entry…"

"What about Sunry's trial?"

"We will get to it, but I think we still need a secure route to the Rift."

"Your call as usual, I am just along for the ride."

***

Jolee heads back to find Elora to inform them of their progress as the trial is not until two days from now. He tells her they are pursuing every lead, how unlikely, she smiles, and hugs Jolee yet he cannot help, but wonder why Borden would involve himself in covert Republic operations that could compromise the neutrality agreements. Canderous arrives with a slightly demurred look on his face. Carth claps the Mandalorian on the shoulder, but then the Mandalorian gives the fly boy a nice sharp slug in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" retorts Carth

"I saw someone I knew at the track, Jagi, a sergeant under my command, like others who served with me, I never knew how many got through the Wars alive, but he is discernibly angry with me about Althir…"

"I guess he would be when the Mandalorians sent numbers against a useless position to attack…"

"It broke the lines as a distraction so then the others could avoid being caught in useless standoffs…"

"I doubt he sees it that way…"

"On target as usual flyboy…"

"So what does he want?"

"Over between us, I am suppose to meet on Tatooine to answer for my 'dishonor', so I cannot let this lie for long, so I have come this far with you both and the others, you made time for them, I expect the same, if you honor me as I honor you…"

"I am a man of my word Canderous; we get you to this show down on time…"

"Truly a warrior in you Borden… not sure about you yet Onasi…"

"I am not so sure about you either Ordo…"

"Smart man… so where are we going now?"

"A Sith Base, Republic wants some eyes only information recovered as soon as possible, I have pass cards, but we are taking the back door, I doubt Carth could just walk in there unless I involve one of the others in his place."

"I see the dilemma with all the Jedi on our crew, its like waving a literal give away target post on your chest…"

"Back door it is then…"

***

Sith Private Hangar Deck

"What do you think you are doing here Republic scum?" the Overseer

"I am taking your shuttle, that's what I am doing Sithspit!" retorts Carth

***

Canderous snipes the Sith troopers and officers running towards them while Borden holds off the Dark Jedi. Carth starts up the shuttle and prepares it for launch after getting the security codes from the hangar officer. Canderous covers Borden as he boards the shuttle, and then he joins them after vaporizing the remains using a new particle disruptor. It leaves vague scorch markers, but the auto-cleaning system built into the deck by the Sith with the permission of the Civilian Authority will wash away the marks.

The cameras are only inside the city, not in the actual hangars, which works to their advantage. The trip to the back door entrance takes a pinch of time, obviously longer then the direct fake authorization to enter at the front desk. Carth lands the shuttle and they exit into the back door corridor. It seals behind them once they are through and a patrol has them made the instant they step through, but they are shot down before they can verbally alarm the rest of the base.

They find the missing UDS easily enough, but something else is amiss as Borden starts encountering Dark Jedi while trying to find a way out of the Base, which is liable to be only getting out through the front door. Canderous mentions a Selkath going on about missing youths including his daughter Shasa. They overhear a group of Selkath bickering in the Base' barracks, but also hear faint moans coming from the Base' medbay.

Borden enters the medbay with the other two watching his back. He kneels down to a dying Selkath in a poor facsimile of a Dark Jedi apprentice uniform. The Selkath hands him a necklace and says something like get her out of here, get Shasa out of here. Canderous says that was the kid's name, and Carth suggests looking for them then leading them out of here. They find the 'missing' Selkath in the Barracks, and then find themselves having to the fight the last of the Dark Jedi and their Selkath apprentices too.

The Dark Jedi Master's quarters have multiple data files pertaining to recruitment of Selkath to infiltrate the Civilian Authority and militarize the rest to dominate the planet to gain the upper hand on the kolto manufacturing plants. Carth bags the files; Canderous leads the Selkath while Borden scouts ahead knocking out or disarming the remaining Sith personnel. The ride back to the surface ends outside the surface entrance in Ahto East.

The Civilian Authority is there to arrest them for violating the laws of Ahto City and the neutrality agreements. Borden, Carth, and Canderous are put into a separate lockup from where Sunry is held. A Selkath arbiter is taking up there case and asks for defense evidence. Borden declares he will defend himself and tells the Warden to have the judges to examine the data files taken from the offices in the Sith Base. They are let out from lockup without even a formal hearing as the Sith are now persona non-grata in Ahto City aside from their trial of Sunry.

Borden's defense amount to locating the 'missing' Selkath on the behalf of Shaelas, and there is also the datapad evidence given to Shaelas to confirm the Sith's intentions to convert the Selkath youth to do their bidding in order to gain the majority of the Kolto. After the hearing, they are met by Jolee's frustrated glare, but he defers the agitation to not being told exactly everything about their plans for the Sith Base. He is glad they were able to cover their collective butts by assigning the 'missing' Selkath search as a cover for the missing Republic modules that are sent back to Wann through him.

"Some risk you took going down there, not just for the almost purely political data modules, but for an almost personal cause of finding the missing Selkath, exposing the Sith's plans for them and others like them…"

"You do what you can because no one else will…"

"Almost reminds me of something someone else said to me a long time ago…"

"Someone said something similar to me, but I can barely who it was, it might have my mother, though my memories of childhood are not so clear…"

"Memories of the past often get knocked around after awhile, you remember some things better than others and forget others things all too easily…"

"What did Roland say about the submersible?"

"He is willing to provide it, but it will take time to prepare for the journey to that depth, plus he also wants us to investigate the Station down there…"

"What station?"

"It seems the Republic is taking extreme risks to assure the Sith do not gain the kolto advantage here, but they lost contact with the facility in recent days, which explains why their UDS was in Sith hands…"

"How does our search keep getting mangled with local politics?"

"Don't ask me soldier, I am just a Mandalorian…"

"Coincidences, even incidental ones, are real, but I never trust them…"

"Any reason for that call?" asks Jolee

"In my experiences such things are linked because everything is colliding right now… actually always in collision…"

"Strange choice of words, but makes sense… I guess we should tackle the trial next…"

***

"Your Honors, we are here to ascertain the guilt of Sunry in the murder of Elassa…"

"We have not set things one way or the other yet, so I prefer to wait on the testimonies and evidence…"

_"A wise decision,"_ states Shelkar.

The first witness, the East Central hotel owner, Ignus approaches the stand. The Sith prosecutor questions the man, and remarks the man is lying about the events, claims perjury. Borden objects that the Prosecutor is speculating or leading the witness as he claims during his investigation that Ignus told him the same series of events that he just told the Court. The judges sustain the objection, and the Prosecutor retracts his claim. The second witness, Firith, takes the stand and slides the case back towards guilty by commenting on the alleged affair.

"Was Elassa a Dark Jedi?" asks Borden

"Yes, I saw her carrying a weapon similar to yours except hers had a red glow, she threatened me with it once though she later said it was a tease, not serious…"

"One further question, did you see the crime committed?" inquires Borden

"No I did not, I heard shots, but I am going with what Ignus said about him being already out of the area by the time those shots were fired…"

The Prosecutor visibly flinches and Firith steps down as Gluupor takes his place. The Prosecutor asks if Gluupor knew about the offender's past, and learns of Sunry's military service killing Sith in the Sith War decades ago. A speculation is made that once Sunry learned of her Sith association that he decided to kill her despite sleeping with another woman that was not his wife. Borden makes his second cross examination questions about how Sunry's Hero Cross got in the victim's room.

_"I…"_

"Gluupor stay silent…"

"Objection…"

"You will not lead the witness Prosecutor…"

"You may answer the question…"

_"I was paid to put it there, by a Sith investigator working for the Prosecutor's office…"_

"No further questions you are free to step down…"

The fourth witness, Elora, takes the stand, and takes much heat from the Prosecutor about Sunry, about the affair, before he stands off to allow a cross-examination. Borden considers the question before asking about only the affair then states no further question. The Prosecutor develops an almost devious grin as Sunry takes the stand. Borden again only asks a single question about him ending the affair, and if she had objections.

Borden follows the Prosecutor in the closing argument. He states there were no actual witnesses, Sunry went there to end the affair so the Sith killed her, and says no more. The Prosecutor looks highly confident, but Borden believes his arguments should carry some weight given the evidence of Sith's takeover plans that he sent to them earlier after being charged with multiple treaty violations. The judges resume their places and announce a unanimous vote of not guilty, of innocent.

The Prosecutor paces off in frustration while Sunry and Elora express profound thanks. Carth shakes Borden's hand firmly congratulating on a successful case yet Jolee again places his face in his hand suspecting something not quite right. Carth and Canderous take drinks in the Cantina. Jolee takes Borden aside to discuss the verdict and Borden admits, it was not justice though somehow letting the Sith have this small victory would cost the Selkath more in the future. He had to admit the practicality of the issue, perhaps even the personal consequences of allowing a slight triumph. Roland Wann also offers his thanks knowing that they probably suspect they took part in one of the biggest cover ups in Manaan's recent history.

***

"The submersible will be ready by this evening, so I would get your people together and ready at the Embassy by evening meal," continues Wann.

"We will be there," responds Borden.

Jolee excuses himself to return to the Hawk while Bastila and Juhani arrive from the shops. Mission also shows up with T3 who has gotten a fresh paint job at the droid merchant shop. Borden bends down to admire the handiwork of the merchant and T3 makes the closest thing to a pleased chirp from an astromech/utility droid. Mission smiles as if pretty happy with look herself and she also got herself a new look.

"It looks good, but can take hits too…" chuckles Mission.

"Good call, how about a dinner outside somewhere in Ahto City tonight?"

"Sounds fabulous, ladies, we are going shopping, after all we want make them look shocked tonight, don't we?"

Bastila and Juhani share a mutual blush at Mission's presumptive statements. Carth and Canderous certainly find the idea of getting off the ship for the night a good idea too. Jolee declines the invitation saying he does not feel well so is checking into the Embassy's medical wing for the night. Zaalbar reluctantly leaves HK-47 to watch the _Hawk_, but he reassures the Wookiee that he will not do anything ridiculous; after all he calls it the master's ship. Zaalbar reluctantly agrees to grooming after all the travel and what not that has worn down everyone.

***

"_Recipient confirms denial of offer to package."_

"_Message acknowledged, observations continue…"_

***

"You look especially lovely tonight Bastila," comments Borden.

"You and your boyish charms never fail Borden," whispers Bastila.

The pair joins Mission and Zaalbar already at the table ordering part of the meal. Canderous arrives just after Juhani comes alone like he does just now. She sits between Bastila and Mission while Zaalbar sits next to Mission. Borden is opposite Bastila, Carth is opposite Juhani, and Canderous is opposite Zaalbar. Some ask where Jolee is, but Borden reassures them that he is at the Embassy's Medical Wing because he thinks he caught something either on Kashyyyk or after arriving here. He prefers to have their doctors check him out. A few concerns, a few head shakes, and then the meal resumes without further interruption.

Afterward most of the others return to the _Hawk_, but Jolee is staying the night at the Embassy. Bastila heads out to the part of the city closer to the ocean and Borden follows her as the others continue their somewhat drunken walk back to the Docking Bay. Xor however chooses this moment to make his reappearance in Juhani's life. She ignites her lightsaber, but just then ACA security droids intervene causing Xor to break off his attempt to get to her. She switches off her weapon not wishing to get the crew into another situation over her.

***

Borden elects to confront Bastila over their mutual feelings for each other despite the two of them skating around it since his training began on Dantooine.

"You are so like him in many ways, but then somehow different…"

"You mean Revan; I see the way you look at me…"

"You remind me so easily, but then I still see you, this man I feel for…"

"I love you Bastila, and I know you love me…"

"You know not what you speak of…"

"The bond between us is more than we admit, not the one from the Force, but the one in us, between us…"

"Kiss me you fool!"

Borden pulls her towards him and kisses her for several minutes before she attempts to pry herself from his arms. She blushes before moving to kiss him again before the commlink chirps interrupting them. They return to the ship after hearing about Xor's brief appearance. Juhani spends the remainder of the evening meditating with Borden while Bastila tries to hide the reveling in the feeling of kissing her great love at last, but Mission admits suspecting they had kissed despite Bastila's denials. The blushing gives the older Bastila away.

***

At daybreak, Borden, Bastila, and Juhani travel to the Embassy to take the submersible down to the Rift Station. Borden pilots the craft while Bastila handles sensors and Juhani operates environmental controls to compensate for changes in pressure as they descend deeper. The native firaxan sharks become more frequent blips on the sonar sensors. The Rift Station comes into range eventually and Borden initiates the docking sequences.

The submersible enters the pressure interlock chambers before bobbing up into the docking pool inside the station. Borden emerges then crouches to pull Bastila up and out then repeats for Juhani. Bastila gasps noticing that the lighting is lower than it should be and on the verge of going offline. Juhani also notes a beam had fallen on other submersible across the way, which effectively cut off any escape route unless someone else had come down to check on the station.

"What happen here…" whispers Bastila.

"We will have to search the place, look for survivors…" replies Juhani.

"First thing we need to do is get out of this room…" continues Borden.

The Jedi trio makes their way across a gantry leading into the station's interior. A lone Republic soldier emerges covered in blood and yelling about something about the Selkath. Borden grips the man's arms and tries to shake off the shock. The man finally starts speaking clearly.

"They went into a frenzy killing everyone, I barely got away, they have gone feral, those damn Selkath, we were here to keep the Sith from finding these deposits of kolto, but they woke something up out there… whatever it was drove the Selkath mad…"

The soldier collapses; the blood as it turns out was some of his as well. Some blood stains were left on Borden's outer shirt so he tosses it off to avoid the possibility of catching whatever got the personnel killed down here. They continue onward until finding a functioning interface terminal.

"We have the option to gas all the adjoining chambers temporarily to render the Selkath unconscious, its less bloody than trying to fight our way across this place…"

"If possible then do it, I rather avoid a fight if we can…"

"Likewise…"

The gas floods the chambers knocking out the feral Selkath and after the air clears, they resume the walk towards the station's command center. The computer terminals reveal multiple breaches across the board, but most of them are in the level below this one. Borden finds a pair of sonic emitters and a single environmental suit capable of withstanding the water pressure at this depth.

"This part it appears I must do alone, only one suit…"

"Be careful out there…"

"Hey this is me we are talking about…"

Bastila gave him a look that could out last the dying of suns. He looks to her as well as if saying I will be back count on that much. She holds him to her and he does the same except this time through the Force. He unconsciously realigns to his body once he is outside the airlock heading down a darkened tunnel, which is already full of water from a nearby series of breaches. Another survivor greets him as he makes a run out to the sea floor only to be eaten up by a firaxan shark.

***

Borden gradually advances across the floor while zapping the sharks with the sonic emitter, his only defense at this depth. He eventually makes the crossing to the Kolto Control Station, which borders the actual Hrakert Rift. In the distance he sees and then senses a much larger entity. He shakes his head inside the suit before moving towards the airlock to the KCS.

"There is always a larger one…" he chuckles to himself.

Another group of feral Selkath attacks him after he emerges from the decompression chamber. He fends them off with vibroblades then hits each over the head hoping to knock them out without harming them. The air in the corridor suddenly starts to thin out and he begins to gasp knowing his air supply is running out. Somebody or something is venting the atmosphere. He runs up the corridor as quickly as he can without asphyxiating himself.

"Whoever is up there doing that, stop!"

"No we cannot risk those loopy Selkath getting in here and killing the rest of us!"

Talking this out would take too long, so Borden hacks one of the wall consoles, and reopens the air vents just in time. The decompression fields drop too and the surviving scientists remain motionless as if afraid of his reaction to their aborted venting. He staggers towards them with a slight cough before trying to speak again. The female scientist cuts off the male scientist just as Borden is about to say something.

"You will have to change counts in the system in order to overload the machinery in the kolto pumping shafts, if you want to spare that enormous firaxan out there…"

"There is also a poison that can neutralize it…"

"I rather not take your suggestion considering you were insistent on suffocating me another human, not one your loopy Selkath…"

The male scientist grabs him by the shoulder, but Borden gently Force pushes the man into the wall knocking him down.

***

He suits up again with a hope that he would make the right combination series to overload the pumping shafts. Borden reaches out with the Force considering all the combinations, but then an image of Bastila floods his mind trying to reassure him from hundreds of meters away. The sequence falls into place and a muffled explosion ripples through the water. The giant firaxan shark swims back a distance allowing him to proceed towards the probable location of the Star Map. Borden lumbers forward and notes still functioning lighting rods built into the ground around the platform. It triggers in the same fashion as the ones on Dantooine and Tatooine. He records the data using the suit's camera interface then lumbers back to an alternate access point after messaging the scientists on the status of the machinery and the shark.

Borden rejoins Bastila and Juhani then they make their way back to the diving bay where the submersible is waiting for their return trip. However, the Jedi simultaneously sense a dark presence lurking ahead blocking their path back to the surface. The trio rounds the bend near the bay. Darth Bandon and a pair of Dark Jedi ignite their lightsabers as the Jedi trio advances on them. Juhani goes after one Dark Jedi and Bastila goes after the other.

The glow of the lightsabers reflects of the darkened corridor between the station and the bay. Borden circles Bandon, the two study each other before trading a series of blocks, yet in a split moment Borden gains an opening on Bandon. The vaunted apprentice of Malak had rarely fought such unconventional swordsman, but this tactic felt odd to Bandon as if he had seen someone else use it before. The apprentice realizes his master had failed to tell him that his targets might know Jar'Kai among other saber techniques.

"You are good, but not good enough Jedi!" shouts Bandon

"You will find I am full of surprises!" retorts Borden.

The Dark Apprentice fails to understand the meaning until Borden's second blade emerges from the presumed single hilt. Borden had taken Bastila's design for his own as far as hilts went except he made use of different crystals. Bandon collapses with a final exhale realizing only one could beat him, and most thought him already dead. In a way this ghost had died, but somehow his spirit lives on in a different way.

"It is time for us to leave this place; the Selkath will no doubt want answers…"

"They shall have them, one way or another…"

The detainment happened just as Borden had been expecting it on the way back to the surface. The hearing for what happen at the station began almost immediately after.

"Jedi Borden, you have been charged before with crimes against the laws of Ahto City and the neutrality treaties, how do you plead for the damage to the stations in the Rift?"

"I plea not guilty, I will tell you why, after investigating the Station, I found most of its occupants either dead, feral, or in hiding. You will find Selkath survivors unconscious and maybe out of their previous feral states. The mining of kolto in that particular part of the Rift awakened a giant firaxan shark, which in turn drove the smaller variety into frenzy as well as the Selkath down there."

"He speaks of the Progenitor…"

"How can you be certain?"

"Footage from his environmental suit confirms this as well as evidence of the civilization that nearly dominated our species long ago."

"You have the thanks of the Selkath for saving the Progenitor, saving the kolto, perhaps this will bring new light to considerations of Republic membership, you are always welcome, but I sense you are needed elsewhere…"

"Thank you Your Honors," replies Borden.

The Jedi trio returns to the _Hawk_ to find Jolee waiting at loading ramp for them. He looks 'recovered' and they board after him. The ramp pulls up and the freighter's engines ignite as their course is set for Korriban. After several weeks of nonstop travelling between systems, it is finally time to make best speed for the last Star Map. Bastila retreats to her cabin knowing their quest is nearing its end in some ways yet only beginning in other ways.

***

Carth and Canderous pilot the ship towards the lane then make the jump for Korriban, but then somewhere along the way in the jump; the freighter is torn out of hyperspace.

"It is the _Leviathan_, Saul Karath's flagship!" shouts Carth

"Go figure, everyone get ready, they have got a tractor on us!" yells Canderous

* * *

A/N 1: Bindo's suspicions even in the game have an element of foreshadowing. He is unconventional to say the least, but of course he's a good swordsman to boot plus there's the old Jedi mind trick. I never know how long to make hyperspace jumps last because in the movies they seem instanteous just as they are in most games if you ever the jumps.

A/N 2: Events happen rather quick again as I cover most of the major plot events for Manaan in a single chapter before the KOTOR's eqivalent of a 'that's no moon, it's a space station' or in this case 'that's no gravity well, it's an interdictor'.

A/N 3: Darth Bandon, mentions before his appearance in the story aside from killing Trask. I found killing him to be usually easy and of course he's got the best loot at times after Calo Nord. I mean seriously a lot of these stiffs only had random stuff and maybe some credits. It was usually the big kills that had the most money on them. Not that I'm greedy, but the speciality or high quality stuff costs mucho credits!

A/N 4: Politics on Manaan, basically don't tick off the Selkath except when its unavoidable. I usually cover Sunry simply because I prefer to have Manaan join the Republic if I'm going Jedi. Yeah I bend the rules, and stuff some times.

A/N 5: Borden and Bastila have that 'kiss me you fool' moment at last.


	8. Seven: Memories and Revelations

S/N: The breakout on the _Leviathan_ is amalgam of all the escape routes. So far in the game I only tried as Mission, Juhani, Canderous, and Jolee.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ draws closer to the main hangar by the second. The crew gathers in the Main Hold to make plans for an eventual escape. Each will make separate escapes and rendezvous back at the hangar. However Borden notes that Karath is unlikely to be loose on the watch of Carth, Bastila, or himself. Canderous sees Borden's point so only the others aside from the three targets will have opportunity to escape from captivity.

"The Mandalorian made the foolish attempt to defend the others by detonating a whole roll of grenades then furthermore tries to charge a whole battalion…"

"Brave, but stupid, no wonder they lost to the Republic…"

The medics carry the unconscious Canderous to the infirmary. The droids are taken to the maintenance shop to be scanned then wiped or scraped depending on the ship's mechanic. Bastila, Carth, and Borden are lead towards the force cages in the detention block while it takes several neutralizer rounds to bring down Zaalbar as he is trying to take the hits for Mission. Juhani remains in stealth, a Force ability that extends from her feline sneaking quality. Mission is led into the cell awake while a roller is used to move Zaalbar into the cell next to hers.

"Now pipe down you little twerp," growls the trooper.

"Okay I am piping down…" replies Mission.

"I did not say you could talk…"

"If you say so…"

The guards leave not noticing she got her hands on the cell block's equivalent of a skeleton key that all guards carry in this section. It would take some time to figure out how to use it without alerting the guards to her escape especially if they had cameras watching the cell block. She decides to contact T3 for assistance with the cameras, and he chirps in letting her know that he is on the job. HK-47 is watching his back for practical purposes as the utility droid claims he is acting on orders from the Master, which assures the assassin droid's aid in the escape.

"The cameras are in going into loop mode, a replay of the past several patrols, good work T3; I will see you with the others soon, just stay put unless someone discovers you…"

***

"It looks like he will survive despite the intensity of those blasts and his battalion rush," concludes the doctor.

Canderous starts to come around to find restraints being put on his arms and legs. He violently throws the orderlies across the room then kicks the technicians trying to tie down his legs. Afterwards he picks up the doctor and tosses him on the table then sedates him. He proceeds to tie up the others in one big group in the doctor's office then leaves after programming a lockout protocol on the entrances to the medical wing.

The nearby storage room has all the equipment they took off him, the droids, Mission, and Zaalbar. The others must be elsewhere yet he pushes that out of mind knowing he has to find the others before dealing with anything else. Canderous suits up as fast as he can, but troopers patrolling the corridor decide to check the storage room only to meet a quick 'sleep' by him knocking their heads together. As a measure, he shoots both of them point blank, and then heads off to find the Twi'lek and the Wookie as he occasionally calls them.

Jolee slips out from behind the container stack in the corridor leading towards the cell block, and he marvels at the weak mind quality of the guards. His master from a lifetime ago taught him about the effectiveness of mind tricks, but Jolee had never quite felt set to use one without knowing if it would work or not on the person. He telepathically reaches out to Juhani who is nearing his location even now. She arrives and they confer behind the container stack. The Jedi pair encounters Mission and Zaalbar who have been swathing their way through the guard and Jolee moves to speak first.

"Don't worry Bindo; T3 already set the cameras into a long enough repeating loop that nobody will notice too quickly."

"For your sake Miss Vao, I hope he did a good job, because we are not out of this yet…"

"I know that, but we still have to find the others too…"

"Then let us move soon…"

The Jedi, Mission, and Zaalbar head away from the Cell Block after a riot mode activates luring a substantial number of troopers on the level to the block, which leaves a clear path to T3's location. The group enters the droid maintenance room to find Canderous already there with the droids. He looks to them only nodding at first and somewhat surprised by all of them making it here this quickly. They move further inside and lock the door for the moment.

"We will need a plan to get the Princess, the Flyboy, and Borden out of those Detention Cages," begins Canderous.

"Any ideas?" asks Jolee

"If the layout reads right and the actual split screen of feeds show correctly, then there are only a handful of troopers between us and the cages…"

"However, that Saul Karath guy is still down here, probably interrogating them…"

"We will have to wait then, until he is off this deck, otherwise he might kill them to prevent their escape…"

***

"Where are we Onasi?" groans Borden

"The Detention Cages probably explains the headache," answers Carth.

"I suspect we will be seeing your ex-mentor soon then," responds Bastila.

Their clothes, their weapons, and anything else of value from the ship was seized the moment they were brought onboard then taken here. Something felt familiar about this place to Borden as if he had been here or somewhere like it before. The double doors leading into the room slide upon as a unit of Sith troopers escort Admiral Saul Karath into the room. Karath instructs the troopers to leave as he will handle the interrogations personally.

"How bold of you Saul, taking that kind of responsibility, wish you had a few years ago!"

"Come now Carth, you cannot be still holding a grudge over the bombardment of Telos"

"I swore I would get you, now an opportunity is right in my…"

Carth doubles over in pain and then slides down in the cage. Karath resets the controls and looks to Bastila who has her eyes on Borden. The admiral is certain now of what Nord told him weeks ago. The third target of Malak's bounty was someone unexpected like his friends difficult to kill though he thought to himself Carth does not know otherwise this would be a whole other story already.

"Where are the Enclaves that exist outside the Core Worlds?"

"You probably know if Malak already told you, there are enough ex-Jedi around here for that is there not?"

"Perhaps I will ask him for those answers, see if he knows anything, well do you?"

Karath directs the discharge into Bastila's cage and she then doubles over in pain yet tries to hold on without giving into the pain setting her nerves on fire. She struggles to look at Borden. He looks at her, she half looks like she would give anything to the end the pain, but he feels he cannot give in even for her despite his need to end this momentary torment.

"Where are the Enclaves? Where are the Masters?" yells Karath

"They are on Alderaan… Alderaan…" shouts Borden.

"Wrong answer, I was looking for Dantooine…" retorts Karath.

Bastila and Carth double over taking a worse shock then before. Borden growls, his eyes nearly change for a moment, but the others are in too much pain to notice. Karath catches it however, which informs his belief of his prisoner's identity. He moves on with the interrogation.

"The Enclave, the Ruins, and so on is gone, destroyed…"

"Lies, it cannot all be gone…"

"Some did escape, but there is much destruction hanging over the Jedi's 'inability' to defend the people of Dantooine from it…"

"You will pay from your crimes Karath…"

"I am sure I will or not, now how much of the astrogation chart have you found aside from the ones on Dantooine, Tatooine, and Manaan?"

"You are forgetting Kashyyyk…"

"Oh right, then that leaves Korriban, but that would be stupid for you going into Sith territory on a clearly recognizable ship or with easily identifiable passengers…"

"Feel fortunate you are outside Karath because otherwise I would have knocked you out by now…"

"I am shaking in my boots, but in that cell your powers do not work…"

"I take it you contacted Malak about our capture by now…"

"He is on his way here, but I thought I get something of you three before he has the crew executed then broadcasts you three being shot point blank on live holo-feed for all to see, it should be quite amusing to see you die for the losing side, except Malak might have other plans once he gets here… he is like that you know…"

"Telos, Taris, and Dantooine, when will enough be enough?" asks Borden

"I am running the questions here, but you are not answering, so goodbye…"

A triple discharge zaps all of three, and they double except Borden does not drop as easily. Karath zaps him again and again until the stubborn Jedi drops to his kneels then slips into unconsciousness. The Admiral leaves and heads back to the Bridge then reactivates the lockdown on the turbolifts, which can only be shut down from the Bridge.

***

"Easy, easy, take it slow, he zapped you a lot more than us if the look of you says anything," says Carth.

"I am glad you are alive, I felt helpless unable to protect you from him," continues Bastila.

"Bastila, I felt like giving in, not because of the pain…"

"For us, you would have done anything to stop the pain…"

"Yes, but you were stronger than that, he went after us knowing we were your 'weaknesses' for him to exploit…"

"I hope the others are all right… I guess we will find out soon enough."

Canderous easily smashes more troopers' heads together while Jolee tosses others toward Juhani who jabs them. Zaalbar picks up some and holds them high until they pass out from asphyxiation. He drops them then HK-47 shoots them while Mission and T3 forge ahead to the Detention Control Station. She hacks into the console and deactivates the cages while T3 hacks the door controls unsealing the rooms near the control station.

"Good work Mission, I think we are going to deserve long vacations and shiny medals by the time this is over," chuckles Carth.

A half naked trio heads off for the nearby storage lockup to retrieve their gear. The party heads off for the turbolift, but discovers the lockdown is keeping them out of the hangar where the _Hawk_ is being kept now. Borden leads everyone back the Tech Room where T3 and 47 originally were awhile ago. The plan requires a rethinking, and Borden has T3 tumble through the ship schematics for alternate access to the Hangar despite Carth's passing knowledge of the ship's interiors.

"I am going to the Bridge…" says Carth.

"You are not going up there alone… I am going with you…" replies Bastila.

"I will be going too…" continues Borden.

"I am leading the others to Hangar, we will get the turbolift once it returns from the Bridge then ride it after you disengage the lockdown…" responds Canderous.

***

An internal hull breach has cut off the Command Deck from the Bridge, which proves to be something of a detour until they find space suits to travel the bypass platform outside the ship. Carth is nimble in his pacing even in the suit while Borden and Bastila share a look of mutual concern for Carth's eagerness to kill Saul. The deck's personnel put up a decent fight, but after everything else they have been through together, it felt like a mix of calm and frenzy had finally got into symmetrical combat stances.

"Carth, you remember what we talked about, what the others told you at different times about the meaning of us together on this mission?" asks Borden

"Stop pestering me already, I tried, but I am stuck with the things I am. I trust you all, but I cannot let him harm anyone else I care about…" replies Carth.

"I know, but killing him won't bring Morgana or Dustil back to you…"

"Do not bring my family or Telos or anything else into this…"

"Those are things continue as excuses to feed your anger, your frustration, your rage… you have to let them go… you have to… otherwise you will not be the man that pulled me from the wrecked pod, that helped me survive Taris, that followed me into the depths, that flew the _Hawk_ through ship to ship combat, there is so much good you have done… do not let Saul Karath take that away from you when he dies…"

Carth slams his fists into the walls after Borden finishes talking about the good done by him. The solder pilot admits to himself that he has held onto the bad things so long that he cannot remember what it truly means to be good. He whispers for forgiveness, which Borden and Bastila assure he has from them, from the others. The Bridge like another turning point in the road is coming up now. Borden and Bastila lead the charge while Carth pulls his blasters out their holsters.

The Elite Troopers near the entryway fall first as Carth shoots both point blank while the Jedi sweep through the others towards Saul and his Dark Jedi bodyguards. Borden takes the one on the left; Bastila parries a swing from the one on the right while Carth heads towards Saul at full speed. He shoots his ex-mentor hand as reaches for a pistol. The Admiral stumbles backwards then reaches for it with his other hand though Carth shoots that too.

Karath charges him, but Borden force pushes Karath to the ground. Carth returns his blasters to their holsters then pulls out a vibroblade and swings it towards Karath's neck. The Admiral smiles knowing that while his former subordinate kills him, he will suffer more for the kill than the killing. Borden shouts at Carth who halts for a moment giving Karath the opening to attack again.

"Do not give into your anger…"

Karath leaps at Carth, but in mid fall, the Admiral flops the other way having indirectly caught Carth's blade in his chest. Both men fall to the deck where Carth leans over Saul cursing the slip. The Admiral grips the Captain's collar and whispers something into Carth's ear. A sharp exhale follows before he continues his final words.

"They are not really your friends, you have no idea who they really are, especially not the one you call Borden, and Bastila she has kept secrets of that Council for a long time…"

"What do you mean?" asks Carth

"You will see soon enough… Malak is nearly here…"

Admiral Saul Karath, high officer of the Sith Navy, traitor to the Republic, hero of the Mandalorian Wars, villain of the Jedi Civil War, dies in Carth Onasi's arms from an accidental stab to the chest. Carth gets up and grabs Bastila by her Jedi attire then slams her into the bulkhead. Borden moves to intervene on her behalf.

"Have you already forgotten what I said earlier, what could have been said to undermine that?" shouts Borden

"Lies, all of it, why did you not tell me Bastila?" yells Carth

"It was the Council's decision, I had to remain silent, and besides this is not the time to discuss this…"

"You better start taking better responsibility even if it is the Council, and second, now is the time for this, I have been flying all over the Galaxy for the past several months without so much as an inkling about the real story behind what took place before Taris…"

"What is he talking about Bastila?"

"I will tell you after we are out of here, more troopers are coming and Malak is nearly aboard…"

"She is right, I sense him, and it is time to go…"

"You will have your answers before this is over…"

The trio battle their way through the reinforcements after Borden disables the lockdowns throughout the ship while engaging some of his own to cut off access to the hangar except through the turbolift that intersects the Command Deck and the Prison Block. Canderous contacts Borden over the commlink headset.

"We are entering the hangar corridor now, so far no sign of enemies, but the old man and the Cathar think they may be waiting for us or you three…" reports Canderous.

"Understood we are on our way now…" replies Borden.

"The sooner you get here, the sooner we get out of here…" responds Canderous.

"I read you, Borden out," finishes Borden.

"This is it, Zaalbar, HK-47 and I will flank them while Mission, Juhani, and T3 get into ship clear out anyone in there, then we will all rush a preflight prep so the ship is warmed up to go at a moment's notice…"

The flanking goes according to plan, but T3 runs afoul of technicians inside the ship trying to hack the navacomputer. He zaps both men in the butt with a stun charger and Jolee arrives to drag them off then toss both down the ramp. Zaalbar ducks slightly to get up the ramp as usual while 47 covers the boarding ramp. Canderous checks the rest of the hangar for other personnel, but to his annoyance and relief finds none.

"All clear, the ship is ours…" reports Canderous.

"Right, we are entering the hangar corridor now, enemy resistance, hold your ground there, we will be there in no time…" replies Borden.

***

Bastila cuts down the Dark Jedi with ease while Borden finishes a Dark Master and Carth shoots the last of the troopers in the hangar control room. Carth then shuts down the mooring clamps, the tractor beams, and whatever else holding the Ebon Hawk there is shut down. They make for a run to the hangar, but someone is waiting for them there, someone Bastila was hoping to avoid on the way out. A red glow fills the already vacant dark pathway to the hangar.

"Hello Bastila…"

"Malak…."replies Bastila.

"This is Malak?" chuckles Borden

"I take it this is the Council's work… "

"What do you mean Malak?" questions Borden

"This is too good to be true, but there you are my old master…"

"Old Master, but Revan is dead…"

"No he may be 'gone', but he is still alive, he was you…"

A series of flashbacks overcomes Borden in the moment.

***

"_The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter what their crimes," says Bastila._

"_The Council would not normally accept an adult for training, but this is a special case," replies Zhar._

"_They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind: it can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity," remarks Carth._

"_Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban, and Revan visited each of these worlds searching for clues to reveal the hidden location of the Star Forge," continues Bastila._

"_The lure of the dark side is difficult to resist, I fear this quest to find the Star Forge could lead you down an all too familiar path," warns Vrook._

"_What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause, and to use their knowledge against them?" questions Bastila._

_Images of the Star Maps, flickers of Revan's flagship, the almost duel between Bastila and Revan, and then an alien superstructure on the surface of an unknown planet. The cloaked and masked Darth Revan stands triumphant at presumably the rooftop of the temple. The figure's hands reach inside the hood to pry off the mask to reveal the Dark Lord's face. It is pale though not nearly as pale as Malak's yet he does have that Sith like glow in his eyes._

***

Malak's continued monologue pulls him back to the corridor and instinctively Borden activates his lightsaber then looks to Bastila. She cannot immediately meet his gaze and Carth recognizes a familiar look in the former Dark Lord's face. A man who made an identity for himself or so he thought only to learn he was the man that he went to war to save the Republic only to end up tearing it apart. Malak freezes Bastila and Carth then urges his old master to a duel.

"This is too good to be true, at least now I can prove you are dead to the others!"

"I survived your last attempt on my life, so you know I am difficult to kill!"

After attacking, parrying, and defending halfway to the hangar, Malak's stasis attack on Bastila and Carth wears off. They charge to catch up to Borden and Malak struggling against each other. Malak laughs seeing his enemies helping a man who used to be their enemy. Bastila force pulls Malak out of the way then force pushes Borden knocked down frame into the next juncture, which prompts Carth to go after him leaving Malak to Bastila. The double doors shut behind him, and Borden flips to his feet then aims his lightsaber at the door.

"Carth, get Borden out of here now!" yells Bastila

"I am not leaving without you!" shouts Borden

"We have to go now otherwise Bastila's attempt to hold him will be in vain!"

Carth literally drags him away before he just runs the rest of the way trying to escape the pain of feeling the bond vanish between him and Bastila.

"No we can't just leave her here!" growls Borden.

"Canderous help me with him," grumbles Carth.

Canderous shoots the door controls once they are inside the hangar and the _Ebon Hawk_ lifts off leaving the Leviathan behind them. He grabs Borden's other arm while helping Carth pull him aboard. The Mandalorian knows why he is upset, the man is in love with the Jedi 'Princess', but she made her stand in her love for him, something he is having difficulty accepting right now. A flight of Sith fighters is coming after once they clear the hangar bay. Borden and Canderous go to the turrets while Carth takes the helm from Jolee who moves to the copilot chair.

"I think we need to change our destination to resupply before going to Korriban, I know a place in the Yavin System, a space station from the Sith Wars built by the Republic, but now owned by a Rodian named Suvam…" says Jolee.

"You know this guy?" replies Carth

"In a way, I just know of the station…"

"I am changing the jump coordinates for the Yavin System…"

"More Sith fighters heading our way now…"

Borden and Canderous hold them off long enough to execute the altered jump to Yavin Station. The remaining fighters return to the Leviathan, and then jumps away after suspecting the Hawk is heading for Korriban. Malak however instructs the new commanding officer to jump the battleship interdictor elsewhere. He mentally crushes Bastila's double blade lightsaber with the Force then leaves the new commander to the new command crew from the next shift.

***

"We are entering the Yavin System, I am transmitting codes to the Station, and they are letting us dock thankfully… now I have some good news and definite bad news…"

"We know, we got off that hulk, you got Saul obviously, but we lost Bastila."

"Bastila's capture or death is only the tip…"

"I am Darth Revan," murmurs Borden.

"What do you mean," remarks Juhani.

"That's right people, Malak's old master has been with us all this time, though the Council thought it best not to tell us…"

"Now wait just a damn minute, I did not even know this until several hours ago while we were still trying to escape," retorts Borden.

"Like that makes any difference," snaps Carth.

"Give the guy a break Carth," yells Mission.

"Why should I, I have been lied to, shot at, locked up, and more covering for Jedi lies…"

"As if news that Borden was Revan changes anything," responds Canderous.

"He had to find this out on his own, I had my suspicions as early as the Shadowlands, because having someone else tell you, especially a stranger or an enemy makes it easier to throw a black hole then if someone you know tells you that someone else you know is not who or what you think they are…" states Jolee.

"You are all going to let this slide?"

"No we are not, but you are forgetting everything Borden did for you, for us, because to me he is not Revan, he is what he is now," continues Mission.

"An untold amount of time being a good guy does not make for years of being a bad guy."

"Enough with your excuses Onasi, do we have to have this chat again?"

"Fine, you will see what this leads to eventually…"

Carth retires to the starboard dormitory and locks himself with several bottles of ale bought on Tatooine a few weeks earlier. Canderous and Jolee decide to make an assessment inspection of the ship for any bugs, tracking devices, and whatever else before it is time to leave again. Juhani takes Borden aside while Mission and Zaalbar discuss something with the droids.

***

"It must be quite a shock to everyone to learn who I was or am… you think I do not feel strange about this… because I do, I really do, and I feel lost… the connection to Bastila is gone, I fear she is dead… a somewhat better fate than to be a pawn in Malak's game…"

"Yes I fear about Bastila as well though for the moment my worries rest with you. You brought me around in the Grove and I feel compulsion to return the favor somehow."

"Thank you Juhani, you do not owe me for getting you to the Order, you always had it in you to be a great Jedi."

"Thank you Borden."

"Let us meditate for awhile, I need it right now."

"You are not bothered by my past?" asks Borden

Later on he is on his way back to the front of the ship when Mission grips him by the arm.

"I do not see Revan here before me, not Revan in the sense of that villainous conqueror people blab about still, but Revan who became Borden, someone who has been with us through thick and thin… whether it was Taris, Tatooine, or Kashyyyk…"

"Thank you Mission… what about Griff…"

"When this is over, we will help if we both feel it is the thing to do…"

"Mission, you amaze me still, between the sewers, the dunes, and even the trees…"

"Hey, don't you go all mushy on me... ah, never mind you need a hug!"

Zaalbar pulls both of them against him, which Mission calls a furry hug. The Wookiee also professes his continuing loyalty through the life debt he swore to the man that saved him from slavers, reunited his clan, and drove Czerka from his homeland. HK-47 and T3-M4 express their continuing loyalty to him as well. 47 has more to say on the matter as it appears 47 had worked for Revan during the early days of the Jedi Civil War.

"It seems we are truly inexplicably linked together, but understand this, you fight your own battles, and I merely brought the opportunity for your strengths to you, as it would now seem at this stage…"

"We see that now, even if Carth will take longer to recognize, if he ever does, but know this, for all you have done, redemption is possible, you have proven this, maybe not so much redemption, but a return to what you essentially are without the trappings of the Jedi or the mantle of the Sith," says Jolee.

"I have come to rely on your parables and your words for support like I have from any of the others Jolee…"

"Don't go getting sentimental on me otherwise I might jab you for making me go soft in my old age… I prefer the enigma…"

"I hear you…"

Canderous rests his hands on Borden's shoulders and exhales for a moment. He then looks the man directly in the eyes. He begins to speak and Borden gives him the fullest attention possible. Canderous nearly smiles as he recalls the admiration he felt for Revan towards the end of the Mandalorian Wars, now almost five years over.

"You were the single greatest opponent that my people fought in the Wars, you showed us what a truly committed warrior could accomplish, and our final defeat at Malachor showed us again that there is a difference between victory and war, between falling and self-sacrifice, so whatever happens in the end, I am with you all the way."

"I am honored for your continued service Canderous, but what about Jagi?"

"I will face before him before we find the final Star Map if you do not mind a detour to Tatooine…"

"We will make a time for it, but as usual, the final piece becomes more urgent to find with our run in with Malak…"

"I know, it will be quick, decisive, and done, then on to Korriban…"

***

Suvam offers them specialty items for saving him and his business from the Trandoshans who had been bothering him since Kang's death months earlier. Borden constructs two new lightsabers from parts that Bastila left for him in his locker as gifts for that short lived romantic evening in Ahto City. A special crystal called the Heart of the Force is put into one of the two sabers while he places a crystal like Bastila's in the other. The other specialty crystal, the Mantle of the Guardian, is put into Juhani's new double blade lightsaber.

The melee and ranged weapons are also upgraded by Canderous in anticipation of the encounter with Jagi as well as the probable battles on Korriban. Borden bids Suvam good luck in his business before heading back to the _Hawk_ with Canderous, Mission, and Zaalbar. A sobered up Carth greets them at the airlock, the others return to the ship leaving the soldier pilot and the former Sith to confront their sketchy history. Carth moves to speak first by raising his hand to silence Borden.

"I know I have never been the easiest traveling companion, I have been distrustful, frustrating, antagonistic, cruel, and more. I went ballistic on Bastila, I snapped on Canderous, treated Mission like a brat, ignored Zaalbar, kept my distance from Juhani especially after her outburst about Taris, but worst of all I went all out after you from the go…"

"You had every right to be any number of those things to any of us. However you never took responsibility for your behavior until now, you made some short lived measures before, but all along the way you upset and aggravated the whole… I let them handle however they chose to do so... their deal, not mine…"

"A good call, I mean, I doubt you were going to go around playing negotiator with all of us…"

"However, I eventually got tired of it, I even talked to you about it on occasion though you shut me out, especially after the slip with Saul, and after learning my real past from in a way from Saul and Malak, and you were a jerk. It hurt worst than anything I could remember up to that point in conjunction with losing Bastila and learning I was Revan…"

"How you keep going with that I can never know…"

"No, You will never get it, the same way you will never become truly human again without forgiving while not forgetting what has happen to any of us… what would Morgana think of you now?"

"She would be ashamed of me, I know you did terrible things, I did terrible things too, but you really make one heck of a turn around, so like the others had been yelling at me for hours with inklings of truisms…"

The men hug, sharing the loss of loved ones, and remembering what matters to honor the memory of them. Both back away after hearing Mission's giggling when skipping away after seeing their hug. Borden heads up the ramp while Carth looks around one last time before resuming his usual place in the pilot's seat aboard the _Ebon Hawk_. The departure clearances are given, and the freighter heads out of the system then into the lane that leads in general direction of Tatooine.

***

"I see you are not alone Ordo, a Jedi and some Republic stooge…"

"You also did not come alone, I had a feeling you were aiming to ambush me because you felt incapable of taking me on alone…"

"You are going to pay for abandoning your men at Althir, men like me and others that paid with their lives for Althir …"

"There must be another way to resolve this," interrupts Borden.

"He had us hold an impossible position that would fall so that other units could break through a hole in the Althiri lines…"

"Mandalore was constant about flexibility in combat, if I did take the opening more would died, the sad fact is wars are numbers games, I had to weigh the alternatives quickly because the hole would not been there indefinitely…"

"I am sorry Ordo; I have dishonored myself in this…"

"Jagi, what are you doing?" questions Canderous

"Restoring your honor and mine in the only way I can think of…"

Jagi takes his own life while his thugs attack them except Canderous is unable to move from the spot. Borden and Carth deal with the thugs. Canderous wraps up Jagi's body then carries it to the ship while Borden goes looking for Mission who was taking the requested glands to Griff who later did not return as the deal had apparently fallen through with his buyers who were working for the Exchange. She admits an amount of sadness at losing her brother a second time, but looks with wet eyes to Borden telling him that he has been a better brother than Griff was these times. He is still her brother, but not nearly as much Borden is for her now.

***

Carth turns up with a bittersweet look on his face. Mission and Borden turn to him as he tries to say something. Mission shakes him up before he manages to answer her question about his news. An old friend of his and his late wife has told him that his son is alive, and training at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Borden rubs his hand against his head as the coincidences continue to mount wherever they go in the Galaxy.

Canderous retreats to the starboard dormitory to consider his personal history in retrospect to Jagi's death. Griff's disappearance takes its toll, but Mission looks to gains in the arms and the hearts of this crew, this family. Carth hopes and fears in his eventual reunion with Dustil on Korriban. Jolee and Juhani discuss how to approach the infiltration of the Sith Academy if it becomes necessary to go there upon reaching Dreshdae. Borden informs them that Carth's son is alive and residing in the Academy because of the training. They agree that finding Dustil is important especially to Carth so getting to him while there is necessary.

The jumps to Korriban require alternates paths to avoid Sith patrols in the region as it one of the primary worlds of Malak's remade Sith Empire. The transponder codes are also changed temporarily to trick any deep space tracking networks. After nearly two weeks of jumping around militarized lanes and bypassing unmanned tracking satellites, the _Ebon Hawk_ touches down in Dreshdae. The dock personnel agree to pay no mind to the _Hawk_'s presence, that no one will ever know they were there given the ship's history with the Exchange.

"They still believe it to be in the Exchange's service despite Kang's rumored death though we are the only ones to know he is really dead," whispers Borden.

"Good for us then," whispers Carth.

"What is all the whispering for my hearing is not so good," chuckles Jolee.

"Sorry Jolee just saying something I did not want overheard right now…"

"I know I was only kidding, no sense of humor, again kidding."

"Xor is here…" whispers Carth.

"Why the _fierfek_ did he shows his face again," groans Mission.

"You have been listening to Canderous too much," remarks Juhani.

Her eyes turn feral again as if the darkness that lingers is making itself known. She heads towards Xor and his lackeys with her double blade ready to cut him up. He threatens her, but she does not take it out on him. He makes a ludicrous offer to 'buy' Juhani off Borden. Borden spits at him and tells him to get lost because there is no need for scum like him anywhere in the galaxy. The lackeys try to grab Juhani, but she jabs one and then the other.

Xor cowers into a corner as Juhani aims the tip of her lightsaber at his head. He begs for mercy, which she surprisingly grants then walks away before he starts going off at the mouth about her parents. She whirls around and aims her weapon at him again. Borden reminds her about what they had always spoken about in private except through a telepathic nudge. Her eyes revert to their usual look as she lowers her aim to his chest then hit it slowly to remind him that he will not have a quick death despite his attempt to enrage her thus make her worse than him in his eyes.

"You will know no quick end for your crimes, but this is not an execution, it is a sentence that ends when you die a physical death," says Juhani.

"I still win…" laughs Xor.

"No you lose, your life is not a life, but an existence built on the miseries of others to make your days less empty, you killed my father, you condemned my mother, but you were not able to get me. He saved me before you could win and so I have come out ahead while you have fallen further behind…" whispers Juhani.

Xor finally dies some time later and Juhani looks to Canderous who is standing at the ramp after having seen from the cockpit the way that she made herself a better woman by showing her childhood tormentor the physicality of suffering. He takes her inside and cooks for her, the first meal he had made in some time for a woman. They share stories over the meal while Mission and Zaalbar watch the ship. The droids power down for the duration of the stay.

***

Jolee and Carth dress as civilians to perpetuate the illusion that Borden is traveling with indentured servants. Borden carries the weapons for all of them, which include four lightsabers, four vibroblades, and several ranged weapons. A merchant Mika Dorin sells some rare items like his counterpart at the Yavin Station, which Borden purchases in order to get the lay of the land.

Borden discreetly persuades multiple hopefuls to forget trying to get in as most of them will not because Mekel's schemes are pure sport for him. Borden learns that a Yuthura Ban is the woman to see about the Sith Academy and gaining access to the Valley of Dark Lords. Borden and Yuthura chat for some time before she subscribes to the belief that he is a potential student for the Academy. She hands him a medallion, which are worn only by Academy students.

"I take your servants are accompanying you through this process?" asks Yuthura

"Yes, come along now we are going to the Academy!" orders Borden

"As you command Master," respond Jolee and Carth together.

"Obedience of subordinates is a powerful touch for aspiring Sith yet discipline also has uses too."

"I find fear of punishment to be a stronger motivation than actual punishment on occasion."

"I am grateful for Master's leniency and fairness when I am not failing him."

"Respect goes a long way too if applied properly."

"Perhaps there are things to be learned from you in this process."

**Sith Academy Conclave**

"Yuthura tells me you have great potential for the Competition, which is a regular practice for separating the chaff from the wheat as Darth Revan once put after establishing Jorak Uln as the Master of the Academy. Uln forgot this principle in my opinion so I took his place and Yuthura became the new assistant mistress here."

"I am eager to learn what I can here for the Jedi are not entirely what they consider themselves to be and the Sith are not quite as the Galaxy believe them to be if they know anything about them."

"You certainly have an open yet imaginative mind, which be of use to you in your training though remember the Competition only results in one victor while the rest are done permanently one way or another."

"You understand my plan then…"

"Yes I am willing to help you…"

Borden informs Master Uthar Wynn of Yuthura's plan, which does not surprise him then he doubles back to Yuthura and feigns that Uthar has given a mission to him to ensure Yuthura's death. She instead takes an altered version of the note to the alchemist, and Borden plants the poison emitter in Uthar's room so he will be ill prepared for the eventual final task. Borden signals Carth to come into Uthar's chambers while Jolee watches their backs.

"Uthar's files reference every student, but some either disappear, become ill, or in reality die though the deaths are usually faulted on competitions within ranks or more blatantly on creatures native to the Valley…"

"Anything about Dustil…"

"A 'friend' of Dustil's, a woman named Selene was 'killed' by something called tuk'ata, I vaguely recall something of the creatures, but most of my memories are not quite as they were or so I am guessing …"

* * *

A/N 1: It begins similar to the scene that follows if you choose to have Canderous be the break out character except I brought everyone into except with Bastila and Carth being stuck with my character Borden in the cages. Plus I did a lot scene condensing again, this is still my first KOTOR fic. I intend to rewrite this one maybe. Also considering doing a female Revan fic in the future.

A/N 2: If anything I did seem to rush the escape a little, but then again I usually got through that part the quickest after spending up four hours on Manaan between the story content and the swoop races. However sometimes I do skip the swoops only because well its kind of annoying to get to the last guy and not always beat him so you leave an open quest. Usually all the unfinished quests disappear from the journal along with everything else at least in the PC version, its different with the X-Box.

A/N 3: I played and took a long time to beat the PC version only because well computers aren't allways up to par due to specs. As for the X-Box it was less prone to freezing, it just seized up during the load screens, so I saved from time to time instead of waiting for autosave.

A/N 4: As for the scene where Saul dies that was quick for me in the game, but then I had augmented my force abilities pretty far along at that stage. The similarities the original trilogy were readily apparent by this point in the game right up to the prison break out as well as the escape where Bastila pulls a Kenobi to assist your escape, but the revelation the first time around is like a smack on the head.

A/N 5: The hints and the visions were obviously a sign of something. Perhaps one of the best crafted revelations in Star Wars since "No, Luke, I am your father!" though at least there was no limbs lost or you going "No that's impossible." I was definitely surprised how accepting everyone was except you kind of expect Carth to be distrusting and the revelation is even more hair raising if its Carth having to deal with a female Revan.


	9. Eight: Full Circle

S/N: The quest for the Star Forge is nearing its end yet the Hawkers are about to face the greatest challenge of their journey... what happens when they get there.

* * *

"I remember things about tuk'ata and other creatures native to Korriban as they were frequently found elsewhere on other worlds near Sith strongholds during the war with Exar Kun," remarks Jolee.

"Dustil will need to see this if we are to have any chance of convincing him to leave this place for his own safety," says Carth.

"I believe you are right, we should get to that straight away…"

"Now you are talking my language Borden…"

"Dustil…"

"Father…"

"You have to leave this place…"

"Why should I…"

"They killed Selene…"

"You are lying; those beasts out in the Valley got her…"

"These files show otherwise, they are from Wynn's office…'

"Wynn lied to me… how many more deceptions are to come for me…"

"How did you come by this evidence, nobody can just sneak into Wynn's chambers…"

"My friend here is adept at cracking security systems…"

"I felt so upset with you because you were not home when the bombardment happened… I could not find Mother, the house was in ruins, and then the Sith took me in, trained me, called me one of the best since Revan…"

"I would not doubt it considering who my friend here is…"

"You don't mean that guy is…"

"Yes Son, it is…"

"In a way this is an honor, I actually heard many saying that Revan was testing Malak when suggesting how to deal with the defenses of the Outer Rim… some actually say Malak failed by ordering the bombardment… though by that point Malak had already 'killed' Revan so it was a posthumous failure of sorts…"

"I hope that Telos like other worlds devastated by war can eventually recover with help from those willing to commit themselves to such ventures…"

"As do I, but I must remain, try to convince others who think this the only way, that there are other ways to live, especially without being a Sith…"

"You are a very courageous man…"

"I am proud of you Dustil, but as you know no one must know we were ever here…"

"You have my word, I am glad we had this, I think Mother would be happy to see this…"

"Yes she would, I hope we can talk again some day soon after all this is done…"

"Until then the struggle continues… I would ask you to continue looking after my dad."

"I will try, but he handles himself well like you…"

"You really need to be out there earning Prestige if you intend to victor in the Competition, but there is something else I wish to discuss with you in private away from your servants…"

"Your place then…"

***

Yuthura changes into something less academic, less that of a deputy headmistress, and more of a woman, her self-confidence reminds Borden of Bastila all too well. She asks Borden to join her, and so he removes his cloak then climbs into the bed next to her. She is admittedly beautiful in her own right though naturally a concern for Bastila preys on his thoughts. Borden massages Yuthura's lekku, and as if for once truly enjoying something Yuthura's eyes momentarily flicker back to what they were before becoming a Sith.

"You remind me of a great love of mine, she stood up for me when no else would, made decisions and sacrifices that made me question my dedication to my philosophy and my purpose in life…"

"She sounds like a remarkable woman, you must have had quite a pull for passions to have her turn against her natural superiors to do all that, but then maybe the feelings were naturally mutual… I had forgotten what genuine love between two people is like."

"I almost see her in you, no two beautiful women exactly alike, but there are similarities though there are also qualities exclusive to the woman before me…"

"My plan is to ensure that Uthar dies during the final stage of the Competition, a poison to weaken his connection to the Force, and an alliance between you and me…"

"Fortune favors the bold…"

"Exactly…"

"I already put it in place…"

"Then everything is going according to plan…"

"Yuthura is not inherently evil, there is good in her…"

"We should take your word at that; I admit your swing for redemption is something…"

"She has Jedi training though she left them because of perceived inaction against things like slavery, she was a slave, but these are only pieces…"

"I have overheard various students talking about something called Prestige…"

"Tricks for Master Wynn to convince him of their worthiness to become eventual Sith apprentices and more…"

"Several in the Valley of the Tombs, a holocron, a sword, a rogue droid, and a local hermit…"

"Somebody called Jorak Uln…"

"I think it is time to get rolling, we have a lot of ground to cover, given that the final trial is only days away."

***

Borden pulls up his hood, Jolee follows suit while Carth equips a visor to protect his eyes. The trio exits into the stretch of land leading down into the Valley. There are visible signs of excavation underway in the uncovered ruins near the Tombs. The archaeologist met along the way informs them on which previous Sith Lord is buried where, but Bindo notes quietly that Nadd was buried elsewhere.

"What about those caves…" questions Borden.

"Only shyracks and tuk'atas in there… plus rumor has it runaway students are hiding in there…" says Dak Vesser.

"Interesting…" remarks Borden.

"Your funeral acolyte..."

Borden enters the cave first then Carth and Jolee though he mutters something to the effect of I am getting too old for this. Borden tosses blasters to Carth and flicks a pair of lightsabers to Jolee before slipping out his pair. After several rounds of back to back attacks from the caves' feral population, they come across the 'missing' students. Borden offers to clear a path to the alternate exit. A second encounter with a tarentatek is the last thing anyone looks forward to a steep in the dark side cave, but it is taken care a little quicker given the past run in the Shadowlands.

***

"Wynn will never know what really happen to them thanks to you."

"It is good that you are still holding to what you are despite what happen to Bastila…"

"I am doing this for her, for anyone who needs my help…"

"Now back to the Valley of the Dead Guys" chuckles Jolee

"You mean Valley of the Dead Bad Guys" laughs Carth

Borden manages something of a laugh then reclaims everyone's weapons for hiding. The first stop is the Tomb of Marko Ragnos, whose death had caused a great schism between the Sith as they became divided by contrary successors to Ragnos. One of whom is also buried in this Valley, Naga Sadow. Naga Sadow's Tomb is set to be the grounds of the final trial in the Competition. A self replicating army of assault droids occupies much of Ragnos' Tomb. The battle is not even a battle, but a stepping stone for Prestige.

***

"Somehow I think these encounters are getting easier to fend or maybe droids are terrible shots…"

"This is an entirely different Tomb, especially if we are going after Jorak Uln, a former Academy headmaster and a truly twisted one at that, I rather fight droids again…"

"Uln's demise means prestige… wait a second… I recognize this kid… its Mekel…"

"The air is getting a lot thinner all the…"

"I have to…"

"It is amazing how many of you Sith pretenders cannot resist the lure of the Tombs, especially this one, the very one I am forced to spend the remainder of my days because Uthar Wynn decided to take my place, so like Malak when he usurped the mantle from Revan…"

"Treachery is the way of the Sith…"

"How right you are, you learnt Sith history well young man…"

"I have plenty of masters to thank for that and enough living examples of treachery in the ranks. The frequency of schisms in the ranks like after the death of Marko Ragnos. The succession of Naga Sadow by character acts against Ludo Kreesh. The unknown fates of Tulak Hord, one of the greatest weapons masters in Sith history and Ajunta Pall, a true Sith alchemist, his spirit is rumored to haunt his tomb to this day… and so on…"

"You impress me with your knowledge of Sith history, but it will take more that to survive me…"

"You will find I am full of surprises…"

"Your immediate amongst the Sith is a commander and a fine leader. He trusts you and you like him. You see an opportunity to kill him. What do you do?" asks Jorak

"Nothing, like you said he is capable and there is no need to eliminate yet…"

Jorak zaps Borden with Force lightning, he groans slightly remembering the dullness that the ability once brought him, and so another memory fragment returns. Jorak shakes his head in disappointment, and takes a moment to consider his next question. Borden realizes he truly will need the others in order to overcome Jorak.

"And so we come to round two. You come across a group of humans who are threatened by dangerous animals. They plead for help, offering you a reward. What do you do?"

"I assist them, tell them to keep their money…" answers Borden.

"Are you out of your mind boy, you sound like a Jedi!" roars Jorak

"You forget that they come to depend upon you like a shepherd to the flock…"

Jorak strikes him again with Force Lightning, but the effect of it is diminishing with each usage. He looks towards the other captives while contemplating a third question for the clever yet foolish boy he considers Borden to be right now. Borden whispers to Mekel. Mekel whispers back in agreement. The plan is to overcome when the opportunity presents itself.

"Let's see... ah, yes. You discover an aspect of the Force that gives you great power. Do you share it and strengthen the Sith as a whole or keep it yourself?"

"I share it because strength is a necessary for a Sith as it challenges each to find their own method despite knowing the same base practices…"

"Wrong again, so like a fool to say that…"

"Who is more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?"

"Never mind, An underling has made a major mistake, which makes you look bad. He has proven himself a competent and skilled follower, so what do you do, kill outright or give him another chance?"

"You already know how I will answer, so this is pointless, this is not a game of questions anymore…"

"My patience wears thin, your death is imminent, and do you pass on your knowledge or use it against your enemies before you die?"

"I will not give you the satisfaction of an answer…"

"Your failure is complete… now you will die for real…"

"Now Mekel, we will defeat him together…"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Borden, Mekel, Carth, and Jolee break through Jorak's defenses, which quickly leads to his death. Mekel looks to Borden realizing something familiar about him at last.

He looks on in wonder knowing that a man that was once Darth Revan had saved his life. He is about to speak, but Borden interrupts him.

"Perhaps this is evidence enough to change your ways while you are still young enough to make something more of yourself than to endure untold amounts of betrayals, deceptions, and more…"

"I shall consider it, but for now I must find a way off Korriban…"

"There are others who would welcome you, the missing students perhaps or Dustil's expanding group that plans to leave the Academy behind as well…"

"Your secret is safe with me…"

"I trust you enough to keep it…"

***

The group exits Hord's Tomb, but not before Borden takes texts kept by Uln all this time. One other Tomb is left besides Ragnos and Hord, which is Ajunta Pall's Tomb. Borden carries the concealed weapons again while Carth and Jolee carry separate stacks of texts. Pall's Tomb is in worse shape than others they have been through so far. A row of inactive defense droids are set up across from the crossing to the sarcophagus chamber. The crossing itself is however blocked by an ancient barricade, which can only be removed by blowing it up.

"We blow that and those droids are liable to start shooting…"

"The bags can be left behind those rocks over there; Jolee, your lightsabers, and Carth cover me with your blasters…"

Borden places a handful of delayed detonation grenades in the theragen obelisk, which shatters a few minutes after he and Carth move back to Jolee's position. The droids predictably come online and start shooting at them. Borden and Jolee traverse the crossing where Borden notices a lever, which he Force pushes with his mind rather than actual physical gesture. Jolee looks equally impressed by such a feat, which is incredibly rare even among Masters of the Order.

"Show off," chuckles Carth.

"Looks no hands," laughs Borden.

"And I thought I had a whacky sense of humor," remarks Jolee.

"Revan…" whispers Ajunta Pall.

"Yes…" answers Borden.

"I knew it was you, not even the Jedi trappings could remove your strength of will, strength in the Force, it leaves an inescapable impression, despite the claims that Malak had killed you, I knew they were all lies…"

"I was told your blade is hidden here…"

"It is, but in order to leave this chamber again you must place the correct one in the hands of that statue, a likeness of me…"

"Any clues about the correct blade…"

"'I am that which grips the heart in fright, Harkens night and silences the light.'

It was written of my sword, long... Long ago," replies Ajunta.

Borden takes his time examining the three blades before deciding on the notched sword, which proves to be correct one. The blade is the extension of the swords man, which neither needs be showing nor telling, only capable of directness in combat. The doors unlock yet the spirit lingers still. Borden approaches Ajunta and whispers something to the spirit, who considers the former Dark Lord's words then the spirit seems to glow before dissipating away. The others look rather confused by what just took place.

"I told him that he suffered enough, that he atoned far longer than the slow death he had while living out his last years, and that redemption is possible if he only begin by forgiving himself despite being unable to forget the things he wrought in life…"

"A remarkable feat to redeem a living being, but one that's been trapped as a ghost in the Valley of the Dark Lords, so where are we going next?"

"It is time to return to the Academy; this trip back here is bringing me full circle with my identity as Darth Revan…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"There is no other way around it Carth…"

"I cannot believe you gave up Pall's blade like that… probably better off cursing someone else just the same though I would not naturally wish it on anyone…"

***

The walk back to the Academy is a grueling one as the sun is bearing down on them in the late afternoon. The night hours come soon enough as they reenter the Academy, Carth and Jolee head towards Borden's room while Borden pays a visit to Uthar. He places the satchel containing the texts before Uthar first. He opens the satchel and Uthar cannot believe his eyes, writings and translations of Jorak Uln.

"I see you dealt with my old master, what else have you done today?"

"The rogue droid is offline, the missing students are 'gone', and that cache of weapons is hidden in a secret compartment of the ship in question…"

"Quite a list there, which certainly tops even notable near though utter failures of Shaardan who brought me Ajunta Pall's blade and Lashowe's dated holocron… I declare you the winner of the Competition… prepare yourself because tomorrow one way or another, you will be taking Yuthura's place as my apprentice or she however unlikely will take mine leaving you to deal with her if you survive when I fail…"

***

"I had a feeling you would win, something about you, a feeling of raw power and sensuality…" says Yuthura seductively.

"The Competition just means I beat the other Potentials, defeating Uthar is another story, though I can see his arrogance will be his undoing as it was Jorak's," responds Borden.

"Tonight we celebrate because by this time tomorrow, I will have ascended and Uthar will have died at our hands…" continues Yuthura.

Yuthura eventually falls asleep with a slight amount of persuasion leaving Borden to return his quarters further down the hallway where Jolee had already fallen asleep though Carth had kept watch waiting for Borden's return. He obviously had something to say from the look on his face so Borden pays his full attention to his comrade, his best friend.

***

"I was under the impression that you were a one woman man my friend…"

"I am, Yuthura, however has a displayed a romantic interest in me, which I have not pursued, I admit flirtations, but my heart belongs to …"

"Yes, I know, she had that look on her face after seeing you tortured by Saul, she had looks on her face whenever you were around or off doing something 'dangerous', I know the looks or looks like the looks from my late wife, from Morgana…"

"I intend to get her back if I can, but I have not felt her in the Force since we left the _Leviathan_…"

"It is that part that worries you the most about her fate does not it?"

"Yes, I fear she has been killed or worse turned into Malak's new apprentice, the Battle Meditation is a pivotal tipping point in any battle, which was how they got me aboard my flagship two years ago…"

"You remember that now?"

"I had flashes of it after we crashed on Taris, after I got her away from the Vulkars, and not long after that was when the Revan-Malak force echoes came to me vision dreams… I have had flickering nightmares about the conversion methods that I designed…"

"You converted rather than killed Jedi outright…"

"As bizarre as it sounds, it proved a better tactic to convert Jedi than kill them, the plan was literally to militarized the Republic against something else, something worst than the Mandalorians or these pretenders assigned the titles and trappings of the Sith…"

"These Builders who made the Star Maps…"

"The Builders were destroyed as a civilization a long time ago, but relics from their reign as an interstellar power still exist like the Star Forge… something that came in between the Builders and the various Sith factions is still out there…"

"This actually makes sense in the context of the way Revan waged the war as he ignored militarized infrastructure, things that were working were left alone yet unstable ones were eliminated and replaced…"

"Malak has no mind to what he destroys, which was not my way, not while I held the mantle…"

"All the more reason to stop him, but there is something else, the Council knew more about this than they let on to you, to Bastila, and especially to me, no I am not claiming need to know military talk, rather tell only if necessary talk…"

"They had their reasons to be afraid, to sway me and the others from taking the struggle to the source rather than wait for it to come to us…"

"I guess we were more alike on that front than I knew though disagreeing with the military is different than disagreeing with the Council because the Council is less likely to forget though the military forgives until its heroes turn into villains…"

"I did questionable things to 'save' the Republic and more…"

"Whatever happen, whatever you did, the Council did at least one thing right even in having the opportunity to end your life… the amnesia allowed what you always were to reassert itself without the ideology of either side screaming in your ears…"

"Decisions were always difficult no matter what path I took, but it helps to be independent of the trappings yet now I find I am drawn towards being…"

"You have been both, so now you had to pick one again, pick your way, because if Bastila lives, you have another decision to make, the same goes for when we finally catch up with Malak…"

"I know all too well…"

"Remember this crew is with you to the end and beyond…"

"It is why I have come to depend on the kindness of strangers…"

"I think we need to sleep already before anyone else catches us being sentimental…"

***

"You understand the task before you, retrieve the lightsaber, bring it back, and your final trial enters its last phase, the duel…"

"I under, bypass or overcome the defenses, get the weapon, and return for the last bit…"

"We will be waiting for you…"

Decision point ahead between Uthar and Yuthura though the call weighs closer to Yuthura though he could just as easily let the Academy remain in Uthar's hands rather than toss the whole thing into chaos. The consequences prey on his mind as he battles through tarentateks. He effortlessly defeats both in a matter of minutes before retrieving two peculiar grenades dubbed fire and ice. He loops back to the passageway that leads to the lightsaber, which is where the Star Map should be, the recorder is set to upload the data on contact. There is however an acid pool ahead, which requires usage of one of the two grenades found earlier.

***

_Revan and Malak visited each of these worlds in the quest to find the Star Forge._

***

The acid freezes over and Borden moves onto the Star Map chamber. It hums to life as the others had done and the recorder downloads the necessary data. He retrieves the lightsaber from its hidden location and takes his time heading back as he witnesses the approach of the Sith rivals. They look towards him awaiting his reaction to their impending duel. They both activate their weapons and look again to him.

"It is time to decide your allegiances boy…"

"Uthar your time is done… I am now the Master…"

"She is right about one thing Uthar, your time is over…"

"You tricked me, something is wrong…"

"The poison emitter has down its work… attack him now!"

Borden engages Uthar using a Jar'Kai stance while Yuthura uses a variant of Makashi. Uthar uses something random due to his inability to focus on the duel without the splitting pains brought on by the poison. In a matter of minutes, Uthar is dead from a combination of delayed poisoning and lightsaber wounds. Yuthura is drunk on the thrill of killing Uthar and moves to attack Borden.

"I cannot say I was not expecting this, but there is another way…"

"Treachery is the way of the Sith, I betrayed Uthar, and naturally you will betray me for the Academy post…"

"I never had any designs on the Academy; I was only here for the Star Map, to find the Star Forge, to get to Malak…"

"Why would you be after either of those things?"

"I was once Darth Revan, I am not lying, my memory was either damaged or suppressed, but I am remembering, several others have already confirmed this concealed evidence…"

"It would seem you could not stay anonymous forever, your destiny, your journey wherever it leads, you are clearly meant for more than the mantle of the Sith or the trappings of Jedi…"

"There is no need for you to endure these cycles of treachery, the waiting for someone to drive the blade through you, it does not necessarily mean returning to the Jedi, the decision if you choose to leave here, is yours alone, I ask this consideration for the sake of who you can be, not who you are or seeing yourself as being…"

"I can see why she loves you, the drive, the intensity, the way your eyes cut to the soul, to the core, maybe it will save you both from the horrors of Malak's last gasps… I never did like him anyway… good luck and may the Force be with you Borden… I shall not forget you or what you did for me or inspired in me all the same…"

"Good luck to you as well Yuthura…"

***

The farewells done, Yuthura departs in secret from the Academy, from Dreshdae, from Korriban, to start anew and to leave Lady Yuthura behind to become just Yuthura again. Uthar's corpse will stay where he fell and the Unity found under the tenure of Uln's leadership is finally swept away. Borden casts off his disguise, he redresses himself in robes he wore from before the Wars, before his reign as the Dark Lord, and moves to face the next part of the circle. Jolee and Carth discard their disguises as well, no use hiding anymore since the remaining numbers of the Academy are on alert.

"Why have you returned alone?" says the first acolyte

"Where is Master Uthar?" shouts the second acolyte

"Wait a minute, these are Jedi, and that is a Republic soldier," concludes a third acolyte.

"You will die!" snarl the acolytes in unison

Borden effortlessly takes each out as his companions watch his flurry of movements. The first groans and collapses from a cut across his chest. The second is thrown into the stone doors of the Academy's rear entrance. The third watches his weapon being pulled from his hands with a thought. Jolee then elbows the third in the stomach and he falls over into the sand. The trio passes through the Academy section by section until all that is left is the silence and the humming of a pair of lightsabers.

***

None in the settlement suspect the muffled violence in the Academy was anymore than a housekeeping thing for the Sith. Jolee mind tricks his way back to the ship while Carth catches up with Dustil in the Dreshdae Cantina. Borden takes an opportunity to make a glass of Deralian Moonlight and wonder if such a drink exists or someone else invented it for a memory. He sips it slowly while having flashes of moments with Bastila, ones from fragmented memories of his youth on Dantooine and others on their travels to find the Star Forge.

However one particular memory that he could never quite place slides into focus. She kneels over him as he is barely keeping conscious and alive though he is glad for her safety even if he were to die here. She however could not allow him to die, not because of the Council's orders, but because some part of her could never truly hate him because of her transforming love for him. Jolee returns and asks to sample the Moonlight.

"You are thinking about all your times with her… some specific, some hazy, but all the same, you wondering can my love for her save her, save me. I am here to tell you it is possible, your feelings are inescapable; I realize there is a taboo and a rule against attachments in the Order. I would only say do not let it affect your love for her because love can save you, save her."

"Thanks, I really needed that as much as I need her, I need friends like Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, even you and the droids. Lives intertwined whether we are all in the same hull or light years apart…"

"You could nearly make an old man like me cry with that kind of talk, but cry in a good way because I came to that conclusion when I married Nayama and stuck to it even when she went to the Dark Side. I trust you recall the Desert Bloom phenomenon…"

"Yes, life is like a desert bloom, I cannot remember who said that to me, but I recall it."

"A Jedi historian, a former Master, always would talk about life, the Force, and what not like it could be put even into the smallest appearance wise aspect yet still have meaning."

"Kreia was always good for that… wait she was my Master in the beginning, but then there were many masters since her too."

"Your memories and your feelings do you credit, but remember Malak will not be so inclined to not use your history against you…"

"Another family healing in the works over there…"

"You seem to have a knack for that…"

"Suddenly those weird cryptic sayings in my head now have a name for the voice…"

"Unsaid leads to greater tragedies… a basic Kreia tenet, do not ask me how I know that, but I read enough to pass the time between the Order leaving me and running into an ex-Sith Lord turn Jedi Knight…"

"I think its time to take our leave of this place… Carth…"

"Just a little longer old buddy…"

"Pressing business, epic battle, galaxy at stake, ringing any bells," chuckles Borden.

"How about Dustil tags along for the ride…" remarks Carth.

"I am a good pilot…" continues Dustil.

"We can always use another flyboy in our company…" replies Borden.

The four leave the Cantina after awhile as most of those that Dustil got to are already in the process of arranging or finding ways off Korriban. All the Star Map data is uploaded into the astrogation database, and the navacomputer analyzes the information before rendering its own version of a completed Star Map. The projection correlates exact coordinates, adjusts for possible drift, and overlays the Star Map with the Astrogation Chart. The projection places the Star Forge on the other side of Galaxy beyond charted space.

"We should do some overlays along the way; the fuel will not hold on that long, we practically ran out by the time we made to Manaan from Kashyyyk. Way points are the order of business so decide the most direct route from Korriban to this Star Forge System. Next, somehow the Republic is going to need this information in order to safely jump the Fleet there too."

"First way point will be Kashyyyk, second will be Manaan, third will be Fondor, fourth will be Byss, but after that it is the long jump to the Star Forge System."

After many weeks of jumping from star system to star system, the _Ebon Hawk_ arrives in orbit of Byss, a Core ward planet. The Republic Navy was organizing in an effort to follow Carth's directions to the Star Forge, but an exact jump sequence relies specifically on the _Hawk_ being able to direct them once it made there. The news of the Enclave's destruction was a heavy blow for Juhani as Belaya is listed among the dead or missing. The two were very close in their training years, but as for the Masters, most of them made it off world before the siege on the Enclave.

Some are moving to join Admiral Forn Dodonna's amassing Fleet of capital ships and warships that can be taken out of the skirmishes elsewhere to make best speed for the main target. The defense cordon of the Star Forge is still largely unknown as well, which is why the _Hawk_ is not only the lightship but the recon scout too. The hopes of the Republic's military and what is left of the Jedi Order rests on the shoulders of the _Hawk_'s crew. The refueling at Byss takes some time so the crew decides to get out and stretch for awhile.

"So Canderous, you looking forward to the battle ahead of us?" asks Borden

"You know me, always up for a good brawl besides I have my allegiance to you as well because what we have done and what we will do is worthy of my abilities simply because you and I have history, we are both warriors, the names people will remember long after our lives have ended… we become legends…" replies Canderous.

"Legends, but I am living for today Ordo," chuckles Mission.

"I know kid, I am just a nostalgic Mandalorian who finally feels like he has a direction and purpose again," responds Canderous.

"I know, I feel the same, as much as someone my age can say about her part in the things to come," remarks Mission.

"The big push is ahead of us, we put our lives into this, and so we have found out what we can really do if we give it our all," continues Carth.

"Almost Mandalorian in speak for you Onasi, we will make a warrior out of you yet!"

"I would like to see you try Ordo," laughs Carth.

"At least you have not lost that soldier sense of humor yet," continues Canderous.

"You have all become my family, I know others have been using the word, but the fact is we have been together in this for months, long enough for us to grow closer, to depend on each other, whether it's a clan thing or a fellowship of blades or simply a band of beings traveling the long road together…" says Juhani.

"I will toast to that," replies Jolee.

"I as well," remarks Borden.

The glasses all clink together and everyone gulps down their drinks. Zaalbar makes his usual sounds, and they all take their time getting back to the ship. The board is green and so they take off to find the most direct lane to the Unknown Regions border where the Star Forge System. The _Ebon Hawk_ makes the jump and the Star Forge is waiting for them among other things. The Republic Fleet is on the move while the Sith Fleet getting larger by the day is holding station near the Star Forge.

***

The Star Forge draws its power from the star that it orbits, which doubles as the sun for the Unknown World. The Infinite Empire aka The Builders made things to last except they inevitably lost the ability to power what they created, but the arrival of Revan and Malak years earlier opened a new opportunity. Naturally the pair had other plans for their ancient war machine. Revan saw it as a means to build fleets, mechanized divisions, snub fighters, and so without being costly resource wise. The only question in mind those days after powering the Star Forge through dark side energies was how to account for the eventual man power. The solution to that one was far more questionable than using ancient technology for war machine purposes.

Malak however had discovered that the power went both ways with the Star Forge. Dark side users powered the technology and the Star Forge empowered them through the Force. The Builders had long since lost their connection to the Force. Karath's replacement, Varko, arrives to report Fleet status and Star Forge production statistics. Malak turns around from the medical droid tending to his vocal implants, and this is one of those rare occasions that anyone sees Malak without the jaw cover that hides the old wound. The exact origin is speculated periodically throughout the ranks, but some persist in attributing it to a duel between Revan and Malak where Revan had cut off that part of Malak's face.

"Good news Admiral, now leave me, I have other business…" snarls Malak.

Malak descends to the Forge's equivalent of Combat Information Center where his new apprentice awaits his arrival. It took some time to mold Bandon's replacement, but her weaknesses were easily used against her though he knew for certain Revan would come for her. Her true mission to assure her place as his new apprentice would be to kill Revan, her lover, to prove her Sith status and to assure her place in the eventual hierarchy that would replace the Republic's 'ailing' ruling body.

"Revan is coming, I have felt it, but he will naturally not come alone. You know the people, the crew, the weaknesses you cannot afford, and ultimately the two men you came to depend on the most before admitting how you were used by the Republic, more so by the Jedi Council…"

"Yes Lord Malak, I know, remember too well, and Revan will either join us or die, it is the way of the Sith. As for the others, they are not important, and when the Republic Fleet arrives if your agents were correct about Dodonna's assembly then the Republic will lose much in the coming days."

"See to it Lady Bastila, I have other things to do now…"

"As you wish my Lord," answers Bastila.

Lady Bastila caught a glimpse of somewhat paler complexion in a bulkhead on the way towards one of the Forge's many hangar bays. A flash of her pre-Sith self overcomes her for a moment before she regains 'control' of her sentimentality as Malak had called it. She did not want to kill Revan, but somehow Revan rejoining the Sith was the last thing Malak wanted, she knew that for sure, so planning for the future, she decides to persuade Revan to help her kill Malak. Their love would survive albeit as a dominant-submissive alternating relationship instead of struggling for improbable continuance should the Council discovers their love.

"This is G-Wing 47 requesting clearance for launch," says Bastila over her headset.

"You are cleared, good hunting my Lady," replies the Sith LSO.

***

The G-Wing clears the bay and flies towards the Unknown World or rather Rakata Prime as Malak calls it, whose primary inhabitants are the descendants of the Builders. Her sensors register a contact dropping out of hyperspace at the edge of the system, it's the _Ebon Hawk_, and she catches herself torn between emotions though the Lady signals the point ship about the _Hawk_. They acknowledge and dispatch fighters. She recommends they drive it towards the planet as she will deal with its crew personally on the surface. As you wish is becoming a response between everyone these days in the Sith ranks.

"There it is the Star Forge, look at the size of that thing, I hope Dodonna's got enough firepower to bring that thing down she gets here… I am transmitting entry/exit vectors now… we have got incoming fighters, damn someone must have spotted out emergence trail… gunners on the turrets now!"

"I am on it," shout Borden and Canderous.

Carth flies the ship towards the only planet in the system, but then sensors go off again after detecting a disruptor field wreaking havoc with multiple onboard systems including the flight controls and the engines. He tries to angle the ship better on reentry, but the starboard engine goes offline leaving to make an emergency landing on one engine. The fighters break off, but one other signal is heading away from them except towards one of the islands on the planet's endless ocean.

"I am going to follow that one since its heading in the general direction of land down there."

"As long as we are on land, I think we figure out the rest as we go, so it is business as usual."

"You could say that…"

The descent rattles the freighter, and so everyone finds the nearest seat then buckles in if possible. Zaalbar braces himself against a wall in the Main Hold, Jolee slides into the copilot chair, Revan and Canderous are still in turret operator chairs. Juhani and Mission are heading towards the chairs behind Carth and Jolee. HK-47 flops forward onto the floor while T3-M4 slides horizontally into the control stations that compromise of the helm, operations, communications, and so on.

"I have seen better landings than this from you Carth," retorts Mission.

"You try landing a freighter this size on one good engine," snaps Carth.

"Let the man focus okay, we will deal with the damages after," continues Jolee.

"I was only teasing you Carth…"

"I know I am just stressed out with this mess right now…"

***

The _Hawk_ swings around just as it nearly hits the wreck of a Hammerhead class capital ship, which is the same class as the _Endar Spire_ though the Hammerheads have been in service for a long time now. Their design however has become sleeker, quicker, and heavier armaments. The _Hawk_'s landing struts barely make it out as the freighter finally slides along the shore line. A Sith fighter passes by over head, the same one that had led them towards the island when it almost looked as if they were going to hit the endless ocean.

"Who is flying that and how are Sith vessels unaffected by the disruptor field?" questions Carth.

"The pilot is Bastila and the Sith vessels in this system were either modified with Star Forge tech or built by the Star Forge. It is essentially an orbital war machine plant," replies Borden.

"Bastila is alive…" gasps Juhani.

"How did you know?" asks Jolee

"I felt a familiar presence, it is a lingering side effect of a terminated bond, I think," answers Borden.

"Then we have a chance to save her, but saving her is not going to mean much if we cannot get back in orbit without crashing down again… plus we need replacement parts…"

"There are many visible hull wrecks even from here…"

"The Cathar is right, this strange world is a technological graveyard, and I even saw Mandalorian ships out there on the way down…"

"Right, so the plan is find the parts, find the source of the disruptor field, find a way to shut it down, and then we get back into the fight to bring down the Forge…"

"Pretty straightforward, but we are going to have split into teams for this…"

Carth, T3, and Mission concentrate on manageable repairs while Canderous and Zaalbar go out looking for parts though have more than share of run ins with the natives and off worlders marooned here by the disruptor field. Borden, Juhani, and Jolee head towards the ancient Rakatan Temple near the center of the island. However something unexpected occurs, there were Mandalorian survivors from the crashed scout ship. The Jedi trio reluctantly engages them, and Canderous happens along with Zaalbar carrying some of the spare parts.

"I would get those parts back to the ship," says Juhani.

"The Wookiee can manage well enough, I need to examine these dead Mandalorians, proper death rituals," answers Canderous.

"I have to say after everything I am not surprised that even your clans would have a particular custom for the dead."

"Honor their spirits, their lives, and their families so that the whole benefits from their deaths. There is also a right to claim possessions of the dead and this one's armor interests me particularly."

"It would be rather fitting for you to go into battle again in the armor of your culture and people," says Juhani.

"You are right Juhani," replies Canderous in a pleased tone.

"The first time he stopped referring to non-humans by species," says Jolee.

"It is not intentional, but it is my way until I find cause to respect someone enough to use their names instead of their species or profession as a shield against getting too close though I can see by now that is impossible after several months…"

"Quite right, quite right, but I have not been here the entire time, only since Kashyyyk."

"Stop toying with me Bindo!" retorts Canderous

"As you wish Ordo!" chuckles Jolee

Canderous conducts the ritual than claims the armor for his own. He suits up though carries the helmet separately for the time being as he had gotten used to operating without one. Carth's reaction to Canderous' new look is priceless because he like Canderous had rarely seen Mandalorians in armor since the Wars. Borden comes in a short time later to report an energy field protecting the Temple. The Rakata have been periodically attacking, but not the Rakata that Borden remembers from the last time.

"There are separate tribes on this island though fewer than there were last time… three years is not a long time… though I suspect the Black Rakata have something to do with that… however the Elders are definitely unlikely to be pleased with my return…"

"The Elders sound like a better option given your previous experience with them though I think they can be persuaded to see you are not Revan, at least not the Revan they knew."

"However, we have another problem; the Black Rakatans are going to take too kindly to us helping the Elders in anyway…"

"This is bigger than swoop gangs Mission…"

"I know that, it just tends to be the way between two factions in the same space…"

"Both have some idea about running things, but cannot agree beyond that premise…"

"A messenger of sorts has arrived from the Black Rakata, someone called the One is requesting an audience with Lord Revan, apparently they think you are back to finish a job for them… the extermination of the Elders in exchange for access to the Temple once again…"

"They were not the ones that got me in last time, it was the Elders, but for appearances sakes I am going to grant this One, an audience, Juhani and Jolee, I would like you to come along…"

"Why grant them an audience if you are not the Dark Lord anymore?"

"Appearances, plus I need them off our tails when we finally gain access to the Temple."

"You did not answer the question…"

"I am not Darth Revan, the Dark Lord is dead, and there is only the man you know as Borden sharing a mind with memories that belonged to a man named Revan. An asymmetrical sharing of experiences, feelings, and thoughts is who I am, but what I am is something you can decide for yourself…"

"Good to know, I had to be certain, I may not be the Council, but I need to know I can count on the man that restored Freyyr, drove out Czerka, saved the Progenitor, and countless other events you took part in the past few months was not a charade…"

"I may have many labels stuck to me until the day I die, but I tell you this, deceiver and liar does not belong to me."

"Labels are history's calls, not mine, but I consider you an honest man."

The leader called the One summons 'Revan' at last.

"Greetings Lord Revan, we had not been expecting your return though you however failed to terminate the Elders and bring back the requested items yet I however believe you had a purpose to keeping them alive… they had more experience with the Temple's technology than us so you were naturally dependent on them…"

"This was the case, I have come back because part of my original plan has not unfolded as I expected, and my apprentice Malak has usurped control of the Star Forge and my followers from me…"

"Malak was always the less imposing than yourself, he had the things you never had when I first met you, but always lacked the strength of will you still possess, if your new followers are any indication… so what of our old bargain?" says the One

"I intend to meet with the Elders and deal with the situation…"

"If you do not, the next time we meet I will kill you for your betrayal…"

"The next time we meet, it will be the last time…"

The Jedi trio departs under the watchful gaze of the One and Warleader Garn who debate Revan's intentions towards them and the Elders. The three are almost out of sight, but Garn sends scouts to observe Revan and his 'followers' during their handling of the Elders situation. Canderous contacts Borden, and notes that Black Rakata scouts are tailing them, asks for advice on dealing with them.

"They follow us, you follow them, I have a feeling once we exit the Elders settlement, things will get ugly, so then you can kill them, not before, understood?"

"_Understood, Ordo out, remember we are not out of this yet."_

An electrical based defense field surrounds the Elders' settlement, either standard practice given the hostility of the other tribes or something new since the last visit. The memory is fragmentary at best and slivers at worse when trying to consider the present with the past. Borden pushes it out of mind as an Elder hologram greets him.

"I am here to gain access to the Temple, to genuinely destroy the Star Forge…"

"_No tricks this time Revan… the Councilors await you…"_

Borden drops all his lightsabers before them and shows them his eyes. The Councilors acknowledge a difference, but they wonder if selflessness this time is anymore genuine than his feign desire to destroy the platform the last time. He asks judge me by my current actions, any task you have I am willing to attempt so he is told to free a captured Elder from the Black Rakata. There is no turning back now if he truly wants to redeem himself in their eyes.

"_Genuine repentance requires genuine self-sacrifice…"_

"I will be back…"

The Jedi trio departs knowing that the One will throw all his numbers at them, and eventually the Elders. He had been trying for years and twice sought Revan's force potential to achieve this goal as the One's ability to command the Force was somewhat better than other Rakata or the Elders. The Elders only retain the ability to manipulate the field around the Temple, which is a fraction of the power still necessary to manipulate the conduits of the Star Forge.

"Those Black Rakata scouts are dead… they came after me once they spotted me trailing them, but given the disguise they will mistake me for one of the Mandalorians that used to gravitate around the Temple, a short lived benefit for you… I take it you made a deal with the Elders though it will bring you into conflict with the One…"

The Black Rakata react as expected leaving Borden to fight his way through the One's followers in order to the One and his Elder captive. The Elders were already holding Black Rakata captives according to the dying Warleader, but this tribal civil war had been going for so long that both sides could no longer recall what began this mess. It is a not so strange fate for a civilization that once ruled over most of the Galaxy with a technological superiority that was undermined by a possibly engineered plague. Borden considers that using another race's weapon for war and conquest had he merely inherited their doom too. Questions without answers had become a constant companion from the moment he realized he could no longer anything more from the Jedi except to ask how he could leave them forever.

"_The wars' end was simply the beginning of another beginning, and what seemed a victory for the Republic was far from it."_

Kreia's words echo back through memories half forgotten though she had been proven right in the end when he and Malak came back to reorganize the Republic as a militarized force against the True Sith hiding in the Unknown Regions. However, the ailing Republic like any wounded creature fought with a vengeance not uncommon to the Mandalorians or even the self-made Sith that were once their heroes. Wars made weapons from the people who fought and for some it was like the wars never end that it was only a pendulum swing away from the next conflict. Borden switches off his lightsabers and applies a healing effect to his companions and the injured captive Elder.

The Elder scout thanks him and tells him that the Councilors will hear of this. Borden asks that he speak only the facts, the honesty, no exaggerations, but the Elder scout assures him it be a direct account without too much bias. Borden nods slightly then clips his lightsabers to the underside of his forearms.

* * *

A/N 1: Throughout the game multiple instances seem to foreshadow the expected duel between you and Malak. Gadon and Brejik, Czerka and the Sand People, Zaalbar and Chuundar, the struggle for the kolto on Manaan if only to name a few. Also I know I repeatedly mention Kreia even though she does not appear in the first game, but I found her so memorable for she to me is not a villain in the same way as Palpatine/Sidious will be a few thousand years from now in Star Wars continuity.

A/N 2: I decided to eventually have Dustil take along to be kind of the new co-pilot with his dad. As for the Prestige sidequests, I kind of went through them fast in the game. The only ones that interested me in particular were Jorak and Ajunta.

A/N 3: I typically go against Uthar and try to persuade Yuthura to quit the Dark Side, find her own path in life.

A/N 4: I made Bastila into Lady Bastila yet she is never fully committed to the Dark Side despite having felt the 'so-called taint' from you through the bond.

A/N 5: The only time Malak is without the mouth brace is kind of a homage to Empire Strike Back where you briefly see Vader without the helmet from behind.


	10. Nine: Shadows and Dust

S/N: Onto the Star Forge at last....

* * *

The trio returns to the beach and Borden notices Mission swimming along the coast. She waves at them, Juhani strips down to her fatigues and goes out to join Mission. Borden and Jolee share in a laugh though glad to see someone can still have fun even when stuck on a strange world with a temporarily damaged ship. Carth comes out after announcing the stabilizers are functioning as far as he can tell, and the targeting arrays should be ready by evening thanks to Canderous' weaponry expertise. Some are eager for battle and others make the most of the reprieve before the storm above them for now they are within the eye of it, the calmest point.

"You are letting them swim out there, you have no idea what is out there with them…"

"Come on Carth, the water is so clear out there, they would know if something was out there with them…"

"Okay…"

"Go for a swim Carth… we can handle the rest…"

"If you say so…"

***

Borden travels to the Elders' settlement to face their decision as he had been facing the decisions of so many others in the past several months. His mind is patient yet his heart is restless.

"_The Scout reported your attempt to dissuade the One from violence and that you were trying to reach a compromise; something unexpected given your past behavior of self-interest governs all policy…"_

"_It is from his evaluation that we are granting you access again to the Temple though remember this, break our trust again, and you will know a fraction of the torment that the Rakata were capable of at our peak though I suspect you recall the box just the same…"_

"I vaguely recall it, but I assure you I will adhere to your rule that only I enter…"

"_Very well, the Councilors and I will prepare for the ritual starting this evening, join us by then, it will be ready by first light, only you…"_

***

In the shadows of the Temple, the dust blows in the wind as Revan meditates near the Councilors' Circle. The hours drift by like the light rain drops that patter along the Temple's lowering shield, but the barrier at the entrance remains though specific fighters from the Star Forge had the ability to phase through the field. Bastila's presence is radiating from within the Temple, but there is something distorting everything else, an overload of conflicting energies.

As the first light nears, two figures come charging up through the grasses that surround the Temple. Jolee and Juhani are those figures. The Councilors naturally object to their presence as their interruption disrupts the ritual setting them back a time. However Borden reminds them that Jolee and Juhani came over their own accord despite his insistence that they obey the Elders' request.

"Both of us had disturbing visions about things that have happened in there and might happen in there if you face the darkness in there alone…" says Jolee.

"We know Bastila is there as well, you cannot face her on your own despite your growing mastery of the Force…" continues Juhani.

"I am afraid we have to insist on joining him…" remarks Jolee.

"You must understand this is our doing, not his, we would not defy your ritual rules if there were not another way…" says Juhani.

"They understand, I translated telepathically for you, they agreed because both of you spoke with such honesty, devotion, and concern for my safety…" responds Borden.

***

The Temple's built in defense measures engage once they cross the threshold and the resident Dark Jedi or Sith have a field day with the Jedi trio. They battle their way through by the numbers, and there are also several droids alongside them. The main floor sweep ends in a dead end corridor where Borden has a flash of Bastila's captivity here. He stumbles, drops to his knees, and is drawn into the memory from the preceding days while she was chained to the elevated stone table.

"Bastila…" whispers Borden choking on tears.

"_The dark side calls to you, Bastila. You hunger to taste it. Become my apprentice, and all its power can be yours!" snarls Malak_

"_I will never turn to the dark side!" yells Bastila_

"_We shall see, let this be another taste of it for you," growls Malak._

_Bastila experiences the charge of Force lightning in her flesh and bones again. The torture is growing tiresome as it wears against her ability to block Borden from feeling this through the bond. Malak repeats the process for days at time while occasionally leaving her alone in the room in the dark without even a candle. He tries immensely to drain the light from her, but she resists for weeks. Inevitably, she can resist her 'hate' for no longer._

"_The Jedi abuse me for my Battle Meditation."_

"_Yes, that is why you remain their pawn."_

"_I am no longer an agent of their stagnant agenda."_

"_Their indecisiveness nearly destroyed the Republic and the Order."_

"_I am my own woman finally; I am the Lady Bastila, Sith acolyte."_

"_You will be my apprentice soon enough, and your final test rests with the greatest threat to us all, my former Master, the one that was Revan, but you referred to as Borden."_

"_Borden is a shadow of what Revan was, he has the raw potential, but is a pawn like I was to the Council, his memories of the Star Maps are the only reason why we finally found this place as you two had years earlier…"_

"_I suspected as much especially after Nord's demise at Tatooine and Bandon's failure at Manaan, and he has probably had his way with Korriban by now though there has been no word…"_

"_He has been there or is there now that is my belief, and after that he will inform the Republic of this location though he will come ahead of them, not to face us alone rather to show the way then lead the charge…"_

"_We shall destroy him, Dodonna's assault fleet, and any Jedi that follow this ridiculous endeavor to defeat us instead, your abilities will prove invaluable to our success, when this is over, you will gain more from joining us than serving them…"_

"_As it should be Lord Malak, you are the new Dark Lord after all…"_

_Bastila's Sith eyes haunt him much like his own did when he was a Sith Lord and from his recall of his first time at the Temple's Summit. Jolee kneels next to Borden and smacks him across the face knowing his friend is stuck in a memory trance. Juhani calls out to his name yet he remains unresponsive to them. Tears stream down his face, and then he wipes his eyes before pulling himself up._

"What did you see?" asks Jolee

"Bastila's conversion, she resisted for weeks, but he got her, her 'weaknesses' as anyone would call them 'broke' her for him, but we will save her, I have to save her."

"You will…" continues Juhani.

"When the time comes, we will deal with that, but until then we still have to find a way to the Summit as the access point is still sealed off…" remarks Jolee.

"We need to enter the Catacombs; it has the only terminal that can unseal the ramp to the Summit…"

The trio heads off for the Catacombs, and finds it equally good condition like the Main Floor. An odd platform of glowing squares is between them and the room presumed to house the Temple's central terminal. Borden tells them to stand back while he attempts to discern the pattern to unlock the door. He attempts countless patterns before he reaches what believes the correct one except he did this all his head on the off chance that his pattern is wrong and set off a trap mechanism.

His decided sequence unseals the adjoining chamber and he walks quickly to the terminal then begins accessing its database searching for the system controls for the Summit's doorway. Ll'awa's request for any archival data on the Rakatan Genome and any other genetic research flashes in his mind. He accesses, downloads, and unseals the passageway leading to the Summit.

The Jedi trio doubles back out the Catacombs to the Main Floor then towards the Summit. Another string of flashbacks enter Borden's mind following the failed attempt to capture him when he was the Dark Lord. His body keeps moving yet his spirit travels backwards not forward. An injured yet unharmed Bastila appears over him in the flashback.

***

**Two Years Earlier…**

Revan's Flagship, Jedi Task force en route to Dantooine

"I am proud of you Bastila…" whispers Revan.

"Easy now, you have taken a direct blunt hit from those ceiling supports, damn Malak."

"He will not have an easy time taking full control, my supporters will block him, though I expect him to eliminate them or persuade them to join…" continues Revan.

"The power vacuum provides an opportunity to beat him, he cannot lead this further without you Revan," remarks Bastila confidently.

"I am afraid you cannot afford to underestimate him, because I knew one day he would try to eliminate me or as the Sith call it, the betrayal, the treachery, which requires that the apprentice remove the master by any means necessary to dominate from a position of strength…"

"He failed… you are still alive…"

"I live for the moment, but I am dying, it takes an immense amount of concentration to prevent this internal injury from killing me, the Council is better off letting me die rather risk another 'fall' on my part…"

"I will not allow it, killing or executing prisoners is not the Jedi way, not mine nor Master Zhar… he took your 'fall' hardest as he trained you at one time though some of the others are set on believing that she had more to do with it than anyone else…"

"She had influence as my Jedi Master, but none have seen or heard from her since the Wars… I already feel my memories slipping away or being routed around by my attempt to heal myself…"

Revan finally drifts off to sleep while Bastila concentrates through the hours to heal him as best she can through this he again challenges her without an actual fight. She runs her fingers through his hair when she falls asleep next to him. The Republic forces aboard ship were busy keeping it flying so she was left to herself. The Jedi that survived the failed assault capture are recovering elsewhere in the fleet or busy helping out on various ships. This effectively leaves her alone with him, as alone as you could get out here in the depths of space.

"I love you Bastila," he whispers to her.

He hardly moves though a faint sign of smile forms on his face as if even in his sleep he could feel her intensity towards him. She kisses his cheek then places her arms around him. She had so earnestly felt a need to return their seemingly carefree days at the Enclave before the Wars and this Civil War. However Revan even in his wounded state knew that world had gone away, all they have left is now, here in this room, a universe unto itself. He thinks wonders if living through this would do any better than dying for this attempt to protect everyone even her from what was really out there.

"You are not afraid to love anymore," whispers Bastila.

"Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you," whispers Revan.

**The Present**

**Ancient Rakatan Temple Summit**

The crimson glow of a double blade lightsaber swirls in the shadows inside the distant archway across from the Jedi trio. Jolee and Juhani activate their lightsabers then charge out to meet what they think is a Dark Jedi master, but the shock on their face tells Borden all he needs to know despite already knowing it is her. Juhani is blown backwards by a direct bolt of Force lightning while Jolee absorbs a second blast with his Jar'Kai stance then deflects it towards the already eroding archway. It drops forcing Lady Bastila to divert her attention to it.

"Now you will pay for that Bindo!" growls Lady Bastila

"Will I now, I would like to see you try," chuckles Jolee.

"Laugh while you can because here it comes just for you!"

Jolee is able to deflect the small pieces, but the larger ones keep on coming until Borden force pushes Jolee out the way leaving the debris on a path towards him. Bastila drops her mental reach on the debris before it reaches Borden. She redirects one piece towards Jolee knowing that Borden will either have to defend against her attack and risk Jolee or assist Jolee and risk her getting him before then. Juhani regains her composure and slice the debris as it nears her and Jolee.

Borden had given Juhani a mental nudge while holding his space against Bastila. She looks at him with her not entirely evil grin and taunts him about his past then how he has lost the greatness of his old mantle to a pretender. Borden reminds her about their past together on Dantooine trying to get her to think about their interludes from before and after the Wars. He summons memories of the arboretum, the sparring matches, the cheek kisses, and their eventual confession of an enduring love despite their conflicting allegiances at the time.

"You cannot win Revan," snarls Bastila.

"Who said anything about winning," remarks Borden.

"You can still reclaim your mantle, be Darth Revan again, retake the throne from Malak, and together we can rule and protect as you had intended, the Council is too shortsighted to be entrusted with this task…"

"I am not Darth Revan anymore, he died on that bridge two years ago, I have shards of his pre-Dark Lord essence and memories of his years, my years at the Enclave with you and others…"

"Then you are fool, you have become what I was a pawn for the Order, a fall boy for the Jedi, and I will strike you down just as I will strike Malak down…"

"Malak will kill you before that can happen whether he has the courage to do it himself or fire a barrage from one ship onto another, he will rid himself of you once your purpose is served…"

"I will have no more of your cheap lies and trick memories!"

The blades attack, defend, parry, and then Borden switches his off leaving himself open to attack by her. Jolee and Juhani look on in horror, but as Bastila moves to make the killing blow, she is unable or unwilling to finish him. She curses him before fleeing to her fighter and back to the Star Forge. Borden drops to his knees again knowing it will take more to free her mind as she had freed his two years prior. Juhani and Jolee rush off to him.

"There is still good in her, I felt it as she went to kill me, Malak may have broken her body, but not her mind or her spirit…"

"Why did you deactivate your lightsabers in the middle of duel, she could have killed you, and then we have no one to match Malak in combat…"

"It is like I told him, love will not lead to the dark side, giving into your worst fears will, but never love, love can save you, can save Bastila…"

"I need to shut down the shield around the temple and the disruptor field if the Republic Fleet is to not crash as we have…"

Borden struggles to his feet, clips his sabers to his belt, and operates the Rakatan Terminal. He looks back to Jolee who barely manages a nod while attending to Juhani's lightning burns. The temple shield drops almost immediately then Borden reports the disruptor will not be dragging anyone down again ever. The trio takes their time leaving the Temple as the Elders Councilors watch for their return at the settlement. Borden hands over the genome data to Ll'awa and afterward they leave with the promise of the Star Forge's destruction at last.

***

The Republic Fleet drops out of hyperspace at the edge of the Star Forge System. Forn Dodonna sends out a general call to her commanders and a holographic session begins to map out a plan for an attack on the Sith Fleet guarding the Star Forge. There is an agreement that the Forge must go down as well in order to ensure a crippling defeat for the Sith. However Master Zhar expresses concern about the fate of the _Ebon Hawk_, but Master Vandar interrupts when the _Hawk_ appears on long range sensors as it is coming up from the Unknown World. Holograms of Borden and Carth appear alongside the others.

"_The Star Forge's planetary countermeasures are offline so we will not have to worry about losing anyone when we pass near despite our abrupt encounter with it after arriving in system… it is ancient alien technology, the Builders or the Rakata as we have learned have long since lost ability to control it…"_

"I am not prepared to risk our numbers on destroying something we never engaged before…"

"_Nearly all the new Sith technology was made there, it has to be destroyed if you want to cut their endless reinforcements on the technological front…"_

"I am inclined to agree with Padawan Borden."

"_So how do we approach it because Malak is obviously around here somewhere and Bastila is his new apprentice after Bandon met his end while hunting us?"_

"Bastila's Battle Meditation is likely to be used against us, you must confront her, and we must divert her attention from the battle…"

"_You are not suggesting killing her…"_

"Understand this well, she has fallen to the dark side, she is a risk to our triumph over Malak…"

"_I will consider it, but there are alternatives to killing Master Vrook…"_

"You will not defy the Council on this…"

"Enough gentlemen, we have a battle to fight, our snub fighters and Jedi starfighters will cover your approach while the rest of the Fleet engages the Sith capital ships…"

***

The Aureks cover the _Hawk_'s approach vector while the Republic assault fighters cover the Aureks. Several are shot to pieces and others follow the Hawk into the nearest landing bay. Canderous puts on the helmet he took from the dead Mandalorian then takes his best ranged weapons out of storage. Carth trades his flight suit for armor bought from Suvam as does Mission. Zaalbar wears a scabbard for Bacca's blade and carries his modified bowcaster. Borden assigns each group a Jedi so that means he will lead one group, Juhani another, and Jolee with the last group that will cover the ship.

Juhani travels with Mission and Zaalbar while Borden takes Carth and Canderous, while Jolee remains on the ship with the droids. The Jedi Knights that made it pass the automated defenses soon find themselves facing the first of the Dark Jedi in the Forge's Hangar Bays. The leader of the Jedi strike team tells the _Ebon Hawk_ crew to keep going; pockets of Jedi will hold the Star Forge personnel while they deal with the bigger problems. Juhani's team and Borden's team travel together until the first juncture.

"See you on the other side," shouts Borden.

"Good luck to us all," yells Juhani.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck," chuckles Jolee through the comlink.

**Star Forge**

**Viewing Platform/Command Center**

"My Lord, the Jedi are on the Star Forge, and the Republic forces are holding against our forces in space… what are your orders?" asks a Dark Jedi Master

"Who could have…? I should have expected this given that she came back with that look on her face like he had outwitted her emotionally and mentally. You will deploy the Star Forge Assault droids against the Jedi from the _Ebon Hawk_ crew," snarls Malak.

"As you wish My Lord," replies the Dark Jedi Master.

Darth Malak descends to the Command Center to ensure Lady Bastila's Battle Meditation will turn the tide against the Jedi-Republic forces assaulting the Star Forge. If the droids and his forces in the Star Forge fail then it is up to him to really strike down his former master. He is confident, he is arrogant, he is bold, but even the slightest trace of doubt and fear worms around inside his mind.

"These tactics will only delay him, he is relentless, so you will have to hold him or really kill him this time Lady Bastila or he will kill you…"

"Yes Lord Malak…"

Malak departs back to the Viewing Platform to await Revan or Borden depending on which persona he felt compelled to associate the ex-Sith with at this stage. He senses a conflicting struggle not just within himself, but Bastila and the echo of what was once Darth Revan. It would not end like this, he would not permit it, but somehow the words of Revan's old master come now to him as well. He had nearly forgotten her though most were under the belief she had died during the Wars though Malak had his doubts as another of their numbers in those days was also thought dead too.

_"If you were to face an ancient Sith Lord in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old Masters."_

"I always did hate it when the masters used to seem right, but somehow I never did doubt her words."

***

"Their lines are holding despite our attacks, it must be Bastila's Battle Meditation, if your strike team does not reach her in time, we will have to fall back otherwise, Malak will succeed in destroying the reserves leaving what is left of the Republic Navy for pickings…" yells Dodonna

"We must keep faith in our soldiers and warriors in there…" replies Master Vandar.

"The calmness of your voice will not assuage her concerns…" remarks Master Zhar.

"You must stop being so stick your neck in it like Zhar…" retorts Master Vrook.

"I tire of your cynicism, I admit it there were inescapable legacies of training the likes of Revan, Malak, and now Bastila so please take your judgmental attitude elsewhere, we have a battle on our hands!" shouts Zhar

Vrook backs down not wanting Zhar to see that he clearly gotten under the aging Human Jedi Master's skin. Zhar resumes his place next to Vandar who looks rather pleased to see Zhar finally expressing him directly to someone he disagrees with for a change. The snub fighters flurry about the ship to ship fire between warships and capital ships.

***

"The droids were all destroyed my Lord, I have sent all Dark Jedi and Sith forces available to slow them down though I consider at this point…"

Malak hurls the Dark Jedi Master into the bulkhead crushing the man's skull, which bleeds all over the window before the Forge's maintenance system cleans up the mess. He glares out the view port to watch the ongoing collision of ships in the darkness of space. The only light in the system is the star that powers the Star Forge's power grids that seems to outshine the dark side energies from his followers. He silently curses Revan's survival knowing this can only end with one of them dying a physical death.

"All remaining personnel engage the Jedi strike team working its way into the Star Forge towards the Command Center and my location," says Malak through the com system.

***

"This is a delaying tactic," remarks Canderous.

"I could tell that from the moment we got into this section, there seems no end to their numbers especially here," retorts Carth.

"Focus people, we have to get to Malak as soon as possible," continues Borden.

The Jedi, the Mandalorian, and the soldier press onward to the next deck where more Jedi and the other team are battling the rushes or waves of enemy reinforcements. Borden begins to run then uses Force Speed to reach Juhani's team and the other Jedi. Carth and Canderous pace down the same ramp Borden is using in an attempt to catch up to him. Borden takes out an oncoming rank of Sith Elites and Dark Jedi who are again no match for the ex-Sith Lord.

"We will hold the line, you three need to press on, there are other battles to be fought, you know what I mean Borden," says Juhani.

"I know, I just thought you could use the help," replies Borden.

"I know, but move quickly, the battle in space is reaching a deadlock, a stalemate will force a retreat by Dodonna, if she falls back now the Sith will obliterate her ships leaving a scarce number of Republic warships all across the Republic…"

"I am on my way, but I ask that you convince the other Jedi survivors here to fall back with you to the Hangar Bays because when this is done, we will have to be out of here quickly…"

"I understand, now go!" shouts Juhani

Borden, Carth, and Canderous forge ahead to board an elevator that should get them to a section designated the Command Center, to Bastila. The ride feels like an eternity. Borden takes the time to meditate briefly while the others check their weapons, replace clips, and holster them before switching to their melee weapons. The doors slide apart to reveal more Dark Jedi and Sith Elites waiting for their arrival. Borden charges out first employing the Shien and Djem-So techniques against the selected company. His lightsaber mastery becomes all the more apparent as he carves a path through the relentless waves of enemies especially here on the Star Forge.

Borden feels waves of calmness upon him like the waters of Rakata. He hears the winds of from Tatooine as his body adjusts to the coldness in the Star Forge corridors. The echoing silence is reminiscent of Korriban while the star that powers the war machine is as bright as the sun that renews the grasslands on Dantooine. The function over form is contrary to the wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk. Carth and Canderous slice their way through to keep up with Borden.

A Dark Jedi trio blocks their path to the Command Center so Borden heads for the leader while switching back to Jar'Kai before crossing blades. Carth instead rams the Dark Jedi off the side of the walkway down into bottomless pit that all Star Forge pathways are built over given the vertical depth of the station. Canderous fights briefly then kicks the other Dark Jedi off the walkway as well. The Force barrier surrounding the door drops and the trio enters to see a dark cloaked figure in a meditation position while generating a Battle Meditation outward and away from the room.

"You should not have come back, but now your failure is complete, so again I offer you a chance to reclaim the mantle, to be the leader you always were to these Sith, to be with me without the attachment taboos of the Order, and more…" says Bastila.

"You know me Bastila, I am relentless, I never give up, the mantle is no longer mine and it will never be yours, we can be together despite the Council or the Order," replies Borden.

"Revan stop being a fool, we can rule the Galaxy together, make it the way we want it to be…"

"You remember what I told you atop the Summit, remember the way we were on the journey to find this place, remember the way we were before these wars, before I offered myself up to the Dark Side, and the Council made an indifferent use of your abilities…"

"If you will not join me, then you will die, and I will fight Malak alone eventually…"

"When your usefulness ends he will eliminate you somehow… he needs pliable and you will never be pliable despite his 'success' at converting you… remember how you said what better weapon than to turn an enemy to your cause…"

"You remember that conversation?" whispers Bastila

"I do not forget easily though I was forgiven by the crew though more importantly by you, you made a swing to forgive me when I was set on dying or worse after Malak's attempt to kill me during your attempt to capture me…"

Bastila flings both Carth and Canderous into nearby walls knocking them out before activating her crimson double blade. Borden reluctantly duels while not using the full extent of his newest abilities from the visit to Korriban. She is far more aggressive in her usual stance, and makes no use of Soresu, a commonplace stance for Jedi with her kind of training. She instead employs a variant of Shien against him, but his understanding of form surpasses hers allowing him to breach it.

"The Star Forge is steep in the dark side thus I am renewed…"

"You might be channeling the dark side, but you are not Sith!"

"You never saw a fault in being both sides, you were one of the few to recognize the failure of the Jedi teachings, I know that now, I saved your life thinking you could be redeemed, now I see the error in that because it makes it that much harder to bring you back to the dark side with me…"

"I was young, I made decisions on the fly, I had a thirst for learning, I went to the front thinking I was saving the Republic from the Mandalorians, but something worse is out there, worse than them or these new Sith…"

"Malak made no mention of that…"

"He subscribes to the belief that Sith are only as they exist now, that prior incarnations only lost because of the Jedi and internal struggles between rivals…"

"I take it that you know he is wrong…"

"You remember hearing about the final battle of the Wars…"

"Malachor V?" whispers Bastila

"Yes there is where my plan to militarize the Republic began, but Malak knows nothing of the place. I made certain he never would simply because if he could then worse things would have followed his attempt to kill me then assume my place at the head of the new Sith dynasty…"

"The militarization can still happen under your tenure, you see you need my help to ensure its success…"

"The way will not work, I found that out the moment sides started forming after the attack on Foerost despite its success proved my suspicions that even the Republic did not deserve such a fate even if it was meant to protect… on this quest I have seen all of us come face to face with struggles we had to face alone even though others could be at our side…"

Bastila moves to attack again and Revan deflect her blows with ease. He slices her double blade in half and shorting it out in the process. She whips out two new sabers and ignites them then continues her attack. The pair begins an awkward clash through Jar'Kai techniques however Borden is the better duelist of the pair. Canderous starts to come around and watches them duel as Carth jolts back from his knocked out state.

"He is impressive, it is like he is riding that swoop all over again only better, but she is not quick enough, he could just as easily kill her now or she will beg him to do so though her body language suggests that too."

"She will come around I am sure of it."

"We will see Onasi…"

"Yes we shall Ordo…"

Borden slices a lighting power line, which darkens the Commander Center and finally shows on the larger holo-projector that the Sith lines are eroding without Bastila's Battle Meditation though not enough to crack them for the Republic warships. Borden sees this clearly and Bastila takes another swing though Borden blocks it with only second to spare. He switches off his lightsabers and just stands there.

"You were unwise to lower your defenses; your foolish move will be your end…"

"I thought you wanted my help against Malak…"

"I do need you…"

"Then why fight me like this?"

"I do not know anymore… I have fallen… kill me…"

Her voice is cracking, tears stream down her face, and she drops her sabers, and then deactivates them. Her eyes revert back to their gray-blue mixture as she stares at him imploring the look for him to kill her. He switches of his sabers before her, and wraps his arms around her. She wraps her arms around him in the same moment.

"None deserve an execution, not while there is a shot at redemption…"

Her tears slow, but she smiles knowing that he never did intend to kill her despite her pleas. Jolee had been proven right, love really can save you, as much it hurts it allows the healing to begin anew. She kisses him intensely, and he returns it as the other men stare at them in shock. Canderous is shocked at his boldness, allowing her an opportunity to kill him, yet she is unable because killing him would be like her killing herself, her love for him is too great. It outshines the shadows of her contempt for the Council, and Malak's attempt to convert her to his side.

"I love you Borden with all my heart…" whispers Bastila.

"You aren't afraid to love again?" says Borden

"After this, no, nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you."

A genuine smile cracks the hardness Borden had worn most of the time since her capture and conversion to Malak's following. He kisses her again as the others approach them. He helps her up and directs the men to get her out of her as soon as it seems that the station is going to fall into the star. He insists on that particularly as he will rejoin them as soon as he can otherwise he will find an alternate route off the falling war machine.

"Be careful my love, and May the Force be with you still…"

"I intend to, after all it is me you know, and may the Force keep you safe too…"

"Enough with the mush, we have a battle to finish okay…"

"For once I actually agree with him entirely, shocking is it not?"

Borden clips his lightsabers to his belt and heads off for the only elevator to the Viewing Platform. Bastila redirects her Battle Meditation to the Jedi-Republic forces finally allowing them to break through the Sith cordon. Carth and Canderous keep watch on her as Onasi seeks to save her for Borden's dedication while Ordo protects her out of loyalty to the man that in many ways still resembles his Revan alter ego.

***

"There is a significant break forming in their lines… Red Wing move in, Green and Blue follow when I give the orders…" orders Dodonna over her headset.

"_Red Wing Aureks on the move…"_ replies Red Leader.

"Bastila is no longer using her Battle Meditation against us, she is using it on us again, Borden did it," chuckles Zhar.

"You got lucky Zhar," retorts Vrook.

"Regardless, Borden did the same for Juhani back on Dantooine, and I trust you remember Bastila's words about redemption…"

"She is capable, but has much to learn…"

"I shall never bother trying to convince you that there are things about the Force or about people you will never understand given your years on the Council. You need to be out there to understand it, not always within the Enclave training Jedi to be whatever you believe is the right way…"

"Let us just finish this because afterwards we still have to pick up the pieces…"

"I have taken responsibility; you still have yet to take yours…"

"Enough Zhar, I am tired of you…"

"Gentlemen please," insists Vandar.

"The Sith Fleet is in disarray, all destroyers and cruisers move in, capital ships cover them, we are pressing…" continues Dodonna.

A Sith Interdictor class battleship crumbles under constant barrage and falls towards the star below. The dogfights between fighters are a frenzy of lights while the Star Forge's turbolasers concentrate on the Republic warships. The Sith lines crumble, but there are still enough active units in play to slow the advance though not stop it or even turn it back now.

***

"We need to fall back to the _Hawk_ now," shouts Mission.

"I agree, they are relentless, and both of you are nearly out of ammo," replies Juhani.

Mission climbs onto to Zaalbar's back and the Wookiee charges out taking multiple hits from Elites though presses forward despite the pain and blood loss. Juhani deflects shots back at the newest wave of attackers and senses the tide is shifting across the board. She smiles knowing Borden's successes are mounting, but the real last challenge of the Star Forge awaits him at the top.

***

Canderous takes point as Carth and Bastila follow him to another elevator that will hopefully get them straight back to hangar in time to escape. The dark monument to the Infinite Empire is about to become another footnote in the Galactic Archives though unlikely for the same reason that Revan's survival had not been shared two years earlier. The trio's return to the Hangar Bay coincides with Juhani's team returning from the scene of the earlier fights. The Star Forge personnel continue to assault them, but Zaalbar requires Jolee's medical expertise.

HK-47 takes the injured Wookiee's place in the defense of the _Hawk_. They cannot hold out indefinitely and once the Star Forge starts to plummet into the star, the departure would need to be quick. Carth heads aboard and finds Dustil reloading weapons for Canderous. He asks his son if he has any experience at presetting departure programs, and the younger Onasi shines saying I learned from the best aside from what little you taught me about ships as a kid. He tells his son to program the _Hawk_'s helm for an accelerated departure knowing an escape from here would need to be quick to avoid being sucked down with the station into the star.

Carth carries out reloaded weapons to Mission and Canderous who are busy firing away at the Elites while Bastila and Juhani handle the Dark Jedi acolytes. He resumes firing too while Dustil programs the helm with an accelerated departure protocol. He heads back to the Main Hold and activates the central console's holo-projector to track the space battle. The Republic is really turning the tide and the capital ships are nearing the station at last.

"We are really counting on you now Borden…" murmurs Dustil.

***

"It will take more Star Forge droids and all your available acolytes to stop me Malak, but it is not too late to end this…" shouts Borden.

"I am afraid this is the end for you my former Master…" snarls Malak.

"It did not have to be this way…" responds Borden.

"It did… one way or another it ends here…" retorts Malak.

Malak falls back to the observation deck of the Viewing Platform and Borden follows slowly being cautious of possible ambushes, but then there is a Force overload as he senses multiple Force sensitives in range of him. However they are not moving, not alive, yet somewhere between living and dying. Borden advances with lightsabers in hand ready to switch them like he had always done.

"The war is never over, but this battle will end eventually…" says Borden.

"This battle is on, it will not end until one of us is dead, as for those ships out there, they are a symptom of a much larger situation, a shadow meant to block us out of history, you see Revan, the real battle is the one between beings, between those who channel the Force…" responds Malak.

"Perhaps, but no game of dejarik can be won without all the pieces in play."

"You sound like your old Master when you talk like that…"

* * *

A/N 1: I go through much of the Star Forge interior fight rather quickly once they are inside. I tried to utilize everyone even though the game only you and two others to go out as usual. I would tend towards using Jolee and Juhani or Canderous and Carth. I tried to get everyone into the field except for the droids and Dustil. I know Dustil doesn't go with you after Korriban, but I thought I could use the opportunity to have father and son start their next journey.

A/N 2: I do a fair amount of flashbacks only because you only have so much to go on in the game and because this is my version of a Revan/Bastila romance I thought it made sense for them trying to keep each other alive.

A/N 3: My dislike for Vrook resurfaces only because I had him and Zhar on Dodonna's ship with Vandar.

A/N 4: The duel happens next chapter... I just thought I would end this one with a lead-in.


	11. Ten: Things Past

S/N: This chapter in part sets up my intended sequel and some other surprises....

* * *

"She understood a great deal, a thing you always would dismiss out of hand, which is why she always thought so little of you. You know what she would say about you…"

"Talk gets cheaper the more you pivot around the same words, you can only replay memories and anything else before you get sick knowing that is all ever will be… this may very well be your last and your interlude with Bastila will not last either… you know that as well as I do… however I unlike you do not care… this war keeps going with or without us…"

"Say what you will as always Malak, but then without caring, without feeling, without all the trappings of life itself, you are already dead… being a Dark Lord of Sith only assures one thing that inevitably somebody will cut you down and take your place leaving us to fight amongst ourselves for generations to come…

"It all happened before, it all happen again, but the time for talk is over Revan…"

The lightsabers ignite in the increasingly darker Viewing Platform while the only glows come from the sabers and the pods carrying the Jedi taken from the Enclave ruins.

The frenzy of the lightsabers is muted only by windows and bulkheads yet inside the darkened observation deck there is a constant humming of blades. Borden's Jar'Kai is proving a versatile defense against Malak's single blade. Malak had the mastery of strength, but somehow there is always someone stronger or better to defeat him in his complacency. Borden crosses the blade to deflect another strike.

"I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought; stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."

"You still underestimate drive, determination, dedication, and other qualities in your enemies, which is why the Republic, the Jedi, and I are at again at your doorstep."

"The darkness and the light wage a constant war within you. The balance is tipped one way now, but it can easily be tipped back."

"I know that all too well, but you to have gone so fully to the dark side. You learned nothing and your acts of destruction were your doing not mine."

The blades clash and Malak falls towards one of the pods. He drains the essence from the Jedi in the pod and leaps back with a parasitic vigor ready to fight again. Borden concentrates on the pods instead of Malak realizing the duel will not end if he considers only his former apprentice. One by one, each pod shuts down, which releases the Jedi from suspended animation.

"It will take more than destroying my source of regeneration to end this."

Borden resumes sparring with Malak on the upper platform. The Jedi captives dissolve into energy to become one with the Force. Malak breaks through Borden's feint of Soresu, and breaks one of the two sabers in the process. The one with crystal like Bastila's old is the broken one. Borden reverts to the Niman form taught to him by Master Kavar, and he notes he is remembering some of the other masters that taught him besides her. Malak resumes with an attempt to employ Dun Moch, which Borden readily recognizes so feigns an effective illusion that is working to see if Malak will slip an opening.

"You were a Savior, a conqueror, a hero, and a villain. You are all things, Revan, and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness, rather alone."

"Whatever I am, whatever I become, I am never alone in all the ways that count or matter, but as for you my former apprentice, history will remember you as a tyrant though as for myself that remains to be seen…"

"Still . . . still spouting the wisdom the Jedi, I see. Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believed. I . . . I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

Borden gradually delivers several fatal blows, which knock Malak down for good leaving him unable to rise again. He kneels knock next to him after pull his former apprentice's weapon away from him. Malak looks to his former master and painfully admits a personal truth. Borden listens intently to Malak's last words before his death.

"I suppose. . . I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan. It might have been yours, perhaps . . . but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing," sputters Malak.

"You were a good apprentice, a capable Jedi, I led you to the dark side's entrance, but as you admit on your own responsibility as I admit mine to you, to others that went with me to the Unknown Regions and back. I hope you find some peace in death Malak."

Darth Malak exhales his last breath as the Hammerhead capital ships begin their firing on the Star Forge's main stabilizers. Borden begins his long walk back to the _Ebon Hawk_. The Star Forge is coming apart all around him and chunks of it already falling into the star's outer corona sphere. The Republic firepower begins to entirely concentrate on the ancient war machine, but once it becomes clear that the monolithic hulk is finally falling out of orbit into the star, the ships fall back as quick as possible for each. The elevator inevitably reaches the bottom and piles of corpses are all over the hangar bay.

He stumbles around them towards Bastila and Carth then falls into her arms. The exhaustion of battling through the corridors then facing his ex-apprentice head on had taken its toll. Bastila and Carth carry him back aboard while Carth shouts to his son and Canderous to get them out of here. The _Ebon Hawk_'s accelerated departure is brought online quickly and so the ship's engines rapidly fire up then the ship lifts off. It swings around exiting the bay as that chunk of the Star Forge is falling into the star, which obscures their transponder on long range sensors.

***

The Republic Fleet falls back to Rakata Prime's orbit. Dodonna orders repairs to get underway immediately and all fighters return to the hangars on the double. However the diminutive in stature only Master Vandar approaches her in his gait. She looks to him recognizing the possibility of the _Ebon Hawk_'s loss. A voice however crackles over the ship to ship communication array, the voice of Carth Onasi.

"Carth, you made it!"

"_We weren't going to let you start the victory party without us, Admiral!"_

"I am sending an honor guard to escort you in; I will see you all planet side later."

"_We will see you there along with the Council survivors if they wish to join us."_

"See us again you will Captain."

"_It is good to know that some of you made it through including you Master Vandar."_

"It is equally good to know that Revan was able to show you the way back and still just as able to steel himself for the showdown with Malak."

"_He will need medical attention beyond our capabilities once we touch down so whatever personnel or healers to be had would be nice."_

"We will send who we can, and I will join you as well in person."

"_Thank you Master Zhar."_

***

The landing at the South Beach is nowhere near as rough this time, but even Onasi admits that landing a fully functional ship is different than a damaged one being mucked up by a disruptor. Ordo lightly jabs the man and pronounces that he should stick to flying rather complain about a shut down disruptor field. The usual tense rapport between them is more of an almost camaraderie of two men who once fought on opposite sides not that long ago. Borden slept for several days aside from the combined efforts of the _Hawk_'s available med tech and the Jedi healers led by Zhar.

He eventually awakens to see Bastila watching him. He smiles at her before propping himself in the adjustable chair under the sunset glow of the Rakatan Sun. She kisses him on both cheeks before nearly kissing him on the mouth. She begins to speak for the first time since their aborted duels both here on this world and up there on the Star Forge. He looks at her intently as ever as she tries to speak through her tears.

"If all that was ever left of you was a memory of that smile and those eyes looking back at me, you would still be more of a man than I would ever know."

"If all that was ever left of you was a trace of those lips near my skin and those fingers running through my hair, you would always remain more of a woman, more of a love than I ever deserved…"

"I love you, whether you go by name Revan again or stay as Borden…"

"I know…"

She wraps her fingers around his neck before slipping them lower until her arms surround his waist and he wraps his arms around her too. Their foreheads lean against the other as they watch their first sunset together after all this time. The others pop separately or in pairs. Mission hugs Borden, Zaalbar ruffles his hair, Carth gives him a victory shake, Canderous bids him the traditional Mandalorian salute, Juhani puts him in a silly headlock, Jolee nods in pride, T3 makes his usual happy sounds, and then HK-47 arrives at last.

"Everyone is celebrating a strange phenomenon, but I suppose Malak's demise is enough of a thrill to celebrate, just not how I would do it…"

"Somebody shut that thing up…"

HK-47 clams up and wanders away knowing that somehow even he could feel unfulfilled at a time like this given his primary functions. The moons finally come to shine upon the Temple as everyone sets about dancing for the night. Bastila can be heard laughing for the first time in a long while Carth watches his two best friends reunite to affirm their love. He hears something on the wind and looks beside him to see a familiar face.

"_Hello honey, you found me again in you, and you found our son," says Morgana._

"Morgana, how are you here?" asks Carth

"_Just enjoy the moment and not ask my love," continues Morgana._

"I have missed you sorely every day yet he taught me something I should have known a long time ago," continues Carth.

"_What is it that?" asks Morgana_

"You cannot forget, you can forgive, but you must forgive yourself first before anyone else can, because only then can love bring around the side of you that embraces the struggles of life for you, for those around you…" answers Carth.

"_He is a good teacher, a better friend, I know Saul did terrible things, I realize you blamed yourself for trusting him, but he was your friend and mentor. However I am glad you did not resort to things so unlike you to get your answers from him."_

"I have those two to thank for that…"

"_They were guides, but you were the traveler, something my mother taught me…"_

"Smart lady like you and I see Dustil is getting acquainted with Juhani and Mission, he does not waste his time…"

"_He gets that from you, but I hope he learns to respect the woman he loves like you respecting me even now while I am just a ghost reappearing to you at this moment…" _

"I am sure he will though just in case I will keep a close eye on him," chuckles Carth.

"_It is also good to see that you laugh again, I had feared battles and losses would make you a harder man, but somehow being with this crew really turned you around…"_

"Not just me, he always found time for everyone no matter what was going on or where we were or whatever else I could think of at the time…"

"_He cares a great deal about everyone, but especially her; he made some of the biggest risks for her. The greatest risk anyone can take comes from knowing that everything they have can be lost regardless of what they do, but still take the risks anyway."_

"I wonder if I will ever know the kind of love I felt for you again, but I suppose whatever happens it is or is not in the cards for me."

"_Never give up Carth, if it means that much to you, I hope you do, you will not be replacing me, you will merely find a way to be that happy again while you are still alive."_

A woman with black hair, hazel eyes, and noticeable tan approaches Carth, but he does not notice automatically. He looks at her for a moment before looking back at the larger crowd dancing around the grasslands that surround the Temple. She waves her hand in front of his face before he snaps out noticing that Morgana's ghost is gone yet this woman here now is real. She smiles at him and he smiles at her.

"Carth Onasi, famed Republic War Hero, twice in a row now huh?" chuckles the woman

"What is your name lady?" asks Carth

"My name is Moira, Moira Keller…"

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I was one of the pilots that flew in your escort back here, I also served alongside you on the _Courageous_ during the Wars, but likewise afterwards I would not follow anyone to war, not until the Jedi turned Sith attacked the Republic after struggling to save it. When I heard about the _Spire_'s destruction I lost some hope, but then I kept hearing about a group of 'misfits' traveling the Galaxy yet it was not until your name and Bastila's was mentioned that I found myself believing again…"

"I am glad you found hope again, found a reason to fight for a better world, because it took me years to find that for myself. It was until I got stuck with these guys that I began to realize that holding onto the past was poisonous in the regards that the bad things were leading me towards a bitter end if I allowed them…"

"Sometimes all it takes is a seemingly mundane act of kindness to turn it all around."

"You want to dance Moira?"

"I would love to… you have to take charge though… I do not lead well yet…"

Carth puts his arm around Moira's waist and pulls her closer to him before setting off to follow the jig around the pyres setup for the night. Borden catches Carth's entry into the circle with Moira and laughs a little before Bastila notices him watching Carth. She looks in Carth's direction and smiles knowing that perhaps the scales can even out for anyone no matter what happens to him. The hours drift by slowly yet by the ebb and the flow of time gradually everyone retires for the evening.

Mission has fallen asleep in Zaalbar's arms like she had done so many times on Taris in years past. Dustil is still up talking to pilots and soldiers though keeps the crowd more towards his age range. He notices his father is still talking to that woman he was dancing with earlier. I suppose anyone deserves some amount of happiness for the miseries they endure, considers Dustil. Juhani reunites with Belaya, both of whom surprised and overjoyed to see each others, like intimate old friends together again.

Carth and Moira head down to the coast for the simple pleasure of having an oceanic view and the smell of sand covered beach. Borden and Bastila fall asleep under the stars later on as Carth leads Moira back to her temporary housing during the Republic's layover here on Rakata Prime. He eventually heads back after agreeing to look her up after the ceremony tomorrow. He arrives back at the _Hawk_ to find T3 busy with astrogation system for reasons unknown, but does not question it considering that Dodonna and the Council agreed to encrypt the Star Maps permanently.

Dustil is asleep in starboard dormitory as is Canderous and the two appeared to have played dejarik for some time. He shakes his head then goes to the vacated port dormitory to sleep off the intoxication from all the Deralian drinks Borden made for the party earlier that night. The night eventually turns to day and the crew in what qualifies as their best look arrives at the Temple where a crowd is already gathering in their honor.

"Today we gather to honor the journey made by the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_. Today we gather to remember those that died along the way to this gathering. Today we gather to recognize those of us here to see this. The battle is never over even when the war stops and I am going to admit something to you all right now, I know some of the Council might object to this. However, I believe you deserve to know more about this man that stands in the middle of the lineup of the _Hawk_'s crew. This is the man that killed Darth Malak, the man that directed us to the Star Forge, the man that saved the lives of countless others, and more than that he used to be Darth Revan…"

The cheering crowd falls silent on the last phrase. Some are too stunned to move, some reach for their weapons, and others step in the way, others whom would gladly claim that you can no longer judge him by that standard. They instead begin to clap; others eventually join in until everyone is applauding for the crew including Borden. Dodonna announces that each crew member of the _Ebon Hawk_ is receiving the Cross of Glory, the highest honor that Republic can bestow upon its heroes, which each of them graciously accepts as individual officers pin the medal to their shirts except Zaalbar.

"From Coruscant to the Outer Rims, you are the Republic's saviors."

The cheering grows louder while the Masters look on in silence. The contrast in action thinks Borden as the crew looks again towards the gathering. Carth is occasionally looking around for Moira though sees no sign of her at the moment. Everyone begins to look as audible engine sounds can be heard from the skies above them. The Aureks are doing a flyby over the ceremony site. One splits from the formation, which is the customary tradition to honor those that died during the space battle.

"You are the heroes of our age, but remember your service does not end here. There are still other battles to be fought even though the Sith were routed here. They are not done yet nor are we done either because they and others will be the crucible of the days to come…"

The lone Aurek makes a slight tip revealing the pilot to Carth's line of sight. It is Moira, he smiles a little more than usual. Dodonna resumes her speech as the crowd and the crew returns their focus to her.

"…And reminder of things past. The struggle for meaningful lives requires strength of conviction and will to put your lives on the line constantly for that conviction."

"I too wish to honor you all for your service as Jedi, as soldiers, as mechanics, as warriors, but ultimately as individuals who have given all without expecting returns of any kind. As for Revan, you particularly have reaffirmed my faith in the belief in redemption even many did not believe it possible, even at Bastila's insistence."

"It takes only one to change a life…" replies Borden.

Bastila looks at him with a weak smile knowing that their love will be weathering hard times after leaving this world behind them. The gathering disperses back to the transports for the ships in orbit. The Councilors decide to hold an informal session to discuss the fate of the Order with the destruction of the Enclave on Dantooine. The Temple remains on Coruscant, and the Sith have not gone after it. The presumptions for this inactivity are the demise of Malak, the loss of the Star Forge, and Borden's activities on Korriban.

***

"Attachment is forbidden for a reason Padawan Shan," begins Vrook.

"How many more times are we going to have this discussion," retorts Borden.

"They were quite the pair as students, as learners, I believe that love fueled Borden to save Bastila, what made Revan push her out of the way of Malak's attempt to kill him two years ago, so for the last time Vrook, quit your preaching," shouts Zhar.

"Zhar, you know what the so-called love did to Jolee Bindo and Nayama."

"You leave my wife out of this Vrook!" yells Jolee

The Council falls silent as Jolee enters with the slightest trace of frustration on his face. He glares directly at Vrook as if remembering their last encounter decades ago during the trial regarding his training of Nayama and her eventual allegiance to Exar Kun. He exhales before venting his most direct thoughts on the matter of feelings, emotions, and the relationship that his friends are pursuing for themselves.

"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware, but love saves you, not condemns you," continues Jolee.

"It seems your exile has made you even more warped than you were after dismissing the promotion to knighthood," retorts Vrook.

"There is no reasoning with you, you want to know why, because why we are both old men now, I have not however allowed things past to twist my thinking or my feeling about anything," remarks Jolee.

"You talk about passions well look at you right becoming angry with me!"

"You are leading him on, so why are you blaming this on him for?"

"This does not concern you, how I speak to this wanderer is my own business."

"You want respect; you want people to listen to you, so you better start practicing what you preach Vrook."

"I have had enough of this nonsense, you want to ruin the Order with your methods so be it, I am returning to Dantooine to discern why Malak chose to destroy the Enclave and whatever else I can find left there."

Vrook Lamar departs in silence leaving the remaining Councilors to decide what to make of this argument for and against attachments as Vrook so sparingly calls it. Vandar, Zhar, and Dorak decide it is none of their concern as what the two hold for each other is far too important to them so whatever happens is up to them. Borden admits some regret for the outcome of this verbal sparring match. Vrook however had become increasingly dogmatic about his methods especially since the Enclave's destruction.

***

"Hello again Carth," says Moira.

"I would like you to meet my son Dustil," replies Carth.

"Hello Dustil, my name is Moira Keller, a pilot in the Republic Navy, an Aurek detachment on Dodonna's flagship now. She is looking to recruit your father into her command staff and if you are interested you can tag along," continues Moira.

"Quite an offer, isn't it Father?" says Dustil

"Quite an offer, but for the time being, I plan to spend more time with my son, if Dodonna really needs me anywhere else I am there," answers Carth.

"She will be disappointed naturally, but I think she will understand after all this separation from your only son."

"I think we need to go back to Telos, see if there is anything we can to rebuild, I am certain that the Republic would be behind after the war is over."

"I would ask if I could join you at that point."

"You are welcome Moira; I have not seen Father this happy since I first met up with him again on Korriban weeks ago."

"Thanks Dustil, your support means a lot to me, so when it is time, you can reach me through the Republic Navy or I will just get on the first available transport to Telos."

***

"Where you will go now Canderous?" asks Borden

"I do not know with this quest done, I fear I am left to my own devices unless you have another mission for me," answers Canderous.

"Someday I might, but I would say return to Ordo, see your homeland again, then seek out other Mandalorians, I think it is time for your people to heal as well, to remember what it means to be Mandalorian without the Jedi or the Sith beckoning you to war for a while," continues Borden.

"Perhaps there is some truth in what you say, but I will be keeping tabs on you somehow, we cannot afford to lose the greatest warrior of the age so easily," replies Canderous.

"I am not going anywhere, not yet, but other memories are coming back from the Wars and other things," responds Borden.

"You have found yourself again, be happy with your Princess okay."

"I will try _Aliit ori'shya taldin_ Canderous."

"_Mandokarla_," responds Canderous.

Canderous departs in a G-Wing variant shuttle to find his new journey as Carth, Dustil, and Moira approach Borden. Borden shakes Moira's hand and cannot help noticing Carth's boyish grin when looking at Moira. A new start, a new woman, somehow it did not seem like such a leap after everything he and Carth went through together since Taris. Carth is taking a leave of absence to spend accumulated service weeks with Dustil and Moira will be spending a brief furlough with them too.

The Onasis and Lieutenant Keller head off to board a troop transport that will ferry them to Telos, which is definitely in the makings of a restoration project though it will require substantial financial backing especially from the Republic. As well as the right kind of overseers, and the hopes that Czerka does come knocking there too. Bastila sneaks up behind Borden squeezes his waist between her slim forearms.

"Everyone is off to somewhere else by now, Jolee is opting to return to Kashyyyk for awhile so Zaalbar and Mission will be going with him. He told Jolee to tell to tell you that his life debt is honored and he will not forget what you did for him."

"I guess that leaves just you, me, and the droids then," chuckles Borden.

"You never lost that peculiar sense of humor my love," laughs Bastila.

"I love you too Princess."

"You better believe it," giggles Bastila.

"I take it we will be going to see your mother, I believe Zhar said she is still with his healer friend on Coruscant."

"Yes I would like to see her as soon as we can Borden."

"I believe it is time to take our leave of this world."

The _Ebon Hawk_ flies into the blue skies over the Temple before reaching the blackness of space. The other masters are taking what Jedi are left from the battle back to Coruscant as well by their own means. The information pertaining to the Star Forge, this star system, and other details are encrypted, sealed, and never really spoken about in great detail again for some time. The _Hawk_ makes the jump to hyperspace to begin its journey to Coruscant. The trip will naturally take days if not weeks.

***

**Coruscant**, Two Weeks Later

**Jedi Temple**, Docking Bays

Private Hangar

The _Ebon Hawk_ rests in its moorings as T3-M4 descends the boarding ramp to see Master Zhar advancing towards him. Borden exits the freighter next carrying his and Bastila's bags. Zhar had been aware of their visit since he took such delicacies to assure no one knows of this visit. The bay's recorders are stuck in a loop for the next few days though no one is the wiser given that this is Zhar's bay even though the Master does not own a ship presently. Bastila descends with her hood still up, but he senses something else in her. Her turmoil is fears about her mother's condition, memories that Borden will remember from the Wars, and how anything else will affect their love for each other.

"Bastila, your mother is waiting for you at my friend's residence, he has done what he can for her, but as you know the condition is terminal. She could die tomorrow, next month, or live another several years. There is no way to tell as it is progressive, not aggressive, but the healers' work has slowed it down enough for now."

"I am forever in your debt Master Zhar…" murmurs Bastila.

"Come here Bastila, I want to show you something, something I am sure Borden remembers somewhat from years ago training here…"

The trio enters Zhar's sanctuary room, which is full of plant life from all across the Republic and outside it too. It blooms and fades with the seasons so one must learn to appreciate them as though someone like a plant dies, they are never completely gone, so long as someone remembers them. She thanks his for the sentiments, and so she boards a paid for in advance shuttle with Borden to go see her mother again.

***

**Coruscant**, Private Residence

"I cannot thank you enough for all you have done…"

"Anything for some of Zhar's best students…"

"He really does think very highly of us doesn't he?"

"He does Bastila; why else make this effort to help her for you…"

Borden sits alone by Helena Shan's bed watching the older woman sleep peacefully. He nearly envies the calmness on her face knowing that he may know it again for very long either. She stirs and notices him there wondering what exactly is going on if he is here. At first she thinks it must be Bastila, but then she hears her daughter's voice outside the room talking to the healer.

"I am still on the job Helena…"

"This is good, I would trust no other with her safety than you…"

"We did what we had to do, that task is done, there are likely to be others, but for now, all of us has earned a respite from unspoken tragedies, it is a time for healing…"

"I would swear I never known a poetic Jedi, but I can still see why she loves you…"

"How do you know that?"

"I have been in love myself you know, when I was younger, not much older than Bastila yet not quite as old as you feel to me now. My husband was that man I fell in love and in time we had Bastila, our only child though I sought to give her a better life with the talents she had in herself…"

"I believe the Jedi should never separate children from their families, but there is a growing notion that they must be taken younger than ever before if they are to be ideal learners without pre-existing relations to influence them…"

"Probably the most absurd notion I ever heard…"

"It is because what become of the child are ultimately the child's decisions though you quite honestly can mess him or her up along the way though I think it better for a parent to be the guide than an enclave of strangers with lightsabers and Force tricks…"

"You almost sound like my husband in those objections, but he never quite put it that way about the Jedi."

"She needed her parents, needed her father, you, more than she could ever express, but in time as we grew closer before the Wars I tried to make the Enclave warmer than the Masters ever made it except for Zhar among the more nurturing mentors I ever had during my reciprocal years…"

"The healer spoke of Zhar very highly; I believe they are close friends…"

"They are which is why he agreed to look after you while we were off on the mission…"

"He is a good man, very much the kindness of strangers…"

"Yes very much so…"

"I would like to see Bastila now…"

Borden calls to Bastila, she enters, and Borden leaves the Shan women to talk about whatever needs to be said eventually. He decides to rest in one of the adjoining bedrooms. The dream memories crop up periodically, but one in particular starts to come to him again. The battles from the Wars, but why now he wonders, perhaps there is something else that needs to be dealt with someday, yet for now, he is content to be with her. However he realizes what happens; something will never quite let him off the hook, whether it was something he did, someone else did, or something that is going to be done.

He awakens later to find Bastila sleeping next to him and he whispers aloud about his fears, the things he is still keeping to himself for now. The happiness of the now would be enough for him after all these years of war and trying to get back to Bastila.

***

**Telos**, High Orbit

**Citadel Station** Construction Platform

"The vote to financially support the Telos Restoration Project is still at a deadlock though the Supreme Chancellor is gaining quite a following since there is a combination of sympathy and greed in the Senate," says Captain Keller.

"A promotion, huh, great news darling," remarks Carth Onasi.

"Pay attention to what I am saying _Commander_," continues Moira.

"I know _Captain_, it is a time consuming process, and Citadel Station is already underway in orbit, enough of us have gotten together to get the ball running on this though as everyone knows Republic support for the project is tantamount for further financial assistance to get this station fully operational…"

"How is Dustil doing?" asks Moira

"He is doing well, he is very eager to be working with me on this one, and some of the kids he got to leave Korriban are also here including a guy that Borden and I got out of a tight spot in one of those Tombs."

"Wonderful news sweetie," replies Moira.

"When is your next leave coming?" asks Carth

"I do not know yet," answers Moira.

"I wonder what the others are up to these days," remarks Carth.

"Last I heard Jolee is still on Kashyyyk with Mission and Zaalbar. Canderous has completely dropped out of sight though I cannot say anyone would be surprised given the Mandalorians lack of popularity inside and outside the Republic. As for Juhani she like most of the Enclave's former residents is on Coruscant. Borden and Bastila are equally difficult to track, but I think you would understand why for them too."

"Their relationship is complicated to say the least, but they deserve whatever happiness they can have otherwise they are just people with lightsabers going off to save the day all the time."

"I will be back before you know it flyboy…"

"I have your word on it doll…"

"You really know how to affect a woman…"

"I love you too Moira…"

The transmission ends after she says love you more, talk again soon. Dustil and Dol Grenn, an old friend of Carth in the Telos Security Forces, enter the apartment a short time later. The usual topics over dinner range from the daily bits to the deadlock over the Restoration Bill in the Senate despite the Chancellor's championing of it. A holo-news report airs after dinner that the Senate, and by extension the Republic votes to support the Restoration Initiative on Telos. The project support is set to begin at the start of the next Galactic year, which begins in a matter of weeks.

"Finally some really good news since word got out that the Sith movement has fallen apart with the death of Malak, no thanks in a large part due to you and the others you teamed up with to track down the shipyards responsible for their limitless fleets."

"Yes Grenn, but you know as well as I do that the rebuilding will take time, leaving us vulnerable to others like Czerka despite their setbacks elsewhere. Other military organizations, mercenaries, fortune hunters, and forbid that someone should manage to rally the Sith again, but I will not consider that truly latter possibility right now."

***

"The news of the Senate's support for the Telos Restoration Project is big, because it is a start not just for Telos if it succeeds, but other worlds that can benefit from the experiences of restoring Telos," remarks Zhar.

"Yes, perhaps to the point that the world will become not its old self again, but something more born of terraforming process on the devastated sections of the planet. A large amount of the surface is uninhabitable though creating barrier settlements can allow workers, technicians, botanists, and more to work through the land, to heal it. This is the ultimate goal for the project," continues Borden.

"It sounds like a wonderful possibility," comments Bastila.

"I heard about your mother, you have my condolences," says Colonel Moira Keller.

"We thought it worth the trip to at least talk about the project and to be here for you if you need us for anything else."

"When is your wedding?" asks Bastila

"We were thinking as soon as possible, and we would like to round up the crew for it along with anyone else that might want to join us for the occasion," replies Carth.

***

After the wedding, the crew went their separate ways again, but Borden had been speaking to Canderous for hours before he left like a man with another mission to take up. Borden had also been behaving strangely lately at least this opinion was held by Bastila as she had been living with him for several months now. She had also become aware of a life growing inside her, and she realizes she is pregnant with Borden's child. Old fears and worries emerge though she pushes pass them again after admitting them yet a litany for strength, the same strength that brought her and him together, for love.

"Borden…"

There is no answer on his comlink. She repeats his name several times then goes looking for him. He is examining multiple astrogation charts as if looking for a specific place. She clasps her hands on his shoulders and kisses his neck. He reacts as if coming out a trance state from studying the charts for too long.

"The nightmares are getting worse aren't they?"

"You could tell?"

"You and I are bound in a way only those who feel instinctually through the Force understand remember…"

"Yes, you are right Bastila… wait there is someone else here with us… you aren't … you know?"

"Yes I am, I have been feeling this for weeks, but now it is stronger, we did it, a life conceived from love, maybe more than one, I rather not know or ask a medical doctor about the exactness of it all."

Borden wraps his arms around her listening through the Force for the life growing within her. This would be his real legacy should he not survive what he considers undertaking beyond the galaxy's edge, into the Unknown Regions. He had all the reasons to stay here with her, but the compulsion to meet the threat that sparked the Mandalorians Wars was similarly compelling. A Force memory of his old master came to him later.

"_You understood the way to wage wars, it is for this reason that you must go alone to the Unknown Regions to find this threat that endangers us all."_

"Is there no other way?" thinks Borden

"_If I had to tell you, what difference would it make, because you already know the answer to the question except some part of you cannot accept having to leave behind that which you cherish more than your own life?"_

"The sacrifices I made were not the fall, I chose to use the dark side to save, not destroy, but now I realize that it will take more than Force mastery to deal with the True Sith."

"_The difference between a sacrifice and a fall is using the dark side without the corruption owning you to the core as it did with Malak after learning to channel the Star Forge. However it is fortunate he never knew the whole truth about Malachor V, but you are already remembering it. The plans must be made eventually and then you will have to go if you choose to pursue this."_

***

Bastila found herself awaking to an empty space besides where Borden would sleep if he could manage sleeping anymore. She looks out to the landing pad that usually only has the _Ebon Hawk_ there, but it is not there now. However Carth's personal shuttle and Canderous' scout ship are landing there now. Someone had summoned them here, it had to have been Borden, but Canderous had not come alone nor had Carth. She puts on a wrap around robe then heads to parlor to greet her unexpected visitors.

"Hello Bastila, I wish I was visiting under different circumstances, but Borden's sudden departure raised a few eye brows both from my contacts at the Temple and elements within the military," begins Carth.

"I came because I was told to inform you of my agenda, my plans as given to me by Borden not long after Onasi's wedding. He also did contact you to come here because of something to do with the military and your promotion that is coming into effect eventually."

"When Dodonna steps down to a desk command position, I become the eventual successor as Admiral of the Republic Fleet, but as for Canderous I can only guess what that new armor means… wait a second… that is the armor of…"

"Mandalore, he told me to become the new Mandalore, to reunite the clans, whether or not he comes back from wherever he went… he said he realized why his military coup of the Republic failed because he could not lead the struggle himself. Others had to do because otherwise it would be meaningless. His new struggle waits for him out there and he will not be back until either it is done or he is…"

Bastila collapses to couch crying into her hands and Carth sits beside her. He looks to Canderous with a slight disgust at the man's blunt take of Borden's possible fate in the Unknown Regions. She looks at both of them before telling them that she had felt this might happen though she had hoped otherwise yet she tells them also it had something to do with Malachor. Canderous looks away as if remembering again the final battle of the Wars at those words.

"I left a message and instructions in T3 to find a way back with or without Borden because I had to know what happen to him otherwise I would never know what happen to the man I love, the father of my child or children…"

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes I am… in a matter of months the child or children will be born and afterward I will have to deal with explaining what happen to Borden for them."

"They will learn to live with it somehow as you will too. I am by no means a cold man, but Borden would be the first to say in my opinion that dealing with what you can, helping your family whoever they are is the most important thing to do with your life."

"You are right Canderous, but you know as well as I that I cannot do it alone."

"We will help however we can, I am sure some of the others will contribute somehow if you wish to involve them."

***

A series of holo-recordings were left for the three of them.

"_First to my love, to Bastila, I am sorry to have disappeared in the middle of the night, but we had talked of these things so often I found it difficult to finally say I have to go, these nightmares are becoming too much. I love you with all my heart, my essence, you know how I feel about you, but in another way I will always be with you through the life growing inside you. Second to Carth, the Republic military will rely heavily on your leadership, but remember as we spoke of the restoration project; it too has a hand to play in strengthening the Republic and its people. Furthermore I would ask if you can keep tabs on Bastila, on our family, not just blood or personal relations, but the others as well. Third and particularly to Canderous, the return of Mandalore is a rally point for the scattered clans, it may not be what it once was, but it can be more, remember that when you gather them. We did life changing things together, the four of us, and others who are not present at this moment."_

"_Finally the droids are going with me on this one at least for the start, but one way or another I will have done something necessary to do. It may never make sense; I may never understand it anymore than any of you ever will. It hurts to do this because it means leaving you all behind to do something that may get me killed, but something worse than Malak's Sith or the Wars is out there. I did terrible things to try to stop it on my own, which is why I am entrusting the three of you with these tasks because I cannot do this alone again. You are my entire legacy, but you especially Bastila and the life growing inside you… this is not goodbye… this is good luck… this is what we do for each other. I would never want to ask if it were not necessary in my eyes, but the struggle is in our hands always. We do this to sustain who and what we are to each other."_

"_I love you Bastila, I have always loved you Princess."_

"_I respect you more than you know Carth; you are a good man in many ways."_

"_You do yourself a disservice to live solo Canderous, but I suppose that is a personal choice. I am truly grateful for your support in this like our previous campaign…"_

None of them speak for a long time, then Canderous unable to summon words to comfort the great man's wife or the stragetist's right hand man, leaves them to their emotional moment. This is something warriors do, something that soldiers are face as well, but the hardest are the ones left behind.

***

**Malachor V**

**Trayus Academy**

"Hello again Kreia…" begins Revan.

"I have been expecting your return for three years now, but I take your memories did not return quickly that you were hesitant at first. Your attachments are the likely cause as you had grown undeniably close to the _Ebon Hawk_ crew through the conflicts that brought you back to the Star Forge, to defeat the usurper…"

"Guilty as charged… you however have taken a new identity as well, Darth Traya or so I heard someone call you awhile ago…"

"The Academy here became my responsibility when you did not return, but other Lords are proving themselves capable more so than Malak though I have my doubts as usual as neither is an equal to you. Zhar if any of the other Masters understood you the best aside from me though I think neither Zhar nor myself truly understood you until after you made the self-sacrifice…"

"It is possible, but I am not here to debate that again. I am here to learn how to leave the Order behind completely this time because of the True Sith and the threat they represent to us all should we just wait for them to come to us."

"I am not against waiting, but yes despite the fall of their empire like the collapse of the Infinite Empire, they still have a hand to play should we allow it. There are enough struggles in the Galaxy without their interference continuing in the years ahead."

Revan's training never ends yet things past remain as the journey comes full circle again for him. It took time for him to retrain himself in some of the forgotten methods of Sith dueling and contemplating using the darker powers again though he felt it unnecessary to indulge the ones that Malak and others had so blatantly made use of after his 'demise'. Darth Revan would not return, but someday Borden might come back for his great love, for his family, for everyone he cared yet now the time to depart further into the Unknown Regions had come at last.

The _Ebon Hawk_ is left behind on Malachor while he sets out alone into the depths of space to meet the True Sith head on, risking no one, but himself. Darth Traya had greater problems looming on the horizon as the Sith Triumvirate begun here on Malachor is going to fail, this much she has foreseen for herself, but the suddenness of it would take her by surprise. The fragile alliance between herself, Sion, and Nihlius ends with her removal as Mistress of the Trayus Academy and expulsion from the Sith ranks, which summons memories of another time to her. The training of Revan and others had put her methods on trial before the Order exiled her too.

She had learned of Revan's backup plan for the Republic should he not return from his search for the True Sith, but she like he knew someone had to spear head not just lead separate factions while hoping for a successful alliance between them. There were a scarce number of candidates to choose from to lead this alliance when it becomes necessary so she began her search for someone who understood war as Revan understood it or at the very least could do what needs to be done.

However a Jedi Purge is beginning with armies of Sith Assassins spreading out across the Galaxy to hunt down the Jedi survivors of the Civil War. The already ailing Order did not suspect this possibility, but it had come as gradually their numbers fell lower in the years ahead. The survivors took more extreme measures to hide, to survive, and in some cases stopped using the Force altogether or at least as little as possible. She went on with her search despite all this, and then word reached her that Atris had called for a meeting to discuss this threat coming after the remaining Jedi.

This would not end well as Atris herself had not gone to Katarr as several others had done. She had made a baiting trap for what she thought was the real threat, but in truth she had only lured one of several factions into the open. Darth Nihlius culled the last known members of the Order. In his wake, Katarr had been left lifeless except for one of the Miraluka, a woman named Visas Marr, who became his apprentice against her own will, but she was the only survivor, desperation does terrible things to a mind.

In the three years since Revan's departure, the Sith factions native to this galaxy had come back in secret while the remaining Jedi had gone into hiding in order to effect the deception that Katarr had been the end of the Jedi. Kreia knew otherwise, but the 'triumphs' of Nihlius and Sion were no longer her concern, but their defeats were part of her on-going plan. She had 'seen' the Purge as the intentions of starting over, but then she saw that sweeping away the current generation of Jedi only left an imbalance with the next generation of Sith.

* * *

A/N 1: I expanded on the amount of dialogue in the final duel with Malak. I kept it more or less the same except for the parts about them talking about Kreia.

A/N 2: Moira is a new character that I kind of made up from one of my games as a female Revan except she is an Aurek fighter pilot that develops a romance with Carth after the destruction of the Star Forge. Morgana makes a Force ghost type appearance. I also throw in the beginnings of the Restoration Project seen during Sith Lords on Telos as well as Dol Grenn.

A/N 3: Helena Shan's life is made more comfortable thanks to a healer friend of Master Zhar. She'll die eventually yet it won't be a painful death from a wasting disease at least. As for Bastila, you read it, she gets pregnant not long before Revan or Borden leaves for the Unknown Regions.

A/N 4: Ordo's task to rebuild the clans begins, Carth's moving up to Admiral before long, and Bastila will have her hands full with motherhood.

A/N 5: Kreia will be ousted before long and begin her search for the one who can fulfill her plan. Visas Marr is mentioned of course as is her connection to a certain Sith Lord.


	12. Epilogue: Hawk's Fate

S/N: This is only the interlude of an epilogue between this tale and its sequel...

* * *

As the fourth year since Revan's flight rolls around, another from the past makes a return aboard a Republic warship bound for Onderon. Someone who fought in Revan's forces during the Wars yet had not gone with him into the Jedi Civil War. A curious phenomenon in Kreia's eyes because if this one could resist Malachor, what else could be done through this Exile. She had found her candidate at last and so went off to find the Exile knowing either Sion or Nihlius would not be far behind if someone told them of this return.

The _Harbinger_ transports the Exile presumably in secret, but the appearance of a Sith warship bothers Captain Rieekan, especially after picking up this Exile at the request of Admiral Onasi. The alteration of course from Onderon to Telos also factors into his 'bad' feeling about running into the Sith. A search of the Sith warship revealed nothing except a severely scarred man who appears to be dead and likewise the freighter found in the same area is equally 'abandoned' except for a utility droid and a 'protocol' droid. Over the course of next several days, people start to go missing, turn up dead, and ship systems begin to fail sequentially until the _Harbinger_ is left adrift.

Kreia realizes she must act, but can no longer entirely sense the Exile aboard. Her search eventually leads to one of the ship's smaller cargo holds where the Exile is unconscious thanks to a mass dose of sedatives from the 'protocol' droid. She and some of the remaining crew sneak the Exile's unconscious body to the _Ebon Hawk_, and barely side track the stealth Assassins that had been killing the crew. Their escape is equally narrow as the _Harbinger_ fires on the _Hawk_ during its attempt to jump away, which damages the hyperdrive.

The freighter limps out of hyperspace into the Peragian Asteroids, which contains the shattered remnants of what is left of Peragus II, a mining world that provides the fuel that keeps Citadel Station among other places running or flying after the fuel shortages following the Jedi Civil War. The Republic after centuries of dependence on the Jedi is now learning how much of a crutch the Order had been as far as fighting battles or meditating difficult proceedings. The losses become hard lessons yet they learn just the same.

The devastation at Katarr is another tipping point in the on-going dejarik game between those that don the trappings of the Jedi and dress in the garbs of the Sith. The last of the Jedi were believed to have died at Katarr yet the Sith have not made themselves known until this encounter with the _Harbinger_. This twist does not surprise Kreia because while Sion and Nihlius are not Revan, they are however decent strategists as far not falling for the delusion that there are no more Jedi. There is a particular truism that goes as long as there is Sith, there is Jedi, as the two had kept blades at a draw from the beginning as they both channel the same source, the Force.

The differences between two depends on definitions of the methods and practices of the two. The battle between them continues like an endless dejarik game, and Kreia is nothing if not an adept practitioner of the game. She had not however thought to count on Sion to be the one to find the Exile first. However she admits to herself even the Force if can is not without a sense of irony. The damage done by Sion's new toy, the _Harbinger_ has left the _Hawk_ in worse shape than the Sith warship Sion had purposely used to deceive the _Harbinger_'s captain.

Multiple ruptures trigger the lockdown protocol, and the blast doors cut off Kreia from the Exile. There is a further problem as the 'protocol' droid had gotten aboard though is stuck behind one of the blast doors with the deactivated HK-47. T3 is somewhere at the front of the freighter. The _Harbinger_ survivors that got away with Kreia begin asphyxiating, and she herself succumbs to a lack of oxygen. She however sustains a reduced breathing method, a rare Force ability.

***

**Peragian Mining Facility**, near planetary remnants of Peragus II

Atton Rand is led to a Force Cage where he is left pending a hearing to discern the final punishment. He collapses into a seated position, head in his hands, and begins a mental Pazaak game with himself. There is a slight paleness to this dark haired man whose history is largely unknown, but life after the Jedi Civil War had left many people to wander the Galaxy for direction, for purpose. Rand had been running various routes for what felt like ages, but likewise he felt a small measure of relief to be doing something other than drinking and gambling from time to time.

He also understood to some extent why the Jedi had been 'wiped' out, and perhaps why the Sith were relentless. He had fought in the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War under Darth Revan. His service record is a relative secret, but even the name he answers to is far from the man he was or the man he might become though his preference is to skip the philosophical pondering. At first security is back regularly to complain about the noise though it became more apparent that they had bigger problems to fry besides him.

"When I am getting any more food in this can?" shouts Atton

A guard brings a tray eventually, and Atton eats most of it though hides some scraps given the eventuality that they might not be back regularly enough. This is also not his visit to a Force Cage nor liable to be his last either. The hours pass without incidents and eventually he grows bored of mental pazaak. He munches on some left over bread and realizes it has been too long since the last full meal. His usual complaint about the food draws no attention.

"This place is too quiet even for a mining facility…" murmurs Atton.

***

The _Ebon Hawk_, (adrift nearing Peragus II)

T3 finally manages to reboot, the klaxon alarms alert him to the hull ruptures, and what is more troublesome is that the ship's engines are malfunctioning or offline as it drifts further into the Peragian Asteroids. There are multiple internal reroutes being made until he can find the time to make a full repair, but right now saving the Exile took precedence over his own damage. He bypasses the damaged systems locking him out of the Main Hold, and finds the 'woman' that took interim ownership of the _Hawk_ 'dead' along with other 'passengers' in the Hold.

He hacks the control terminal to unlock the blast doors separating him from the Exile, and retrieves medpacs to stabilize the Exile for the time being however a kolto tank is what is really in need now. Another utility droid is found in the Cargo Bay, and so T3 repairs what he can of that one before it joins him on his quest for makeshift parts to repair his systems and the engines. 3D-FD operates the control panel's door interface functions allowing T3 to pass into the Garage, which is in the worst shape of any part of the _Hawk_. There are several large holes in the deck, the ceiling, and almost the entire back wall is open to the vacuum of space.

T3 takes what little he found to construct a few repair modules for himself so he can stop drawing power away from other internal systems to keep his motor functions running at full capacity. The modules allow him to disconnect the internal bypasses and resume functioning with minimal power drain. He returns back through the inner door, the inner door shuts behind him, the outer door opens, and he rolls out towards the utility lift. An exterior search is necessary to discern if there is anything salvageable for parts on the outer hull and to see how much damage the ship to ship fire did to the outside of the _Hawk_.

The damage to ship looks worse from the outside naturally from the carbon scoring, the ruptured hull plating, the quad lasers are also out of commission, the starboard engine's circuitry is visible, and an undetonated proton torpedo protrudes from the hull near the battered engine. T3 and 3D retrieve spare parts from both sides of the outer hull. T3 also deactivates and recovers mines that were left on the hull during the firefight with the Sith warship. The two droids return to the interior, a mine is set in front of the sealed engine room. The detonation disables the locking mechanism of the blast door protecting the engine room.

The two steadily work to repair and reactivate at least the port engine in order to get the ship into the lane to dock at the Peragus Mining Facility. The ship's computer voice reports that the port engine is now functional due to makeshift repairs, and so T3 leads the way to the cockpit to direct the auto-pilot towards the mining outpost. An audible bang follows the ship's acceleration, and the pair of utility droids turns to face their attacker. 3D takes the brunt of the blast while it only temporarily short circuits T3 as the freighter comes in for a landing in facility's hangar bay.

A team of mechanics and a security officer board the damaged freighter. They find a pair of damaged utility droids, a cognitive 'translator' droid, several corpses, and one barely alive human female in the ship's medbay. She is immediately taken to facility's medical bay and put into the only remaining kolto tank. The bodies including Kreia's ends up in the morgue.

The droids are sent to maintenance though 3D's damage gets him a place in the storage lockers as they have not the parts available to fix the damage to his systems. The 'protocol' droid is left in the company of the facility's chief maintenance officer. The administrator begins a series of discrete inquiries about the freighter and its passengers. He learns of the Exchange's bounty on all Jedi, which include her, and as for the ship, it has a history almost as complicated as hers.

***

The facility grows quieter, which each passing day, more mysterious deaths, aberrant behavior from the outpost's droid population, and the miners have it out about what to do with the female Jedi in the kolto tank. The administrator's group is intent on safe guarding her against the greed of a few miners that would use her bounty to get themselves off this 'rock' as they put it. Tensions escalate quickly, and the administrator's group takes refuge in the dormitories though find themselves stuck there.

Betrayals are the usual order of business when credits are the stakes for the prize. The outpost like the planet it hovers over is its own kind of grave yard, and so the place is truly a floating tomb. The bodies in the morgue have their own story to tell, but one is not dead, not yet anyway. This one gradually reaches out to the mind of the Jedi floating in the kolto tank. A bond is made, one truly unlike any other before in the history of the Jedi or the Sith.

"_The time has come, your abilities, you specifically are in need, not just for yourself, but there is much that still needs doing, and the tasks ahead require a capable mind and a flexible frame. I rather not be asking you for this, but there are reasons that it has come to this… I will share why in time… but for right now, just know that there is something that threatens us all beyond the tasks that will meet you outside this place…"_

Her eyes flick open, there is an audible gasp for air, the tank releases her, and she flops to the floor into a puddle of kolto. She keeps gasping as if unable to breathe for several minutes before regaining her composure and noticing the darkened state of the medical wing. The other tanks have bodies in them, but there are no signs of life in them. She remembers feeling the lives around her winking out one by one and feeling her own body resisting whatever took their lives. There is an inescapable coldness to the room, but she equally realizes she is only wearing a patient jumpsuit.

The room has cameras, and so she heads off into the office next door. The hack took a few minutes, but the records clearly show that a toxin had been put into the kolto's filtration system. The command to release had come from somewhere else on the outpost, but despite the quantity of the dose, it had not killed her though she suspects it was not meant to, only to kill them. She then unlocks the sealed morgue, and passes Kreia's body without as much as a passing glance. She picks up a plasma torch from a kit that belonged to one of the dead mechanics.

"I suspect you found what you were looking for… I also believe you are wondering what brought you here or what happen after your arrival…"

"Somehow I did not think anyone still used the death like trances, but as you were the one talking to me in my head while I was still recovering in the tank…"

"It is surprising you were able to hear me, but you felt far more receptive than any other I have met over the years except Revan."

"Revan? I thought he was dead…"

"In a manner of speaking, he did die, but he had become more or so I had heard…"

"I heard little aside from the rumors, but even then I did not entirely trust it."

* * *

A/N 1: I based most of what happens here on the back history told by Kreia and that assassin droid that had a hand in what happens to the miners. I enjoy T3's more proactive role in the second game so obviously he'll be even more active in this tale's sequel.

A/N 2: The Exile is wary of Kreia's motives, as one would expect, I mean I didn't really trust her from the off either, but I came to grasp her line of thinking. Also her voiceover actress is spectacular, I mean you want to make a game atmospheric, you need the voices more than anything else at least for me.

A/N 3: The Exile technically made an earlier cameo in one of the flashbacks, which if you were paying close attention to you might recognize the name I give her in the sequel.


End file.
